A Water Fall aka A New Life Begins
by marion-gw47
Summary: Story for all Mel/Jim lovers, lot of sweet scenes... And a cute ghost. I don't own ghost whisperer... I do own Timothy, his family and the storyline. First fancic over. Let me know what you think about it. Any suggestion or critics? Anything is welcome.
1. Meeting Timothy

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic, and english's not my first language so sorry for the mistakes . I hope you will like it. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was early this afternoon, the August sun was making the day very hot. Melinda was trying to keep herself fresh in her air-conditioned store. She had been feeling weird since 2 to 3 weeks and the heat didn't make things better.Delia and Mel were very busy in this end of summer but things started to get calmer since the tourists started to go back home. They were helping a woman searching an antique doll for her granddaughter's birthday:

-I think she's old enough now to have this kind of doll, she explains

-How old is she?, asked Mel

-She's turning 8 this week. God, she grew up so fast!

-It's always like that with kids, replied Delia, you wake up one morning and suddenly realize that they are not children anymore ! ...

That's when Mel heard some noise in the back room. She sent THE look to Delia, excused herself to the costumer and went to the back room, closing the double doors behind her.She turned around to see a little boy in swimsuit. Mel could feel his sadness and a bit of fear but he didn't seem to be confused, which Mel thought was weird seeing how young he was.

-Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?

-I don't really know, he said a bit scared

-It's okay don't worry. First tell me your name

-Timothy

-Ok Timothy, how old are you ?

-I'm 7

-Do you know how you ended up here?

-No, ... I was hoping for so long for something to happen, and then I was there. I don't even know where I am.

-You're in my antiques shop in Grandview. Do you this town ? Is this where you live?

-No, we lived in Seattle, I've never heard this name; Grandview.

-'Lived' so you know you're ...

-Dead? Yeah i know...

Melinda was stunned by how smarted this kid was!

-Ok, hum you said 'we' it's you and your parents?

-Yes, and my little sister Lily, she's 5 now.

-You both have really cute names. So you lived in Seattle, is it where you died?

-No, it was-

-MELINDA! Mel jumped of fear...

-Hey, can you help me with...

Delia stopped seeing Mel's expression; a mix of fear, sadness and a little 'you did not just do that!' in her eyes.

-Oh, I'm sorry I totally forget that you were with someone...

-No, it's ok, Mel said clearly disappointed.

-Is it gone ? asked Delia in a shy voice.

-Yeah IT's gone, said Melinda laughing, don't worry!

-So... who was it?

-You really want to know?

-Yeah,... I think so it depends on how creepy it is, replied Delia with a shy smile.

-Well in fact it's weird in the way that it's not creepy at all.

-Uh ?... Yeah?

-Yeah, he's a little boy, 7 years old, so he should be confused or scared but it's like he had already understood everything; he must have died quite some time ago since he also said 'I was hoping for so long'.

-Hoping for what ?

-Well maybe he doesn't understand everything, said Mel thinking back; he said 'I was hoping for so long for something to happen'. He knows he's dead but he surely doesn't know that he's supposed to cross over, he must have something about his parents or his little sister keepping him here.

-Poor little guy..., said Delia sincerely touched.

-Yeah, he broke my heart such a cute little boy, so smart. It's unfair. But you know what, now that he knows he can speak to me I think he'll come back soon, plus he's not really scared so there is no reason why he wouldn't come back.

-Well you know these things better than me! replied Delia.

-Let's just go back to work. What did you need me for?

-It's for a man, he's searching a cute gift for his wife, but he has, let's say, uncommon tastes. I was hoping for your help to convince him that a coat rack-even a nice

one- is not the best idea for a wedding anniversary!

And they get back to their occupations. The afternoon goes by without any other ghost apparition. Then it was calmer so Mel had took a break while Delia was on her way back from Vilage Java with coffees. Mel was in the back room taking time to think about all kinds of things, which she hadn't been able to do for some weeks now. That's when she suddenly realized it:

-Oh my god! I have to tell him!


	2. Something Important

**Thanks for reading. Please review it's always nice to have some!**

**Chapter 2**

-Tell who, what? Asked Delia who was just back. Mel? she added seeing no reaction from Mel, who had slowly stood up and was staring at... nothing.

Delia waved to make Mel react.

-Oh, yeah ! Hum... I'm sorry Delia I have to go! I don't know if I'll be back today, you may have to close up! Said Mel rushing out of the store.

-Mel, wait! You ok? Where are you going? Can I help you?

But Mel was already gone, leaving Delia with her two coffees and a worried look on her face.

Mel almost run all the way across the square, her mind full of thoughts: How could she have missed that and not even think about it!!

When she'd finally reach the fire station she stopped running. Will was outside checking supplies in an ambulance.

-Hey, Will! sorry to bother you but is Jim there?

-Hi Mel. Yeah you're lucky he's just back from a call.

-Thank God! Can you tell him that I'm here?

-Yeah sure. But you know you can come in if you want.

-Yeah I know, it's just I have to talk to him about something personal so...

Will went inside to look for Jim. Mel was trying to calm herself and to find a way of telling him

Jim appeared from the on call room and hurry to get to her.

-Hey Mel, he said kissing her gently, Will said you needed to talk to me, what's up?

He looked at her more closely; something was wrong.

-He also said that it seemed serious, and so do I. What's the problem, honey?

-I have to tell you something it's been two, no three weeks long but I just figure it out now 'cause I think I was to busy with the store to think about it before but now it seems clear and-

-Wow it's not clear for me! Mel, please calm down I can't get anything you're saying and I'm starting to worry. So just slow down and tell me what's wrong, is it bad?

-No, i don't think so. Ok, hum... I'm having a weird feeling since three weeks now. No! Don't say anything, I know I have weird feelings ghost-related all the time.

-I didn't say anything! Said Jim smiling, seeing that Mel started to make sense.

-I saw it in your eyes, said Mel smiling back at him. Anyway it's not ghost related this time 'cause I saw one this afternoon and the feeling was different. And there's more.

They were walking towards the square, Jim felt that she needed time to say it, so he just made her sit on a bench, sat himself next to her, and waited, holding her hand. Mel felt all his love and support and it helped her go on:

-What I just figured out is that ... I have a week of of late, she finally said.

-Late ?

-Yeah...

-You mean ?!

-Yeah...

-So you think you might be-

-I don't know! I really don't! It's just that usually I'm very regular, but in the mean time it's only a week so it could be stress or anything. But there's this feeling and so I didin't know what to do, finished Mel looking down.

-Well it's ... I don't know what to say, you're right it can be a lot of things, but I'm glad you told me, said Jim with a reasssuring smile while taking Mel' face in his hand to look at her eyes.

-Really but what if... I don't want you to be disappointed if-

-Mel, don't think about me, think about you, about us. Right now we have to find what it's really about and if you really are pregnant.

For both, hearing the word was really strange, it make appear a shy smile on their face.

-Ok, we should go home then, said Mel starting to feel more comfortable as Jim hugged her. She hugged him back very tightly.

-Yeah, let's go home, replied Jim.

Mel went to get the car while Jim headed to the fire station to warn the guys that he was leaving. Mel stopped at the barracks to let Jim get in the car. They were both lost in minds.They stopped at an unpersonal pharmacy so they won't run in someone known.Jim went to buy a test while Mel stayed in the car her hands on the steering wheel. She put her head on her hands thinking about all this. Jim got back, the way home went vey quietly.


	3. The Answer

**Thanks for the reviews, it makes me want to write more, so thanks for reading and if you enjoy, keep reviewing. And again english's not my first language so i hope there isn't too many mistakes.**

**Chapter 3**

At home, Jim opened the door, let Mel enter and went inside. After a kiss he let Mel go to the bathroom and sat in the couch impatient.

Mel finally got back downstairs, put the test on the coffee table and sat next to Jim, she let herself rest on his chest, taking his arm over her shoulder, waiting for the test to give the answer. When suddenly:

-Timothy! What are you doing here? Asked Mel surprised to see him here.

-What does who is doing here? Asked Jim

-The ghost I was telling you before, a little boy. I'll explain later, added Mel getting up to speak to Timothy who was standing by the window. She knelt down so they can be at the same height.

-So how did you find me?

-I don't know, I just thought about you. Is it your home? (Mel noded, obviously annoyed) I'm sorry I didn't knock at the door or ask if I could come in! My mum always said that I have to do that.

-It's ok, you can't, remember? But I'm sure your mum would be proud to see how polite you are. In fact that's not the problem, it's just that right now I'm kinda busy, explain Mel looking at Jim with a 'I'm sorry' look, we have something really important for us to do.

-Oh I understand. You ok? You both seem preoccupied.

-Wow that's a though word for a boy of your age, said Mel impressed.

-Yeah my mom thaught me, not long before I die. I better go now, and he disappeared.

Mel went back to the couch, where Jim had his look 'I didn't understand anything but I get it!'

-I'm sorry, his only seven, I couldn't just tell him to go away.

-It's ok, don't worry.

Mel looked towards the table but before she could see anything Jim took her hands in his:

-Wait Mel, can I ask you something?

-Sure, but don't you want to know before?

-I would like to have your answer first, it's important I think.

-Ok...then what's your question?

-I need to know how you feel about it, if you're ok, if you're ready and want to have a baby. I'm asking before knowing 'cause I don't want that the result, if it's positive, force you to accept it .

-I definitely want a baby with you Jim, I still don't know if I'm ready to have one but now that we talk about it more seriously than ever I ... I'm not affraid by the idea; whereas I was scared to death before, so I think it means that I'm starting to get ready . Anyway if this test is positive you can be sure that I'm not gone force myself to want this baby!

-Thank you Mel! Really, you have no idea of what it means to me! I love you so much !

-I love you too, so much!

They hugged each other very closely and kissed tenderly. Then Jim took the test and they both read aloud:

-Positive!...


	4. Timothy is Back

**Thanks for the reviews, it's really nice to know that you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

A few days later blood tests confirmed that Mel was pregnant, morning sickness had started; except that for Mel, it lasted all day, so she was resting upstairs this afternoon, when someone rang at the door. Jim opened it to see Delia:

-Hi Jim, how are you?

-Fine thanks, you?

-Yeah, just wanted to see how Melinda's doing. On the phone you only said 'she's sick' I hope it's not too bad.

-No, don't worry it's probably just a virus, nothing serious..., Jim stopped hearing Mel being sick upstairs, it's just making her very tired, he added trying to reassure Delia, obviously worried.

-Ok, so I better leave she must want to sleep.

-No stay, she'll be happy to see you. Come in. I'm gonna go check on her. Make yourself comfortable, he said closing the door behind Delia.

And he went upstairs, he came into the bathroom to find Melinda sat on the floor, looking exhausted. He reached her, helped her to get up and to sit on a chair and whispered:

-Hey baby how are you?

-Not worse not better... she said in a weak voice while Jim knelt down beside her and moved her hair out of her face.

-I'm sorry that I can't do anything to make you feel better.

-You do, just by standing there and being you, she said with a smile.

Jim got up to take a glass of water and a wet towel. He gave Mel the glass and put the towel around her neck and on her shoulders to relax her.

-Thanks Jim.

Mel got up to put some water on her face and seeing her reflect on the mirror she tried to make herself look better.

-Don't worry you're beautiful, said Jim taking her in his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and look at their reflects on the mirror with a cute smile.

-You're such a liar, she said playfully letting herself go in Jim's arms and taking his hands in hers.

-No I mean it, and you know that.

-Yeah, but you're too sweet with me. By the way who was at the door?

-Delia, she wants to know how you're doing, she's still downstairs I told her you'll be happy to see her, I hope it's ok?

Mel turned around to look at Jim.

-Yeah of course. What did you say to her ?, she added with a suspicious look.

Jim smiled:

-I told her it was probably a virus, but nothing serious.

-See, you're a liar!

-Yeah but it's for a good cause!

Yes, when they learned the answer, Mel and Jim had just stood there on the couch holding each other, feeling things they had never felt before. They enjoyed these moments so much that they had decided to keep the news between the two of them for a while, even if it meant lying to their friends and family for a few days, it was worth it.

-Yeah, said Mel smiling back at him.

They looked deeply at each other. Jim approached to kiss Mel but she pushed him away slowly:

-No, Jim I just-

-And you think that being sick is going to stop me from loving you?

So he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her, and they hugged each other.

-We better get back downstairs, Delia's going to wonder what we are doing, said Jim even though none of them wanted to break this moment.

-We should, replied Mel.

When they reached the last steps Delia got up to say 'Hello' to Mel:

-Hey, Mel. I'm not even going to ask you how you are...

-Hi! And how should I take this?, said Mel faking a resentful face.

-I'm sorry Melinda, but you really look exhausted..., explain Delia afraid that she might have hurt Mel.

-That's because I am! Don't worry I'm know what you mean and you're right I look awful even if this one wants to make me believe I don't, she said smiling, pointing his finger through Jim, who blinked at her with a sweet smile.

They all sat down on the couch, Mel and Jim were so closed that Mel was practically sat on Jim's knees...

-So, any trouble with the store? Asked Mel.

-No, everything goes well, don't even worry about that. I can mind the store as long as you want to and need to.

-I'm not going to ask you to mind the store alone any longer, I'm going back to work tomorrow. And don't even try to contradict me, none of you!

Delia and Jim looked at each other, they knew they couldn't win that battle so they answered, resigned:

-Okay..., but at the first sign of something wrong I want you to call me and to go home immediately, added Jim with a serious look.

Mel knew he wasn't joking so she nodded at him, she didn't wanted him to worry more that he already did about her.

Then they talked about Ned, who had a new girlfriend that, of course, Delia disapproved..., then about Tim because Delia and him were supposed to go to diner this night, by the way Jim reacted when Delia said it, Mel knew that he was aware of the date.

-You knew that?, she asked him.

-Yes I did, but don't start blaming me for not telling you because we both know that you also have your little secrets on him that I'm not authorized to know, besides I knew Delia was going to tell you, replied Jim.

-Well I can't say anything else than: you're right!, said Mel always astonished about how well her husband knew her.

After a while Delia left but not before making Mel promise that if she didn't felt better she won't come to work tomorrow. Mel promised, knowing that no matter what she will be sick for weeks at least and that staying home doing nothing won't make her feel better. So she will be back to work the next morning no matter what.

Right when Jim closed the door after saying goodbye to Delia, Timothy appeared in front of Mel who was still sitting on the couch, 'cause she felt dizzy again. Timothy was sitting on the coffee table, cross-legged and he was looking intensely at Melinda, who was a bit shaken-up by the boy's apparition. Jim had seen Mel's change of behavior, so he put a hand on her shoulder and asked:

-Honey? What's wrong?

-Oh, don't worry, I'm ok; Timothy surprised me, that's all.

-Ok, I'm going to let you two talk then.

He kissed Mel's hair and went upstairs.

Mel looked at Timothy, who hadn't say anything yet.

-Hey, Timothy, where have you been?

He hadn't came back since the day they had met.

-Hi! Well, I've been around never very far but I saw that you were sick and my mother got mad at me once because I kept bothering Lily when she was sick this other day. But then I saw that this woman visited you so I thought I could visit you too. I was just waiting for her to leave.

Mel was really touched by this little guy, he was so smart, and behaved so well.

-You're so sweet! Thanks I appreciate that you didn't came when I was sick. Well I'm not really sick, but-

-You're faking it? I did that, when I didn't wanted to go to school...

Mel looked at him with an angry look. Then she laughed seeing that Timothy was ashamed of what he said:

-Hey, it's ok, it's not a very bad thing, don't feel ashamed. And you know what I did that too when I was about your age. Timothy looked at her surprised but he smiled.

What Mel didn't say is that she did it because she was sometimes really afraid by some spirits and her Grandmother wasn't always there and since her mother couldn't bare earing about ghosts no one would help so it was easier to pretend to be sick so she wouldn't have to go to school.

-Anyway, no, I'm not faking it, what I have is called 'morning sickness' it's what happened when you're expecting a baby...

-Oh, so you're going to have a baby! It's cool, is that what you were doing the other day when I couldn't stay, making the baby?

-Err... No, Mel didn't know how to get out from that and she was starting to blush, Actually we were making a test to be sure that I was pregnant, but let's talk about you.

She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, she wasn't ready to make a 'how do we make babies' lesson yet... So she tried to know a bit more about him.

-Do you know why you're still here? Do you know where you are supposed to go?

-I'm supposed to go somewhere?

-I guess it means no. Okay when a person dies she's supposed to cross over, it means going to the next place a place where only spirits can go, it's a safe and peaceful place where you will find all the people you love and that died before you. Do you know people that have died?

-Yes, my Grandpa, he died when I was 6, I don't remember him that well, Timothy said in sad voice.

-Hey, it's ok, I'm sure you will recognize him, and I'm also sure that he will remember you as if you had never been separated. How could someone forget about such a nice boy!

Mel had managed to make him feel a bit better, she felt it.

-Ok then, but how can I go there, in this place? Asked Timothy who started to be really interested by 'this place'

-Well you should see a light and if you do you just have to go into it, explained Melinda.

-I don't see any light, said Timothy disappointed.

-It's Ok it happens sometimes, it means that you have something keeping you here. Maybe you know what it is. Is there something annoying you, or maybe someone you want to talk to. I can help you do that.

Timothy looked like he was thinking about what Melinda said and searching, trying to find something.

-Maybe there's something... Could you talk to my parents? There is things I would like to tell them.

-Yeah, I can try. But I need to know where they are.

-My mum is in Seattle with Lily, and my dad is in a place called Angel's Trip, it's a holiday village, not to far from here I think.

-So, your parents don't live together anymore?

-Yes, they do. But when my dad said he was going there and that he wanted my mum to come, she yelled at him and said that she would never go there again, ever. She was really mad.

-Ok, hum... I'll try to figure this out, said Mel thinking that it might be slightly harder that she thought!, Well Seattle is pretty far from here, you said the place you father is wasn't far from here, do you know where it is?

-I don't remember exactly but I think it's Georgia.

-Georgia! But you said it wasn't far from here!

-Well it's not that far compared to the way when we came from Seattle.

-Oh, Ok but you know it's still very far from here!

-I'm sorry, I didn't realized, said Timothy sadly, will you still help me?

-Well I don't know, you have to understand that I can't leave like this, I have obligations, responsibilities, I... I'm sorry but I can't give up everything to go there...

Mel didn't know what to say or to do.

-You said you could help me... I better leave if you can't.

-No, wait Timothy! Please!

But he was gone... Mel was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at the window where Timothy had just disappeared.

-Hey, baby, is everything ok?

Mel hadn't heard Jim getting down. He reached her and saw that she was crying.

-Mel, what's wrong?, he asked truly worried.

-I'm so mean! I told him I will help him, he trusted me and just minutes after I totally let him down and say that I can help him!!

Mel broke down in tears. Jim took her in his arms trying to comfort her. They sat on the couch, Jim was saying all he could find to make her feel better till Mel felt asleep from exhaustion and pain. All Jim could do was keep her close to him, he felt so bad to see his wife heartbroken like this...


	5. Another visit

**Please review!!**

**Chapter 5**

Mel woke up in their bed, not knowing how she ended up there. Then she started to remember what happened, the pain hit her as soon as she realized what she had done to Timothy. She tried to get up but she was too weak, she wasn't sure if it was the sickness or the pain but she felt so bad... She stayed in bed as she had no other choices. She wondered if Jim was at home, she couldn't say what time it was or if he was working today, she was very confused.

But then she heard his voice, he was downstairs, talking, she bet he was on the phone since no one was talking back to him. Hearing Jim calmed her a little and she went back to sleep.

She woke up a bit later, looked around her to see Jim sitting on the pillows at the bottom of the the windows. As soon as he realized she was awake, Jim got up and sat on the bed.

-Hey, honey, you slept well?, asked Jim calmly.

-Yeah, I guess you're the one who brought me here.

-You're right, you felt asleep in the couch and I thought you'll be better sleeping in the bed. How do you feel?

-Bad..., really bad... It kills me to see how I hurt him, I have to do something to help him but It's too far away...

-Hey, don't worry you'll find a way, you always find a way!, said Jim trying to comfort her.

-Well for this one I'm not sure...

Mel had tears in her eyes, she was much more emotional lately, and even if she knew why, it was hard for her not to be able to keep her feelings inside. She started to cry.

-I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying again you must think-

-Sh! I don't even want to hear what you're about to say! Don't apologize for being so human and so caring, you're amazing Mel and these are some of the many reasons of why I love you.

He took her hand and kissed it. They heard a car stopping at their house. Jim went at the window to see who it was.

-It's Payne..., said Jim a bit annoyed.

-Why does he come here? I don't really want to talk to him now anyway.

-Ok, I'll be right back, said Jim obviously happy.

He kissed her and went downstairs to answer the door that had just rang. He opened the door:

-Hi... Payne ...

-Oh, Jim! hello! Yeah I know you don't really appreciate seeing me at your house, but here I am, so are you going to let me in or not?

-Well, the thing is-

-Ok, thanks, said Payne entering the house. That's a very beautiful house, Melinda said you did most of it?

-Uh yeah, but you know-

-In fact I really didn't come to talk about your house, nor to speak to you at all, to be honest!

-I know that, trust me! But Mel's-

-Where's Mel by the way? I came at her store but Delia said she wasn't there, and as far as I can see she's not here either.

-Well if you had let me talk the first, the second and the third time you would already know that Melinda's sick and that she's resting upstairs...

-Oh!

-Yeah, so if you don't care, you really should leave and let her sleep, or go back to sleep since I doubt you're legendary calm and discretion have prevent her from waking up.

Of course Jim knew Mel wasn't sleeping and that Payne hadn't wake her up, but he enjoyed bother him...

Payne was about to leave when Jim called him:

-Wait Rick, can I ask you something?

In the bedroom Mel was wondering why things were so long. Jim had just to say that she didn't wanted to talk and Rick would leave, but then she thought 'It's Payne, asking him time can take fifteen minutes if he's in a good day!' She could hear them talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. She will have to ask Jim what took so long.

Finally she heard the door, and the car leaving, soon Jim appeared at the bedroom door.

-Hey, was he that annoying that it took so long?, asked Mel while Jim sat on the bed.

-Well, he was ... Payne!, answered Jim with a smile, I'm not going to explain it to you, he add taking Mel's hands.

-No, you're right. Hey, did I hear you talking on the phone earlier?

-Er..., yeah it was Delia, she wanted to know how you felt. I thought you were asleep so I hung up quickly.

Mel felt something weird on Jim's behavior but she couldn't say what it was. Jim got up:

-I'm going to make something for dinner, do you want anything?

-No, thanks I can't eat anything.

-Something to drink?

-Ah, yeah a herb tea would be great.

-Ok, I'll bring it back quickly, said Jim kissing Mel's forehead.

-Thanks Jim.

And Jim left. Mel was confused, something was wrong, but maybe she was just so tired that her mind was playing with her.

Jim got back soon with a tea and something to eat for him.

-If the smell makes you sick i can eat downstairs, he said giving Mel her tea.

-No, stay! It's ok!

So Jim sat on the bed in front of Mel who had managed to get up enough to sit. They started talking about all kinds of things: Jim's work, Delia, Tim, when they finished their 'diner', they had started to talk about the pregnancy.

-How many time do you think we'll be able to keep it secret? Asked Jim.

-I don't know but at least a couple of weeks, I hope, I think that then they'll start asking questions about me being sick so long...

-Yeah, probably...

Mel was lying down again, she still felt really tired even after the nap. She took Jim's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Jim looked at their hand for a while and then at Mel and asked

-Do you feel anything?

-I'm not really sure, I feel something but I think it's more likely to be dizziness or some fear...

-Fear?, replied Jim worried.

-Don't worry it's just that it's a huge thing, even if we want it, even if I know you're there and everything it's still a bit scary for me, that's all.

-Oh, ok i get it, well I have to confess that I'm a bit scared too, but I think that it's normal.

-I guess, yeah.

They stayed like this, their hand on Mel's stomach, a few more minutes till Mel slowly felt asleep. Jim got up, tenderly kissed Mel and brought the tea cup and his plate downstairs. He locked the doors, they always did since the Shane problem, and went back in the bedroom, he took off his clothes and got in bed. He got closer to Mel trying not to wake her up.

The next morning Mel felt a bit better, or at least the pain hurt less, but the morning sickness was still there...

She realized that it was more than 9am, Jim hadn't wake her up, which was weird since she was going back to work today. She got up and went downstairs, she found Jim carrying bags.

-What are you doing?

-Good morning too, said Jim dropping a bag to hug her.

-Sorry, good morning, but still what are you doing, and why didn't you wake me up?

-Don't worry about that. Hungry?

-Yeah, actually. But Jim why-

-Ah sh! , just sit down I'm going to make you a nice breakfast you haven't eat anything for at least a couple of days.

Mel couldn't help but wondering what was going on. But since Jim wouldn't tell her anything she just sat and started to eat what Jim was giving her. This morning it was French Toasts with raspberries.

Then Jim took the bags and left to put them in the car. When Mel finished her breakfast she went to the shower and got dressed with what was out, ready on the bed then she went out to see what Jim was doing.

She found him sat on the porch stairs. He got up when she arrived.

-Ready?

-Yeah, but you weren't supposed to drive me to work today.

-Then, don't worry because I'm not.

Jim smiled suspiciously and made her walk through the car. She got in totally confused.

Jim started the car and they left.


	6. The Trip

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews!!

Chapter 6

-Are you going to tell me where we are going?

They have been on the roads for a couple of hours now, but Jim still hadn't say the destination.

-You'll see..., he said with the suspect look on his face again.

-Can you-

-And you can ask me as many times as you want I won't tell.

-Actually I was going to ask you if we could stop somewhere, I'm not feeling very well..., said Mel.

-Oh I'm sorry, yeah sure.

Jim pulled over so Mel could get out to walk and get some fresh air. He got out too to check on her, he reached her, she was walking in circle, taking deep breath.

-Are you going to be sick? Asked Jim.

-No, I don't think so, I just need some air, walk a little...

-Ok ... Is there anything I can do?

-No, you're sweet, thanks, she said while sitting in the car.

Jim followed her, bent over her taking her hands.

-Are you feeling any better?

-A bit, yes...,

At this moment a car stopped near them.

-Everything ok? Do you need help?, asked a man.

-Oh, no we're fine, thanks! It's just- Ouch!

Jim had just hit himself on the car while standing up.

-Are you ok?, asked Mel worried seeing Jim holding his head and trying to keep his balance.

-Yeah I think so..., I'm just a bit dizzy. Apparently we take turns for that, he added trying to relax Mel. It's ok sir, we don't have any breakdown, we'll be fine, thanks for stopping, said Jim to the man who was still wondering what was going on, feeling a bit guilty that he had made Jim hit himself.

And the man left, leaving them both a bit under the weather.

-I think we both need to take a break, noticed Mel.

-Don't worry for that..., said Jim, but for now it's almost noon, we should find somewhere to eat, it will probably do us some good.

-Yeah, you're probably right, let's find some restaurant or an inn.

After hugging Mel quickly but sweetly, Jim got back on the driver's sit and they started to search a nice place to eat. After a while, they found a cute little inn, that sounded really good. The room was beautiful, the food great, they spent a sweet moment there.

Then they headed back towards their unknown destination, well only unknown for Mel, but she seamed to have gave up on that part. She was now singing, like a crazy little girl would do in front of her mirror singing with a hair brush, which made Jim laughs a lot,he always loved to hear her sing, she had such an amazing voice! He was really happy to see her so full of life and joy after what happened with Timothy, she even didn't seem sick any more.

But then Mel's voice became weaker and weaker until Jim realized she was crying. He was about to ask her why when he understood. The song on the radio was 'In This Room' by Leslie Tucker.

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

" In this room  
lives the sweet ghost  
of a love gone away  
it comes to me  
whispering the things you used to say  
between hills and valleys  
the softness where we lay  
in this room  
it's lonely now

in this room  
I can barely breathe  
this air that speaks your name  
it flows through me  
from each corner  
from the window frame  
where we'd watched together  
for the sun to rise again  
in this room  
I miss you  
in this room  
there's a place on the wall  
a picture of you and me  
In this room  
I can still recall  
the dreams you shared with me  
and it felt like a castle  
now it feels more like a tomb  
in this room  
I remember

they say true love never dies  
but sometimes lovers do  
and few ever realize  
the kind of love we knew  
in this room  
there were flowers  
sent to ease the pain  
and I pray for hours  
trying to understand  
how one life passing  
could mean this love is through  
in this room

i can feel you

i will see you again

in this room."

And everything in this song brought back Andrea's memories, which were never far, but hearing this song was very difficult, even Jim seemed very touched. But he knew that Mel wouldn't want him to change the station, so he just posed his hand on her leg to let her know that he was there, that he understood. She took his hand in hers and hold it very tightly, appreciating his support, which was all she needed right now. When the song finished, they were both lost in thoughts, then Mel dried her tears and took a deep breath, and before Jim could say anything:

-Thanks Jim. I'm ok, she added, seeing that he was very concerned even if he tried to hide it.

-Ok, I'm there if you want to talk about this.

-I know. I may talk about it later but there's no rush...

She kept his hand in hers as long as she could until she let it slide, which showed Jim that she had felt asleep.

When Mel woke up, it was already dark outside, she had no idea where they were, but she knew Jim wouldn't tell her so she didn't even asked. They drive a few hours more, then Jim finally started to slow down and turned in a path, which was climbing in the middle of the forest. When Jim stopped the car, just next a 'Welcome to...' sign, Mel looked at Jim amazed, and sighed:

-I can't believe you did that!!


	7. The Arrival

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone that read my storie and especially some of you that post reviews, thank you so much for doing it it's really appreciated! Hope to have some more... and hope that you're going to like this new chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

(-I can't believe you did that!!) How do you know? I never told you! I don't understand...

-I heard you talking to Timothy when I was upstairs and when I saw how bad you felt because you couldn't help him I had to do something. So I searched on the net and I managed to find this place. Mel looked at the sign again 'Welcome to the Angel's trip', she still couldn't believe it, Jim had drove them all the way from Grandview to Georgia to help Timothy. They were now out of the car, walking through the forest, hand in hand.

-But work? I mean I got the store and you, you were supposed to have the night shifts this week, how can we leave like this?

-First I had free days to take, so I have at least a week of holidays. For your store, Delia said that it was ok, things are getting calmer, so she can mind the shop, and even if things started to be more difficult I asked Payne and he agreed to give her a hand, so you're pretty much free for as long as you want.

-So this long talk with Payne, the phone call to Delia it was ...

-Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise...

-Well it is... I... I don't know what to say... You're amazing. I can't thank you enough, it means so much!

-I just had to do it, you were heartbroken, I couldn't stand to see you so sad so...

Mel stopped walking, so Jim too, he looked at her, she was crying.

-Hey, what's wrong?

-Nothing, I just feel so much love coming from you, you show it more everyday, and I love you so much, and all those stupid hormones just make me so-

-Hey, Honey come here.

Jim opened his arms and let Mel lay on his chest. They hold each other closely.

-I love you too, whispered Jim at Mel's ear.

It was getting late and it started to be cold. Jim waited for Mel to calm down a little, which went pretty fast since she felt so well in Jim's arms and then they began to walk towards the camp. It was composed by cabins of different size surrounded by the forest, it sounded very calm. They went in direction of the biggest cabin, Jim opened the door and they entered the entrance hall.

Almost everything was made with wood, it was really beautiful thought Mel. Though this didn't really matter to Jim who was exhausted from the trip and just wanted to get some sleep, a lot of sleep.

They went to the counter to register, when a man passed just behind them followed by a little boy.

-Melinda?!

-Timothy!

-I don't understand, you said you couldn't come, that it was too far away!... Well thank, it's so nice.

-Ah for that you have to thank Jim, he's the one that got us here. I'm sorry, Timothy, but you have to understand that I can't talk to you now, it'll look weird.

A few people were already looking at Mel strangely, even though Jim had put himself at the place where Mel seemed to talk, so that it wouldn't look like she was talking to a big empty space, the fact that Mel was talking to his stomach (she was looking Timothy in the eyes) looked weird.

-Oh, yeah I understand, it's ok, I'm going to back with my dad. I'm so happy that you're here!

And he disappeared with a big smile. Mel had never seen him this happy, he was so excited to know that someone was going to help him. Mel felt better too, all her sadness had left her when she realized where they were, but she was still afraid of what Timothy's reaction would be. Now all the fear was also gone. She looked up at Jim, who wasn't sure whether Timothy was gone or not.

-I'm sorry, said Mel posing her hand on his chest, we're only there for a few minutes and I already managed to make people notice us...

-Don't apologize, you see how happy and relieved you are now? That's all I wanted for you, that's why we came here so just do what you have to do and don't think about what the other think, ok?

Mel nodded, Jim kissed her on the forehead.

They went back to the counter where Jim asked:

-Good evening, we booked a cabin for two, Melinda and Jim Clancy?

-I'm going to check this, Sir.

-Thank you.

Jim turned himself to look at Mel:

-I'm sorry I should have said Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy.

-Oh no! It's ok, plus I think that it sounds good 'Melinda and Jim Clancy', yeah it sounds great, maybe we should do something for this.

-Really? You would do that?

-Of course, I'll be honored to wear your name. I should have done way before.

-Well, you want to do it now, it's enough for me. Thank you it really means a lot!

They smiled at each other and hugged tenderly.

-Sir? Your cabin's ready, it's the 47th. When you leave this one, you just have to go to your left and it will be the third one, explained the person in charge.

-Thank you, Mel and Jim both said.

So they both left the reception and began to search their cabin. They quickly found it, it was a nice little house, all made with wood, like all the other in the camp. They unlocked the door and entered. This inside was as beautiful as the big cabin's, it looked a bit like an old doll house.

-Wow it's amazing! Everything is just so beautiful!, said Mel admiring everything in the house.

-Yeah... It's overwhelming, replied Jim, sarcastically.

-All right, I know you're tired, we should go get the bags and settled a bit, then you'll sleep.

-I hope I deserve more than a night of sleep after all I've done...

-Hm... it depends on how tired you are, said Mel laughing, knowing exactly what Jim meant.

-Well, you'll see! Jim winked at her. Just stay here it's really cold outside, I'll go get the bags.

Just after Jim had left, Mel started to wonder about her clothes, she hadn't packed anything since Jim wanted everything to be a surprise. Mel just hoped that she wouldn't be too surprised when she will open up her bag... A few minutes after, she heard the car, she went outside to help Jim carry the bags inside.

While under the porch she heard a noise, like something growling.

-Jim, do you hear that? It looks like thunder...

-Yeah, I hear something but I think it looks more like a waterfall than thunder.

-A waterfall... that makes sense, said Mel lost in thoughts.

-Sorry?

-Timothy. He's wearing a swimsuit...


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 8**

Mel took the few steps and turned her head where the sound seemed to come from, and there she saw a very impressive waterfall, Jim had followed her and they both looked at this huge fall.

-You think Timothy drowned there?, asked Jim laying his arm around Mel's hips.

-Well, we can only guess; he hasn't told me yet how he died but it would be logical... . Poor little guy...

-Yeah, it's very sad. Die this young, it's really unfair! I can't imagine either what it's like for the parents, it must be devastating; having a kid and...

-Having a kid is devastating?, asked Mel joking.

-Yeah, answered Jim rather seriously.

There Mel wasn't joking anymore.

-What?

-I'm kidding, Honey! hurried to replied Jim seeing that Mel was worried. You know i would never say that, I meant loose a child is devastating! You know what having a kid represents for me, especially with you, he added seeing that Mel was smiling again.

-Especially with me, uh? Said Mel trying to get away from his embrace, laughing.

-Only with you!

He took her in his arms and they laughed together.

-But you were right before, added Mel serious again, it must be devastating for the parents. Let's hope we'll never have to deal with this...

-Hey Mel, I don't want you to even think about this! Ok? ... Let's just talk about something else now.

-You're right. I'm sorry.

They got back on the cabin and started to settle in.

-Can I ask you something?, said Mel.

-Sure!

-Do I have to be worried about the moment where I'm going to open my bag?, she asked timidly.

-You mean, for your clothes and all your 'girl stuff', well if there is so many bags, he explained showing the big bag pile in the middle of the room, it's because it took pretty much all I could find in the drawers, in your closet and in the bathroom. So I think you won't miss anything, you even may have too much things.

-Ah, but women never have too many things!, she said, laughing at herself. Thank you, you really planned everything, that's why my clothes were already out when I got out of the shower, so that I couldn't see that the closet and all were empty, she said thinking back about the beginning of the day. I'm impressed.

-You're welcome, said Jim kissing her softly.

After having unpacked everything it was already time for dinner so they went back to the biggest cabin since there was a restaurant there. They were waiting patiently to have a table when Mel gasped:

-Ouch!! ...

-Mel! You ok?, asked Jim. Can't you be careful!, he yelled at the man that had just hit Mel in the stomach.

-I'm sorry Ma'am, I hadn't seen you were behind me. Are you ok?

-Yeah, I think so... You think it can be dangerous?, she asked Jim, worried.

-I don't know, it depends on how hard it was. How do you feel?

-Fine, not even in pain.

-Oh, ok then, I'm glad everything is fine, said the man relieved.

-No, it's not, Jim yelled at him.

He then turned back at Mel and said:

-Well it's a good sign if you don't feel any pain now, but you may feel some later if something is wrong, you will have to pay attention to it. And to any bleeding too...

-I don't understand, said the man a bit lost, what's wrong? You both seem very concerned but it's not that serious.

-Yes it is, now will you stop interrupting us, please!

Jim started to get really mad at him.

-Hey, baby, calm down, he couldn't know, said Mel trying to calm him. Excuse us, she said to the man, it's because I'm pregnant and you just hit me on the stomach so we're afraid...

She couldn't say it.

-Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say... I...

Just then a waitress arrived to tell them they had a free table for them.

-Well i guess you won't have to say anything, finished Jim still very upset.

They followed the waitress, leaving the man in the hall, feeling sorry. Jim apologized to Mel for being so rude, but she understood why he was, she was afraid too but didn't wanted to be pessimist so she proposed that until any bad sign, they shouldn't worry about this, he agreed. So they started to talk about other things, like what they were going to do the next days. The waitress took their order, then Jim told Mel that there were all kinds of activities organized, most of them on nature theme.

-At least, that's what they say on the Internet, explained Jim.

-Sounds great!

Soon the food arrived. Just when they were about to start eating, Timothy appeared:

-¡Hola, buen apetito!

-Gracias, said Mel amused.

-I'm sorry, said Jim confused.

-Timothy's talking in Spanish now, she explains.

-It's just a few words I learned with a cousin, don't know much more, though. So you met my dad?

-What? Why do you say that?, asked Mel surprised.

-I saw you talking to him just before, can I ask why Jim seemed so angry?

-Wait a minute, he's your dad?, she said looking at the man who was now sat too.

Jim followed Mel's look and saw the guy.

-No... don't tell me he's Timothy's dad.

-Yes he is..., simply said Mel.

-What's wrong with that?, asked Timothy who obviously hadn't seen what had happened.

-Don't worry sweetie, it doesn't concern you.

Mel felt that Timothy didn't need to know, it wasn't his problem, he had enough to deal with.

-Ok, then. I'll let you eat I'm going to stay with my dad. Bye!

And he was gone. Mel saw him reappearing at his dad's table, on a chair just in front of him, just as if they were eating together.

-I can't believe it!, said Mel.

-What?

-That it's his dad! Oh, don't worry, Timothy's gone, added Mel seeing Jim look, he's sitting with his dad.

-Well I guess it's not going to help you.

-Yeah... that's a great way to start things, said Mel ironically. Well the first thing I need to do is find how he died. I don't need to talk to his father now, Timothy will tell me.

They stopped talking about this and just enjoyed to spend some time together. After dinner they went out for a walk in the forest but didn't stay too long because it was pretty cold and night had already fall. So they made their way back to their cabin, and took directly the direction of the bedroom.

-So, since I'm not that tired, do you think I deserve a little something special?, asked Jim with a wink...

-Oh, yeah..., answered Mel, starting to kiss him.

The next morning, the sun rays slowly awoke them. They had spent a great night, and they felt really good. They got up and took their breakfast (there was all they needed in the cabins since the restaurant didn't propose breakfast). They were both relieved 'cause Mel hadn't feel any pain and hadn't have any bleeding, so things seemed fine. While Jim was taking a shower Mel got outside; she was so glad that she wasn't sick that she wanted to enjoy the fresh air and the sun. Suddenly Timothy appeared:

-Hey Melinda. Good morning.

-Good morning, Timothy. It's a good thing that you came.

-Why?

-I need you to tell me how you died...


	9. Timothy's Story

**I would like to thank the few people that keeps reviewing, I really appreciate it. Especially Honey and Natiblue that have supported me since the beginning and that keeps supporting me, thank you so much girls !! :) It means a lot for me!**

**Chapter 9**

-I think I have an idea but..., said Mel turning her head towards the fall.

-Well, if you guessed that I drowned there, replied Timothy following Mel's look, then you guessed well.

-So, you remember what happened.

Tim nodded. That didn't surprised Mel.

-Have you been there?, asked Timothy sitting down near Melinda.

-No, we only saw it from here.

-It's something amazing you have to go see it. At the end of the fall the water can spread a bit, it makes a kind of lake where you can can go swimming, we went there almost everyday with Lily and our parents.

Mel saw that he was smiling, she let him continue.

-It's really cool, we had a little boat so we could sail on the lake, i remember that we played pirates with my dad. It was only him and me 'cause Lily wasn't old enough to go into the boat, and now she will never go into one...

-Why not?, asked Mel seeing that Timothy was getting sad.

-Cause of what happened to me, answered Timothy.

-Oh, right, yeah I understand.

Mel nodded to show him that he could go on.

-So, that day, about a year ago, I was on the boat, and Mom and Lily were on the land, watching us and playing. There was no one else that day, it was like we had the whole place just for us and I was having so much fun! Maybe so much that I wasn't paying any attention 'cause suddenly I felt on the water... I wanted to swim, I am-... was a good swimmer, but my legs were hanged up to the cord that was all over the boat to hold it, you know, so I couldn't do anything, I couldn't swim I started to panic, I screamed but my head was under the water and I couldn't go back to the surface, so it just made me swallow water, and slowly I... I just stopped moving and... it was like I was falling asleep...

Mel had tears in her eyes but she didn't wanted to cry in front of Timothy who, him, was really though.

-But didn't you said that you were playing with your dad?, she asked trying to understand how Tim could have just drowned like this without being helped by anyone.

-Well, he always was when I was on the boat, my parents were really careful with this, but that day, at this moment he wasn't. You see, my sister had just hurt herself with a rock I think, and my mom couldn't make Lily to calm down, so Dad told me to be very careful and he went to see Lily to console her. Now that I'm thinking about it, I think I know what happened that I felt; I wanted to know how was Lily but I couldn't see anything from where I was and I thought stupidly that if I got up I would see more...

-Hey! You're not stupid! I will never let you say that! How could you ever have imagined what will happened! Mel had never seen such a smart little boy and wouldn't let him think what happened what his fault.

-Anyway that's when I felt, at first they didn't see that I was on the water 'cause like I said I was kinda trapped under the water so they didn't hear me screaming, and as there was no one else around, no one could have seen me but my parents.

-Do you know when they realized that you were drowning?, asked Mel who had now tears running on her cheeks quietly.

-I think I was already dead 'cause I saw it from the land, I wasn't on the water anymore. In fact it's my little sister that realized first...

.

. . . . .

Lily had finally calmed down, thanks to her dad, he always known how to comfort his little angel.

-Where is Timothy?, asked the little girl to her parents.

-What?, answered her mother turning her head towards the lake, he's on the- Oh my god!! Timothy!! TIMOTHY!! NO!!

-Stay here with Lily!, yelled the father who was already rushing in the water.

He reached the boy, freed his legs and brought him back on land, his son wasn't breathing, he didn't know what to do, he thought that their best chances were to go back on the camp where they will get help cause there was no one around, here. So he ran like he had never before, followed by his wife, carrying Lily. They arrived at the main cabin within minutes.

-HELP!! We need help!! My boy drowned, he isn't breathing! Please, help him!!, yelled the father, lying his son on the floor with caution.

Soon a young woman that had training for this, approached and started to work on Timothy. Some people were taking care of the parents, someone took the little girl, who wasn't realizing what was happening, and slowly took her away from the room they were in, in order to prevent her from being shocked by her parents, since she couldn't understand that her brother was in trouble she couldn't understand why her parents started to get hysterical. They knew it was really bad but didn't wanted to think of it. The young woman tried to resuscitate Timothy for 30 unbearable minutes till a paramedic's unit arrives.

-Please! Please save our little boy! We can't loose him...

But when the paramedics saw the little boy and learned from the girl how long she had been working on him, and that there was no changes, that he hadn't spit the water out, they knew there was no chances... Still, so the parents could see that they were trying to do all they could to save their baby, they tried to resuscitate him too. They checked his vitals signs, monitored him, took the water off his lung, and kept working on him. They choked him more than what was usually necessary, and finally after an other hour, they stopped everything.

-No no no! What are you doing?! You have to keep doing your thing!! You can't stop now!! Please..., yelled the mother, already in tears. She broke down, her legs couldn't held her anymore. Her husband quickly got to her and helped her to stay up, holding her against his chest, he was in tears too, barely supporting himself up.

-You have to do more! You have to try again, try harder! Please we can't loose our baby...

-I am sorry, we have tried everything we could, we even did more than we do usually but nothing will bring your son back now, explained the paramedic, I am sorry...

Timothy's parents couldn't think anymore, they just hold each other as close as they could, wishing to be the ones dead instead of their son...

. . . . .

.

-They tried to save me but, by the time my father reached me, it was already too late... Why are you crying?, asked Timothy surprised.

-I'm sorry, it's just so sad... and so unfair! Nobody should die this young! I can't imagine what it must have been like for you and your parents, and Lily, replied Mel who couldn't hold her tears and sobs anymore.

-I don't even know how they told Lily, I think I was so sad to see my parents crying this hard that I couldn't watch them any longer, so I went back to the waterfall and tried to put the boat out of the water -I didn't know yet that I was dead- as I didn't managed to reach it, I went back to my parents and they were with Lily and some people that were saying 'Don't worry we're going to take care of everything, just think about yourself right now.' or 'It's going to get better. You have to be strong for your little girl now...' things like that didn't understand why back then, but now..., ended Timothy.

-Well you had a very clear mind, this is surprising. Most of the spirits are very confused, you are obviously not now and didn't seem to be back then which means that you are very smart.

Mel was getting better and seeing that Timothy didn't seem to be that affected by what happened had made her understood that his death, the way he died, wasn't what was keeping him back. She was still wondering what it was though. She was about to ask him if he knew anything that Mel could do to help him but:

-I have to go, I think Dad is going to the waterfall today, and I want to be with him, bye!

And he disappeared.

-Er... Ok ...

She won't know for now. She was still thinking about all Timothy had just said when Jim opened the door.

-Hey Honey, you're ok?, he asked while sitting behind her and taking her in his arms.

-Yeah, I think so. It's just so sad if you had heard what he said...

-Actually, I have...

-You have?, asked Mel turning her head over her shoulder to look at him with a surprised smile.

-I wanted to come with you after the shower and I was about to get out when I heard you talking, I figured Timothy would be scared if I had come so I just stood behind the door. I feel really sorry for him, his story is so sad, he added posing his head on Mel's shoulder.

-Yeah, it really is...

She took Jim hands in hers and put them in her stomach.

-You know, I was thinking about our mothers while I was getting ready, started Jim.

-And?

-I was wondering how we were going to tell them?

-About the baby?

-Yeah... I think they would like to be the first to know but if you want to tell someone else before.

-No, you're right, it's a good idea to tell them first. Maybe we could invite them both to dinner, and say it to both at the same time, so they won't be jealous because one learned it sooner than the other. What do you think?, proposed Mel.

-I think it's a great idea!, answered Jim.

They spent a few more minutes sat on the stairs and then went for a walk in the camp, they started to meet some new people and went back to their cabin. Mel started to feel sick again so instead of having lunch she went to bed and try to rest. Jim stayed with her till she was asleep, then left the cabin to go at the reception.

When Mel woke up, she was feeling a bit better, she got up to find an empty house, but before she could start to worry she heard the door.

-Hey sweetie. Where were you?, she asked.

-Missed me already?, he said smiling, I was just at the reception, I have good news for you.

-Really? What kind of news?

-First your store: I called Delia, she said that everything was fine, there is a lot of work but so far she managed to go through it alone.

-Great! I'm making money without even working.

-Yeah, that's what we call holidays!, he said playfully. And I checked with the registration woman; Timothy's dad is there for 2 weeks, that gives you enough time to help him?

-I think so. But how can you know this?

-I said that we had an argument with a man yesterday, she said that she had seen what happened, so I explained that I was sorry for being so hard on this man and that I wanted to apologize to him, so it would be nice of her to tell me where he was and how long he will stay.

-Wow...! You're really good!, Mel said impressed.

-I know, Jim said joking. So you're feeling better?

-Yeah, thanks.

-So, what would you think of a walk?

-Sounds good. Where?

-I let you choose, but I think I already know, answered Jim with a smile.

-Probably... So, waterfall?, Mel replied smiling back at him.

-Let's go!

They kissed sweetly and took the way of the fall, hand in hand.

When the arrived, the beauty of the place made them speechless. As Timothy said, it was something amazing, very impressive. It was really huge and made a lot of noise. They were walking for a while appreciating the place and being in the nature when they saw a man.

-How come I'm not surprised?, asked Jim smiling at Mel.

She smiled back at him.

-Maybe 'cause someone said that he'll be there...


	10. The Father Talk

**Hey guys I actually have 2 more chap as long as this one (even longer) already written but i guess you know what I wait before posting them...**

**Chapter 10**

Mel was starting to get to Timothy's dad when Jim asked:

-You'll be ok?

-Yeah, why wouldn't I?, replied Mel surprised.

-Let's see... maybe 'cause he already hurt you.

-Jim! Come on! He didn't do it on purpose and you know it.

They looked deeply in each other's eyes. Jim knew she was right, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

-Well, I guess I can't ask you not to talk to him after all we did to help Timothy, anyway...

-After all you did!, corrected Mel. Don't worry I'll be fine. You can come with me if it reassures you, she said posing her hand on his chest. Jim took her hand in his.

-No, it's your... thing. I don't want to interfere in this, but I'll stay close by.

-I hope you will!

Melinda put herself on tiptoe to kiss Jim. He took her in his arms, kissed her back and hugged her closely. Then Mel started to walk towards Timothy's father, holding Jim's hand as long as she could. She looked at him one last time, they smiled at each other.

Mel then started to focus on what she would tell the man or better how she would have to tell him. When she had almost reached him, she realized that he was crying. She slowly approached him.

-I guess it still hurts... , she said more to herself than to Timothy's father.

-I'm sorry? Asked the man, turning his back to Mel to hide that he was crying.

-Your son, Timothy?

-What? How do you know that? He asked very surprised.

-All in good time, first I would like to talk about what happened yesterday, and before that I would like to introduce myself 'cause, well the circumstances weren't very favorable when we met. My name is Melinda Gordon, she said raising her hand.

She was taking all the time she could before getting to the point, since the 'revealing her gift' part was always hard for her. The man shook her hand.

-Vince McOlin, he said still a bit confused.

-I think you remember my husband, Jim Clancy, added Mel with a shy smile, while turning her head to look at Jim, who was walking along the water, almost always watching them.

-Yeah, of course I do. Can I say again that I'm really sorry for what I did. I can't tell you how bad I feel, I-

-Hey, you don't have to, and you don't have to be sorry, it was nothing, really. I'm the one sorry that we reacted like that. Jim shouldn't have been so hard, he's really not like this usually, I swear! It's just that he's been waiting for this for like... ever, so he would, well, we would be devastated if anything had been wrong, explained Mel while putting her hand on her stomach.

The man smiled seeing this.

-Sure, I understand, I would never forgive myself if I had done something to you. So you're sure everything is fine?

-Well, not one sign that something could be wrong, so Jim said that there was no reason to worry.

-Good, I'm glad, he said obviously relieved.

Mel took a deep breathe, she looked at Jim, who, seeing that she started to feel uncomfortable, understood that she was about to tell her secret. So to encourage her, he blew her a kiss and made his cute supporting smile. Mel smiled back at him, waking up the courage to speak.

-I have something else to talk to you about, she started.

Vince looked at her, hoping to have an answer on how she knew about Timothy. Of course:

-You asked me how I knew about your son, Timothy, well... the thing is that I... I met him. In fact he's the reason that I'm here, talking to you...

-This can't be possible, my son is dead, he drowned right here in this fall, practically a year ago, Vince said, tears coming in his eyes.

-I know, he... he told me his story, he told me all that happened that day, replied Mel.

-Are you listening? I just told you that Timothy is dead. How would he tell you his story?

He started to get upset, Mel knew she had to explain everything to him, otherwise things would get worse, even if she wasn't sure that thing wouldn't get worse no matter what.

-I... I have a gift, I can speak to and see the... dead, their spirits. I have seen Timothy, he is the one that told me you would be here, in Georgia, 'cause this is where he died, he told me that you would come here today. He explained to me how he died this morning, that he felt from the boat, how everyone tried to save him, but it was too late.

Mel tried as hard as she could to make him believe her. Vince remained silent, when she stopped speaking, he looked at her, tears slowly rolling on his cheeks, he shook his head:

-How can you say that? Is this a joke? What kind of trick did you use to know all this. Maybe only Internet, uh? What do you want from me, a message to give to him, maybe a message from him? 100 to say to he loves me, 200 to tell him that we'll never forget him, that he'll always be in our heart! I'm not buying!

-I don't want anything from you, I don't want your money, I just need you to help me figure out why your son is still, why he can't move on.

Vince was now really angry, he started to yell.

-Maybe he just can't move on 'cause he's dead, alright! I don't know why you make up this story, or if this is just a bad joke, but you won't have me with your lies, ok? Now you better leave me alone, he finished in a threatening tone.

-Is there a problem here?

Jim put an arm around Mel, she felt really relieved to feel Jim beside her, 'cause she was starting to feel unsafe.

-Yes, there is one, said Vince, angrily.

He had lowered his voice though.

-I think you're wife is either trying to swindle me or she's just nuts!

-For your own sake you better never say this again..., Jim said with a threatening voice.

He had rage in his look. He couldn't bare to hear people insulting Mel. And even if she acted like she was used to it, he knew it hurt her every time.

-Please you have to believe me, insisted Mel, I can't help him if I don't know what is keeping him here.

-Stop saying that my son is here! Ok?, he then turned to face Jim. If you don't want me to be rude, make her stop lying like this!

-Hey! If she says that Timothy is still here then he is still here.

-Mt McOlin, he is here right now, slowly said Mel.

-Why do you insist? I don't believe you anyway.

-Hey, so you finally talked to him, said Timothy, who hadn't paid any attention to what his dad had just said.

-Yeah sweetie, but I don't think he will ever talk to us again, he doesn't believe that you're here.

-I should have thought about that. He only believes what he can see, he used to tell me that if you don't have any proof then you can't believe.

-Unfortunately he's not the only one...

-Ok, that's enough!

Vince left them shaking his head in disbelief.

The little boy watched his dad leaving with a sad face.

-I'm sorry Timothy, but I don't think your dad is going to help us, but maybe you should tell me why you wanted to see him, I might be able to help you.

Mel suddenly felt dizzy, she almost lost her balance, but Jim helped her to stay steady.

-Hey Mel, what's wrong?, he asked worried.

-I don't know I just feel dizzy, I must be more tired than I thought.

Mel had still trouble to stay up, they walked in direction of the forest to hide from the sun. Mel sat down on a rock. Jim knelt down to look at her.

-You better?, he asked taking her hands.

-Yeah, don't worry, I probably just need to sleep. We should go back to the cabin.

-You decide. What about Timothy?

-He's gone...

Mel got up to go back to the camp.

-You think you can walk until the cabin?, asked Jim.

-Yeah don't worry. I told you I probably just need to rest, Mel said trying to reassure him as much as herself.

They both feared that this could be something much more serious.

When they arrived, even though it was only the late afternoon, Mel went straight to bed. Jim sat down on the bed looking at her, worried.

-You think it can be ...

She couldn't say it. Jim took her hand.

-Hey, don't think about this now, ok? Like you said you may only be too tired. We'll figure everything when you'll be rested. There is nothing we can do anyway, and if there is any problem the best thing to do is to stay lie down. So stay here, don't worry and try to sleep.

-Ok, doc!, she answered with a little smile. Will you stay with me?

-Of course, if you want me too.

-Yes. But if you want to do something else, you can. I don't want you to stay here just because I asked you to.

-I want to. Plus what do you want me to do without you? Mel smiled. Do you want anything? Water? Tea? Soup?

-Just some water, thanks.

Jim kissed her head, and got up. When he came back, less than a minute after, Mel was already asleep.

-You really needed to rest, whispered Jim, putting the glass of water on the bedside table.

He kissed her tenderly, and lie down close to her.

Mel woke up in the middle of the night, she was still feeling tired but she needed to walk a little, so she got up, she smiled seeing Jim sleeping peacefully. She noticed that he had still his clothes on too so he'd probably felt asleep not long after her. She gently caressed his hair and left the bedroom.

She went into the main room and almost screamed. On the couch, there was Timothy playing with the string of his swimsuit.

-Timothy? What are you doing here?, asked Mel trying to catch her breathe.

-I just didn't wanted to stay with my dad tonight, and I didn't wanted to come home either, so I thought maybe I could come here, I wanted to ask permission but you were already asleep, he said timidly.

-It's ok, don't worry. You're very welcome here, Mel said with a smile.

They stood silent for a moment.

-I'm sorry again that your dad won't help me help you. I will try to talk to him again. I'm not going to let you down now.

-That's also why I wanted to come here, began to say Timothy, getting up, I think I won't need your help, maybe I won't even need to cross over.

-What? What are you talking about? You can't stay here, you have to go into the light.

-Well that's not what your brother said...


	11. Timothy Explains

**Here's another (smaller) chapter but** **another one might come soon... Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing it's really appreciated! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Mel looked at him with a real scared look. She slowly sat down in front of Timothy.

-Who?, she whispered, trying not to wake Jim.

-Your brother; Gabriel, simply answered the little boy.

-How do you know Gabriel?, asked Mel, starting to be more and more scared.

-Back when I first met you at your store, in...

-Grandview.

-Right, in Grandview, when the woman came in, I left and I went on the square 'cause I saw other kids playing. I stayed and watched them for a while when a man stopped right next to me and asked 'You miss playing with your friends?', I realized that he could see me too. By the way i never asked you: how come you can see me?

-That's not important right now. What happened next?

-Well I said 'You can see me too?' so he said 'Oh, you already met Melinda...' I answered that yeah, then I asked if you two knew each other and he answered that yes since you were brother and sister.

Mel sighted, she tapped the couch next to her. Timothy sat down.

-Ok, so first of all, Gabriel is not my brother, and we have nothing in common except seeing spirits. We know each other but I would rather have never met him...

Timothy shook his head.

-Why would he lied about this?

-Because that's the only thing he does. I'm sorry sweetie but that's who he is. I guess he told you that you could stay here, that you would be able to speak with your family that you could stay with them forever. Or maybe that you could stay with him and his 'friends' where you would be happy for ever.

-Why would he say this?

-Timothy, I have dealt with him enough to know this, although like I said I would rather not having, and I know that it's what he says to spirits to make them stay earthbound.

-What if he'd told me this?

Mel was now sure that it was what Gabriel had told him. She was still wondering what interest Gabriel could possibly have in collecting Timothy's soul. He was just a kid!

-I'm sorry Timothy, but he lied to you. Staying earthbound won't permit you to be with your family the way you used to be. The only thing that Gabriel wants it's to keep as many spirits as he can to take control of the livings, including your own family, your parents, Lily, your friends... You have nothing to win by staying here, you can only loose you freedom, 'cause once you go with Gabriel it's almost impossible to leave then. Trust me I've seen it.

Melinda really hoped that Timothy would believe her, she couldn't imagine this little boy trapped with Gabriel. Timothy seemed to be lost, he was about to say something but he finally closed his mouth.

-What?, asked Mel.

-It's just that he told me you would try to convince me to crossover by saying that he was a liar.

Mel sighted.

-Timothy, if you knew already that you would go with him, why did you ask my help? If you met Gabriel right after meeting me, why did you came back to me? Why even make me come here?

-Because the first time I saw you, you sounded really nice, plus Gabriel didn't tell me that I shouldn't come to you so I thought: 'Let's go see what she proposes me'. And when you said that you will try to talk to my dad I thought 'maybe she can help me' and then you said that it was too far away. So I went back to see Gabriel but since he only proposed me to come with him and not to go speak with my dad, I left him too and came here with my dad. When I saw you I was really happy 'cause finally someone was really trying to help me and not making me go somewhere, but obviously you only want me to 'crossover'. So now I just think that if I can't speak to the people I love, I'm at least going to stay with them, which means do what Gabriel said.

Mel was starting to cry, she was realizing that things had been really difficult for such a little boy. She had to make him understand that the best thing to do was to go into the light. But she wanted him to take the decision by himself, when I will be ready. For that, she had to find out what was keeping him, and do everything she could to resolve the problem. She had a little idea of what could be keeping him here but she had to make Timothy say it.

-Sweetie, the reason I want you to crossover is because I know that it's the best thing for you, you will find peace there, love. Staying here will only make you feel sadder than you already are, you will get angry over the people you love 'cause they don't talk to you. I can't and I don't want to force you to go into the light but I do want to help you feel better at least. I can sense how sad you are and I don't want you to feel this bad, so if you help me we can make your dad talk to us and then I could explain to him what you need. Please let me at least try this, then you'll see, finished Mel.

Timothy remained silent for a few minutes, as if he was considering all that Mel had said.

-I have to go talk to him before, he said while getting up.

-Who, Gabriel? Why?, asked Melinda getting up too.

-I have to check what you said, maybe he has other things to propose me.

Timothy started to walk towards the door, Melinda following him.

-No! Please Timothy! Don't go with him! You have to be careful! Timothy!!

But he disappeared...

Mel stood in the middle of the room, crying. She suddenly felt something weird behind her, like a presence...


	12. Trying To Understand

**Ok here's the next chap. Thanks for reading but please review. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

Before Mel could do anything, someone was wrapping her, she quickly turned around and let herself go in Jim's arms. He hold her tightly, feeling her pain. When Mel started to calm down a little, he made her sit on the couch, still holding her closely, Mel won't let him pull away anyway. She wasn't crying anymore but Jim could feel her sadness. As she stood quiet, he kept holding her against his chest, one hand behind her head and the other running over her back, to try and comfort her.

-Baby, you want to talk about what happened?, finally asked Jim.

Mel slowly looked up at him. Jim dried the remaining tears on her cheeks.

-I heard that you were talking to Timothy but I didn't get what went wrong, he added.

-He left... to go see... Gabriel, she said with a sad tone.

-What? Why would he go to him? How does he even know him?

Jim couldn't believe either that Timothy could go with Gabriel, he was such an innocent little boy.

-He met him the same day he met me, on the square. Gabriel saw that Timothy was looking at kids playing so he took this chance to make him say that he missed playing with his friends. That's probably when Gabriel told him that by staying with him he would be able to play with his friends again, talk with his family, and the usual things...

-But I don't get it, what Gabriel want from him?, asked Jim frowning his eyebrows, Timothy's just a kid!

They always thought that Gabriel only wanted young adults 'cause they were stronger than anyone else. Why a 7 years old boy would interest him?

-That's what I asked myself too... I couldn't find an explanation so far. And I bet Gabriel didn't tell him, it would be too easy... Anyway he's gone now so...

-But he was there, pointed Jim.

-I'm sorry?

-It's just... I don't understand, why was he there? Why did he asked for your help? If he met Gabriel the first day you saw him, then why did he came back to you?

Melinda smiled.

-What?, asked Jim, surprised.

-Nothing, it's just that I asked him almost exactly the same thing, we really think alike, she explains still smiling.

Jim smiled back at her, first from the idea of them thinking alike, and then 'cause he was happy to see Mel smiling after being so sad. Unfortunately her smile didn't last long, soon she had a serious face again as she was about to tell him why Timothy did what he did.

-So, Timothy asked for my help because he wanted to know what I would do to help him, first he thought it was ok to stay with me, since I said I will help him but then I told him I couldn't 'cause it was too far away, so he went back to Gabriel. But apparently Gabriel only proposed him to go somewhere and not to help him talk to his family, so Timothy left him and went here, which seemed a good thing, he didn't trusted him and was wise enough to leave.

-Why are you speaking at the past tense?

-Because, now that he has seen that he can't talk to his dad through me, he said that if he couldn't speak to the people he loves he will at least stay with them and so 'do what Gabriel said'..., finished Mel sadly, looking down.

-Hey, Honey it's not your fault, you can't force his dad to talk to you. You've done everything you could. Now we have to wait for Timothy to realize who Gabriel really is and hope that he'll realize it soon enough...

Jim saw that Mel had tears coming in her eyes again, he took her face in his hand, removing a few hair to look at her eyes, he saw that she was really touched by what was happening. Mel confirmed it:

-Jim, he can't go with Gabriel... I'd be devastated...

-I know my love, I know. But there's nothing you can do about it now... hey... come here.

Jim slowly took Mel against his chest, whispering to her ear the words he knew would make her feel better.

-I love you too, she said back to him.

Jim kissed her hand and kept it in his, he looked at her more closely.

-I didn't even asked you how you were feeling? Physically I mean, are you any better?

Now that he was talking about it, Mel realized that the nausea was back, she tried to took it in a funny way, so she said with a little smile:

-Well, I think I don't have the 'morning' part in 'morning sickness'.

-Ah, but it was around 5 when I got up, so we're in the morning, answered Jim smiling too.

He was glad that Mel was thinking about something else than Timothy for a few minutes. Even if for that he had to make her see that she was feeling sick, at least she was thinking about her.

-I think we should go back to bed, try to finish our night, said Jim.

-It would be great, answered Mel, I'm sorry I woke you up by the way.

Jim shook his head, Mel hadn't to apologize. He had already told her that he even wanted her to wake him up, if a ghost had woke her up. Jim was about to say something when...

-Yeah, I know, I don't have to apologize, started Mel, but I do feel sorry and-

She couldn't finish her sentence 'cause she just got up, maybe too fast, and suddenly felt very sick. She rushed to the bathroom, Jim got up and ran after her. He went near her but he didn't know what to do, maybe Mel didn't wanted him to be here in moments like this. But after a few seconds Mel simply took his hand, showing that she appreciated that he was there.

After a minute or so Mel finally sat down, she put her head on her knees a few seconds. Then Jim gently made her get up, as she wasn't very steady, he carried her to the bedroom and slowly lied her down on the bed.

-Thanks, Jim. Thank you for being here and everything...

Jim noticed that Mel's voice was getting weaker. He sat on the bed and saw that she was very pale.

-It's ok, he said with a worried smile, you really should sleep now, Mel, you're exhausted.

Mel nodded.

-Maybe you should try to eat or just drink something before sleeping, Jim added.

-No, I really don't want anything, I feel like I can't keep anything inside...

-I know Mel, but you know nausea comes with hunger so you won't be better until you eat something, plus you have to rehydrate yourself after throwing up. Please, just some water would be good, insisted Jim.

-Ok, I think I can drink water, replied Mel who knew that he was right.

Jim got up to take a glass and quickly came back. Mel slowly sipped some water and put the glass on the nightstand.

-Good. If you wake up just try to drink some more before going back to sleep, it's really important.

-Promise. And yeah I won't think about Timothy, only about me and I won't get up, till I'm feeling much better.

Jim was obviously surprised.

-I didn't say-

-We think alike, remember?, explained Mel with a smile. You should come to bed too, you look very tired too.

Yes Jim was very tired but he was even more worried. He didn't wanted Mel to see it, though so he just nodded and climbed up in bed. They kiss each other and Mel laid her head on his chest. Jim kissed her head and kept caressing her hair till she felt asleep. He felt asleep not long after her.

When he got up the sun was already hight in the sky, he looked at the clock, it was a while after noon. He looked at Mel, she was sleeping peacefully, breathing slowly and regularly. He felt relieved when he saw that the glass was empty, at least she had drink a full big glass of water. Jim got up carefully trying not to wake Mel, he left the bedroom and slowly closed the door. He had nothing to do so he went outside, sat down on the steps under the porch to just enjoy the mountain air and the birds singing in the forest.

About half an hour later, he went back inside and a few minutes later he heard noise coming from the bedroom, Mel must be awake, so he began to prepare something to eat. He figured that Mel would rather start the day with a breakfast than with lunch, so he made her a hot chocolate milk and took some pancakes that were there from yesterday's breakfast, and a glass of orange juice. He put everything on a tray and carried it into the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he threw the tray away and rushed on his knees to reach Mel, who was stretched out on the floor.

-Oh my god!! MEL!! Can you hear me, please Mel say something! Hold my hand! Mel!!

He tapped her cheeks, gently squeezed her but Mel didn't react...


	13. At The Hospital

**Thanks for reading it and special thanks to those who review! Its really helping me to write to know that you appreciate it! :D So keep reading and please review. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

So Jim quickly checked her vital signs. He sighted in relief, the heartbeats were slow but they were there, and she was breathing correctly. Jim was really scared: since when was she unconscious? Could the noise he heard coming from here be Mel falling down? If it was this, it meant that she was down since at least fifteen minutes, the time it took him to make breakfast.

He carefully carried her up on the bed, putting her head on the pillow, trying to make her as comfortable as he could, he was about to call 911 when he felt Mel's hand moving in his.

-Oh my god! Mel? Melinda?

-Jim...

-Yes, sweetie, I'm right here.

Jim sighted in relieved and came closer to Mel. He gently caressed her cheek, still holding her hand. Mel felt him, put her hands on his and slowly opened her eyes, Jim smiled at her.

-Hey, how do you feel?, he asked.

-Pretty dizzy..., Mel answered with a weak smile.

-I bet you are! Feeling any pain?

-Wha- I... yeah actually...

Mel put a hand behind her head, sounding surprised, she felt a bump.

-Jim, what happened?, she asked, frowning her eyebrows.

-I found you unconscious on the floor. You must have hurt your head when you felt down.

And Jim got up to check Mel's head, there was no bleeding and the bump wasn't very big. As he went back on Mel's side, Jim noticed that she had a very worried face.

-Don't worry, Mel, it doesn't sound serious.

-Yeah, I am fine, said Mel, insisting on the 'I'.

Jim already knew what she wanted to say.

-I can't tell you if this has anything to do with the baby, but right now I'm more worried about you, Mel, you're not 'fine'; faint isn't a symptom of pregnancy, and I want to know why you are so weak. I think we should go to a hospital to have you examined.

Though Jim was almost sure of what was wrong with Mel (sadly he was just realizing it) he wanted her to be taken care of.

Against all his thoughts, Mel simply nodded, but Jim knew that all she wanted was someone to check on the baby, and he started to notice that once again Mel cared more about the baby than about her own health. The problem was that Mel had to be fine if they wanted their baby to be fine, and as much as Jim wanted this baby he was more preoccupied by Mel's health. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything was wrong with her by his fault.

As Mel was now awake they didn't call 911, but since Mel had trouble to stay staedy, Jim carried her and carefully installed her in the car. She insisted on the fact that it would safer for to sit normally on the front sit instead of lie down on the back sits like Jim wanted. When Mel was correctly sat, Jim ran at the main cabin to ask the receptionist where the nearest hospital was. As the woman that was here this day started to panic a little, he reassured her by saying it wasn't life-threatening, it was just a control that needed to be done in a hospital, which was true. After thanking her he quickly went back to the car, and asked Mel how she felt.

-I'm ok, Jim. It's not me you should be worried about...

-Hey, Mel, someone has to be worried about you and since you never seem to be worried about yourself, I have to and I want to.

-I know this, Mel replied with a smile, but I have to say that... I don't know I thought you would be more concerned about the baby.

Mel looked intensely at Jim trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked briefly at her and answered:

-I am concerned, Mel, but like I said before I am even more concerned about you that's all. Plus I'm sure that if you are ok there is no reason why the baby would not be ok too, that's also why I'm more worried about you.

The way towards the hospital took about twenty minutes during which both of them stood quiet, when they arrived at the hospital that was actually a sort of clinic, Mel managed to keep her balance when she got out of the car so Jim didn't had to carry her. They made their way to the entrance, Jim holding Mel closely.

When they arrived in the ER there were already dozens of people in the waiting room, it reminded Jim that the receptionist had told him that this was the only medical facility in like forty miles around, which explained why there was so many people in such a small hospital.

Jim went to the counter to present the situation to a nurse, but as he expected the nurse told him that there was a lot of people before them waiting and that they will have to wait too. So Jim tried again trying to be more convincing.

-Please we have to see a doctor, she hasn't feel good since a few days and today she passed out and felt on the floor.

As the nurse didn't seem to find this interesting, Jim added:

-She's pregnant. We really need to know if the baby is ok.

-Look, sir, I know you must be worried but obviously your wife seems fine, said the nurse looking at Mel who was standing a bit farther, she is walking you said you hadn't noticed any bleeding or anything. I'm sorry it isn't serious enough to pass before the others.

Jim sighted, he was pretty upset but he knew hospitals so he knew he couldn't do anything. He reached Mel and took her in his arms.

-I'm sorry, he said.

-Hey, its not your fault, said Mel pulling away, don't worry I can wait.

There wasn't even any free chair so they had to stay up, after about fifteen minutes a few persons were gone but there was still a lot of people waiting, after a few more minutes Mel started to feel very dizzy she tried to tell Jim.

-Jim... I don't... feel good...

Jim only had time to catch Mel before she hit the ground, losing consciousness again. He called for help and as it was the the nurse from the counter approaching he couldn't help but yell:

-Is it serious enough, now?


	14. Meeting the Doctor

**Another little chapter... all Mel/Jim lovers might especially like the chap after this one so stay tuned ;) Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Chapter 14**

The nurse couldn't find anything to answer, but Jim saw that she was truly sorry so he just shook his head but didn't say anything more. Another nurse reached them quickly pushing a gurney, Jim carefully put Mel on it, and for the second time in a couple of hours, he checked her vitals. Hopefully, just like the first time it was slow but the breathing and the heartbeats were there. The nurses pushed the gurney towards the nearest free exam room, Jim walking near Mel, holding her hand. It took them a while to find a room but finally they enter in a light blue exam room.

-I'm going to go get a doctor, but it might take a while..., said the nurse from the counter.

She quickly left as she didn't wanted to give a chance to Jim to blame her again. The other nurse was organizing things around Mel's bed, the counter nurse had told him Mel's troubles and symptoms while bringing her in the exam room.

-So you said she never stopped breathing nor her heart stopped beating?, the man asked Jim to be sure.

-Yes, at least I think so... when she first faint, I didn't noticed before fifteen minutes but since her vitals were correct when I got to her I think there were ok before too.

Jim tried to stay focused but he was so worried that his mind was a bit lost, the nurse had a reassuring smile while he checked Mel's vitals again.

-That's highly probable, yes. Ok, I don't think we need to monitor her then. Don't worry sir, we're going to take a very good care of her, he added seeing how worried Jim was.

Jim was sitting next Mel's bed still holding her hand, as soon as the nurse left the room too; ('Till the doctor hasn't seen her, there is nothing more I can do, but if anything changes or if you need anything press the nurse-call button, ok?'), he moved closer to her put one hand at the top of her head and the other on her stomach. After a few minutes Jim's head was slowly starting to fall, he was trying to resist but he was exhausted from all the worries of the past days and so he was slowly falling asleep, his head resting on his arm, close to Mel's.

A few minutes had passed when Mel slowly emerged from what, to her, seemed to be a really deep sleep, she knew Jim was near her though she hadn't opened her eyes yet, she felt him close to her and felt his hands on her. Mel gently put her hand on top of the one Jim had on her stomach, feeling that he wasn't reacting she opened her eyes, to see Jim asleep. She smiled, she was wondering how he could sleep like this; half seated on a chair, half lying down on the bed, but he seemed to manage it. It wasn't until after a few more seconds that Mel realized where she was, which was in the hospital obviously but she had no idea of how she had arrived in this room and actually her memories were a bit vague since the last night. She remembered being waking up by Jim, talking to him, going to the hospital but all the details about what had been said or done weren't there...

As her mind was getting out of the fog in which it was, Mel was starting to remember pieces when she felt Jim moving, and as he felt her hand on his, he quickly woke up. He lifted his head up and looked at Mel with a huge smile.

-You're awake! Since how long? Why didn't you wake me up?

-Just a few minutes ago, Mel answered, and I needed some time to figure things out.

-Figure things out? Figure what?, Jim asked worried.

-Oh, It's nothing, really. Don't worry about this.

Mel didn't wanted to worry him more than he already did.

-How exactly did we end up here?, she asked looking around her.

-You fainted again while we were waiting. I have to say that it was a really good idea to make us come before the other but, please, Mel, you have to stop scaring me like this...

-I promise I'll try, Mel replied smiling shyly, I'm sorry...

Jim got up and kissed her, making her unable to talk. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek tenderly.

-Hey, you know I only say this 'cause I'm worried, you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. I even think it's my fault, slowly added Jim more to himself than to Mel.

-What? How could it be your fault? There's no-

But Mel couldn't finish as the door opened on the nurse, followed by what seemed to be the doctor.

-Nice to see you awake, did you call my colleague?, asked the counter nurse.

-No, she just woke up minutes ago.

-Hi... Melinda Gordon. I'm Doctor Lumley, I'll be your doctor here, said the man holding his hand to Melinda.

She shook it briefly. Dr Lumley then turned to Jim with a questioning look.

-Jim Clancy, her husband, he said shaking the doctor's hand too.

-Ok, started the man turning himself back to Mel, so you came here because you faint this this morning and you've been very weak the past few days, read the doctor after taking Mel's chart, and you faint again while waiting in the ER.

Jim and Mel both nodded. They looked at each other, the doctor had forgotten something.

-Anything else?, asked Dr Lumley.

-I'm pregnant, said Mel. -She's pregnant, said Jim.

They smiled at each other and look at Dr Lumley who had a little smile too.

-Ok it can explain the weakness but fainting is serious and something directly related to the pregnancy. Have you any ideas of what could have caused it?

Jim put his head down.

-I think I do. And I should have done something prevent it...


	15. The Hospital Care

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing will be even more appreciated ;) I think I'll wait a bit more each time otherwise...  
**

**Chapter 15**

-What? Jim, what are you talking about?

-I should have noticed it before, Mel, I'm sorry but... she hasn't eat or drink correctly for days, Jim finally said looking at the doctor, and she has been sick a lot.

Jim was feeling very bad, he was always looking out for Mel, how could he have missed that, he should have made her eat more. No wonder she blacked out, he thought, she hasn't eat or drink enough, and the little she had, she threw it up, Jim hadn't even noticed that Mel had lost weight.

Mel was looking intensely at Jim, he looked so sad, she knew he would blame himself for this and she didn't wanted him too but she didn't wanted to talk to him about this in front of the medical staff.

-This might explain the symptoms, said Dr Lumley examining Mel quickly, we're going to make some blood tests to check this, and I'm going to give you IV solutions to treat those symptoms. Physiological solution to cover the nutritional needs and a physiological salt one for the rehydration, finished the doctor speaking both to the nurse than Mel and Jim.

As Mel nodded the man gave the nurse Mel's chart and left the room.

-I'll be right back, suddenly said Jim.

He kissed Mel on the forehead and followed the doctor. The nurse felt relieved that Jim had left.

-So, how do you feel know?, she asked Mel.

-Ok, ..., well tired, she admitted with a little smile.

-I'm sorry about before, I should have listened to your husband. He seems to know what he's saying.

-Well, yeah, he's a paramedic, explained Mel feeling proud, and don't worry about before, it's not your fault, we know how hospitals works, you can't handle everything at the same time, said Mel smiling.

The nurse smiled back, glad that her patient's reaction was better than her husband's. Mel had now turned her attention to the door wondering what Jim could be doing.

In the hallway outside Mel's room, Jim had reached the doctor.

-Dr Lumley? There's something I would like to talk with you. A few days ago a man hurt my wife by accident, it was not something big, really just a little punch but in her stomach... She said she didn't even felt any pain and I checked closely on her, there was no sign of anything wrong, so we didn't worry more but now with all this, I was just wondering if maybe we could have someone do an ultrasound to check on the baby.

The doctor looked at Jim with a suspicious look but seeing that Jim was really anxious he nodded.

-Sure, I'll have an Ob-Gyn to come see your wife, Mr Clancy.

-Thank you doctor, said Jim with a smile.

He then went back in the room. Dr Lumley looked at him a few more minutes and left with a preoccupied look.

When Jim entered the room, the nurse was taking Mel's blood pressure. He came at the bed and took Mel's hand. She smiled at him.

-Where were you?, Mel asked softly.

-I asked the doctor if he could have someone to check on the baby, Jim answered.

-Ha... I thought you said we should care about me first?

-I did, but I know you won't be fine till you know this little one is fine too, explained Jim caressing Mel's belly, and I do want to know if the baby is ok too.

Mel smiled at him, she put her hand in his hair while Jim let his hand on her arm.

-I'm glad you asked him, thanks Jim, said Mel while approaching Jim's head to kiss him.

The nurse had finished to take Mel's BP, and she was looking at them smiling tenderly. When Jim looked at her, she quickly looked away and started to write on Mel's chart.

-How's her BP?, Jim asked her.

-A bit slow, answered the nurse avoiding Jim's look, remembering that he was a paramedic she added, 11/5 it's not that slow but as you probably know, during pregnancy a higher pressure is always better. I'm going to come back to take some blood, and I think you should put on the hospital's pajamas, finished the woman.

-Why? You think I'll have to stay for a while?, asked Mel sadly.

-Well, it's already the end of afternoon, you faint twice today, your BP is a bit slow, Dr Lumley ordered tests and you want someone to check on your baby. That's makes a lot to do, I doubt you'll be authorized to leave today, you will at least stay tonight. Do you want me to help you change your clothes?

-No, it's ok, I will, replied Jim, thanks.

-Ok, I'll be right back.

And she left them. She was almost at the door when Jim got up and called her back.

-Excuse me?... Violet, Jim said after reading the nurse badge, I would like to apologize for before. I shouldn't have been so hard with you I'm sorry. Things are going crazy in hospitals I know this, I was just really worried. Sorry again.

-Thanks for apologizing, but... it's ok, don't worry. Now I can see why you were on edge. I understand now, Violet said smiling at Jim, then at Mel.

When she had left the room, Jim went back at Mel's bed, feeling Mel's suspicious look on him, but acting like nothing was going on. He was reading Mel's chart when she finally broke the silence.

-What have you done? You haven't been hard with her when you went at the counter. Did something happened when I was... 'out'?

Jim put the chart back at the end of the bed and sat on the chair near the bed who Mel was now sat too.

-Well, when I called for help, she was the first one to come to us and... yeah I've been rude. But like I said I was very worried, she didn't deserved to be talked to like this, that's why I apologized.

-Ok. Is that all?, Mel insisted.

-Yes, it is. What do you think I did?, replied Jim surprised.

-No, I mean was it only because you were worried?

Mel was trying to make him talk about it, she knew he would blame himself forever otherwise. So she insisted.

-Why did you say you 'should have done something to prevent this' like what's happening is your fault?

Jim looked down avoiding Mel's look. He sighted.

-Because... This is my fault! I'm a paramedic, I want to be a doctor and I'm not even able to see that my wife is feeling so bad that she faint twice and that she is dehydrated and... , Jim looked up to catch Mel's look, I hadn't even noticed that you had lost so much weight, Mel... I guess I just took your word when you said you were ok when I just have been way more careful! Make you drink only a glass of water when you've been so sick, what was I thinking? And why did you say you were ok when you're so obviously not? Weren't you supposed to tell me if anything wasn't right? I'm sorry I shouldn't blame you for this, I'm the one to blame...

-Hey! Hey, Jim! Stop this! How can you say this is your fault? How could you notice that I was not fine when I couldn't? The only reason I didn't tell you I wasn't feeling ok is because I felt fine. Of course I was tired and feeling weak but I never thought it was that serious. You really think I would have kept it for me if I was feeling this bad? Jim the last thing I want is you to worry even more than you already do. If I could have avoided all this trust me I would have.

Mel took Jim's hands in hers, they looked deeply in each others eyes.

-Still, Mel I should have seen-, started Jim before Mel interrupt him.

-Please, Jim, stop! I don't want you to feel guilty, you have no reason to! Come here, she said drawing him towards her.

Jim sat on the bed, facing Mel. Still holding each others hands, they both sighted at the same time.

-Let's not talk about this for now, ok?, asked Mel with a little smile.

-Ok..., answered Jim smiling back at her.

They hugged quickly and looked back at each other before kissing tenderly.

They were still kissing when the nurse, Violet, came back. She stopped at the door seeing them.

-Oh! I'm sorry... I-

-No, don't. It's us...

Jim sat back near Mel's bed. Violet entered the room and started to prepare things on the little table on the other side of Mel's bed.

-Oh, you know we see so many sad and hard things here, that seeing your love for each other is very sweet and kind of comforting, said Violet with a smile. You want to change now or after I've taken your blood for the tests.

-After would be good, answered Mel.

It's not that she didn't wanted to change in front of the nurse, but she just wanted to stay alone with Jim as soon as possible.

-Ok. Ready?, Violet asked softly while taking Mel's left arm.

-Yeah, sure, slowly answered Mel.

She searched for Jim's hand to have some support since she wasn't very found of blood tests... Jim got up and and took Mel's free hand between his. He smiled at her trying to reassure her. Violet had been so good that it was over before Mel even realized it.

-Ok, hm.. you have to start the IV as soon as possible so it's important you call me as soon as you're changed.

-Well I can change right now, you wouldn't have to leave. It will be easier.

-Yeah, that would good, said the nurse with a smile, I'm going to prepare everything then.

After having closed the room's curtains, she started to put the bags and everything on the table while Jim was helping Mel to get undressed and to put on the hospital's pajamas.

-You're right-handed or left-handed?, asked Violet.

-Right handed, answered Mel.

-Ok, so again, ready?

Mel nodded. She grimaced when the nurse inserted the needle in her left arm. It didn't took long either but it felt uncomfortable.

-You ok? It's going to feel better after a while, explained Violet.

-Yeah, I'm fine, Mel answered with a courageous smile.

-I'm finished, Violet said, we've already asked a doctor to come examine you and check on the baby but as you've seen things are a bit crazy so I can't tell you when someone will come.

-Thanks for everything, said Mel.

-Do you have any informations about when she will be good to leave?, asked Jim.

-No, I can't tell you anything about this yet, we have to have at least the blood results before knowing anything. I'll ask the doctor and as soon as we have something, I'll let you know.

-Thanks, said Jim smiling at her.

Violet left the room. When Jim looked towards Mel, she was looking at and touching her arm around where the drip was.

-How does it feel?, asked Jim.

-Weird, answered Mel frankly, It's ok though doesn't hurt that much.

-And how do you feel?, asked Jim with an insisting look.

-I'm feeling fine. Really, she added seeing Jim's 'Come on, Mel' look.

-Ok... Can I ask what things you were trying to figure out?, insisted Jim.

-Sorry?

Mel had no idea what he was talking about.

-When I woke up, I asked you why you hadn't woke me up and you said something like 'I need time to figure things out', Jim reminded her a bit worried.

-Oh, yeah, this. Don't worry. It's just that when I woke up, everything was like... a blur. I couldn't remember every pieces of what had happened since last night, but I guess it was just the time to wake up properly. Everything is coming back now.

-It might also be from your fall, we didn't tell them to check your head, started Jim.

-Jim... I'm ok, it was just the time to wake up. I remember everything now. Don't worry. They're doing enough already.

Mel was sincere, things were fine now, she just needed to rest, and wait for the physiological solutions to make their effect. Jim shook his head with a smile. He knew Mel wouldn't lie to him, so he just gave up. As he noticed Mel was having shivers he couldn't help but ask:

-You ok?

-Yes, Jim, Mel sighed, I'm cold, that's all, she explains with a smile. I think a warm body close to me could fix this, she added with a grin.

-Ohh... I'll be glad to help, answered Jim smiling back at her.

So he went in the bed with Mel and hold her close to him to warm her up.

That's how the gynecologist found them, hugging each other lying in bed, Mel under the sheets, Jim over it. The doctor looked at them sweetly, happy to see this love picture in front of him.

-Hi!, he said nicely, I've been told you're waiting for some checking on your baby...


	16. A Big News

**Important please read! **

**Hi, everyone. So here is the next chapter. I can't tell you when I'll be able to post the next one cause I'm back at college tomorrow... :( . This year is the hardest you can imagine and it's my second and last chance to do what I want to do so i can't mess it up. It explains that the next chapters might come a lot later. Sorry. Plus I haven't any holidays till christmas, and in french medschool the holidays aren't real holidays it's a study time to prepare the contest so I really won't have a lot of time for me this year. But I'll try my best to keep writing a bit.**

**I hope you can understand and keep reading my story when I'll post more chapters. Thanks.**

**And as always, thanks for reading this chap, hope you enjoy and please review. :) (Special thanks for the people who review ;) )**

**Chapter 16**

Mel and Jim quickly looked at each other. As the doctor approached the bed, Jim got up to shake the hand that the doctor had hold for him.

-Hi, I'm Doctor Williams, I'm the on-call gynecologist today.

-Jim Clancy, said Jim, my wife Melinda, he added while turning his look over Mel with a smile.

-Hi Doctor, said Mel with a little voice.

-So, Dr Lumley told me you've had some health troubles and that it scares you for your baby safety. Mel and Jim both nodded so Doctor Williams went on. How far along are you?, he asked to Mel.

Mel looked at Jim, and thought a little, they had had their mind completely occupied by the news itself that they hadn't even thought about that kind of thing. So she wasn't sure about what to answer.

-Well, I made a test a couple of weeks ago cause I had late, as the test was positive we made a blood test to be sure. But... I don't know exactly how far I am.

-It's ok, I'll be able to tell you with the ultrasound, told the Doctor with a reassuring smile, I'm going to get the machine then, It's just outside.

Mel let out a sigh and looked at Jim intensely. The doctor noticed that they both felt uncomfortable.

-Is it because I'm a man?, he asked.

-Sorry?, both Mel and Jim replied.

-Are you not at ease because I'm a man? I can get you a woman but it's going to take longer.

-Oh. No, It doesn't bother me, said Mel.

-Ah... Then it's because I'm black...

-Oh my god! No! I'm so sorry if we made you feel this way. It really has nothing to do with this. I can even tell you that the person I loved and still love the most after Jim was black. Really, it's not you. I guess we very stressed out since we've never been through all this and we may tend to worry a bit too much. I'm sorry again.

-We're sorry, corrected Jim, we don't want you to feel unwelcome here in any way, he finished with a warm smile.

Dr Williams felt reassured. He shook his head with an embarrassed smile.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you so badly. You seem like really nice persons and I act like a fool...

-Let's forget about it then, proposed Jim.

They all nodded.

-So I should go on quickly, if I understand well.

-Please, said Mel.

So the man left the room to get the echo machine.

-Jim? I know you're not going to like this but I have to ask you. What if something is wrong?, seeing Jim trying to make her stop she added; I really need to know how you will feel.

-Mel... Of course I'll be devastated, you know how much I want to have this baby with you. But I also told you that the most important for me is for you to be in good health, Ok? How would you feel?, he added after Mel nodded.

-I really can't tell you now... I think I'll be devastated too. It's been only a few weeks but it feels amazing and I don't want to lose this.

Jim hugged Mel, he couldn't find anything else to tell her than they'll know soon...

Dr Williams came back just as they pulled away. He came on the opposite side of Jim and put the machine 'on'. He then asked Mel to roll up her top and after she did the man put some cold gel on Mel's stomach. And for the third time in a couple of hours Mel got asked:

-Ready?

Except this time it was for Mel as well as for Jim. They both nodded so the doctor took the probe and started to make it run on Mel's stomach. She was holding tightly Jim's hand crossing their fingers. Their looks were going from looking in each other's eyes to staring at the screen, waiting for anything to appear on it. When the doctor finally stopped in a precise place, all Mel and Jim could see were some kind of circles some darker than others. As the man wasn't saying anything after being at the same place for about a minute, Mel tried to ask what was on the screen, but the doctor made her stop with a hand sign.

-Here it is, he finally said while turning a button.

And at this very moment, a very soft, quick but regular sound started to spread in the room.

Melinda couldn't talk, Jim managed to say:

-Oh my god... Is this...?

-Yes, this is your baby's heartbeats, said Dr Williams with a huge smile lighting up his face.

-This is... amazing... I can't believe it, said Mel before her tears made her unable to talk.

Jim wasn't crying yet but seeing the tears in his eyes it was only a matter of time. He hold Mel's hand even tighter and kept it close to him after kissing it. After listening a bit more this wonderful sound, Jim went back on earth.

-So, does this mean our baby is fine?, he asked half-worried half-already relieved.

-With what I have seen and heard so far, your baby is perfectly fine, you seem to be around seven weeks pregnant seeing the stage of development and everything looks good, you can stop worry for the moment.

-For the moment?, asked Mel quickly turning her look back on the doctor.

-Yes... I have enough experience to know that it is impossible for parents-to-be not to worry. That's why I said this, explained Dr Williams with a joking smile. Ok so I think my job is over here, I'll just advise you to do another ultrasound with your own gynecologist when you'll be home, in about a week if possible.

-Sure, we'll do, said Jim. Thank you Dr.

-Yes, thank you so much! You can't imagine how relieved we are, added Mel.

The man laughed.

-Maybe I can't imagine it but I do see a good illustration here, he said. I'm going to let you enjoy now.

-Ok, thanks, they both replied.

He had already cleaned up and put the machine away so after having filled Mel's chart, Dr Williams left the couple.

As soon as the doctor had left the room, Mel started to cry again.

-This is overwhelming... Oh my god Jim! Can you believe it?

-It's really amazing. I'm so glad everything is fine, Jim answered while sitting on the bed facing Mel.

-Now we just have to make sure it says that way, said Mel looking deeply in Jim's eyes.

-Yeah, that's why I'm going to stick to you every second from now on, said Jim smiling at her.

-Works for me, answered Mel smiling back. I'm so happy and I love you so much, Jim.

-I love you too, Mel, a lot.

They kissed passionately, enjoying this time after what might be their best moment together. Suddenly Mel pulled away, she had a scared look.

-Mel. What's wrong?

-I don't know, I feel weird all of a sudden.

-Like 'ghost weird'?, asked Jim. But we're in a hospital, it seems logical for you to feel this way, he added after Mel nodded.

-I know, I've been having this feeling since we got here. But it's getting stronger now...

-You ok?

-Yeah, I'm fine.

A moment after Jim saw that Mel seemed to feel better rather quickly.

-Is he gone, asked Jim referring to the possible ghost that made Mel feel this strong feeling.

-No, but Timothy arrived, explained Mel.

-Oh! Let Jim out obviously surprised.

They weren't expecting him, not now, not here.

-Do you want me to leave?, asked Jim.

Mel looked by the door, where was standing the little boy. Timothy shook his head, so Melinda turned back to Jim.

-No, you can stay, she told him taking his hand in hers.

-Ok, said Jim relieved not to have to leave her alone in this moment.

-Timothy?, started Mel, how are you?

-Better than you apparently, replied the boy in a little voice. Why are you in a hospital?

-Oh, I'm ok. I've been sick a little but I'm fine. Is there something you want to tell me, or do you need something, asked Mel.

She wasn't sure about what to expect. Why was he here? How things went with Gabriel? Did he needed her help after all?


	17. Gabriel's confrontation

**Hey guys. here is a smaller chapter than usually... sorry for it but like i said i haven't a lot of time to write... I hope you'll still enjoy it. and please let me know what you think if it by reviewing :)**

**Chapter 17**

Timothy took a moment before answering, during which he moved towards Mel's bed.

-Well I went to see him, your brother, he finally said.

-Timothy... Gabriel is not my brother, I told you that, said Mel a bit annoyed.

-Oh, yeah, true. I'm sorry Melinda..., Timothy said sadly.

-It's ok, don't worry, Mel replied.

She couldn't even get angry at him, he was too sweet.

-So... what happened?, she asked him after having wait for Timothy to start telling a story that wasn't coming.

-I told him what happened with my dad, ha said the usual 'I told you' but that i had made the right choice to come to him, started to explain the little boy. Then Gabriel told me to follow him, but he wouldn't tell me where he was going so I refused to follow him... But then...

Timothy stopped, Mel made a small head sign and a reassuring smile to encourage him to go on. Jim was starting to feel like this will be a long talk -even if he had only half of it- and as he didn't wanted to bother Mel, he got up from the bed and sat down in the chair, but he had kept Mel's hand in his. Mel smiled quickly at him before focusing again on Timothy, who had just took Jim's place on the bed. He was sat on the bed, cross-legged, facing Mel.

-Then?, Mel gently pushed him.

-Then Gabriel started to get mad at me, saying that if I wanted to stay with him and his friends, I will have to trust him. He was getting more and more furious and it was really scaring me, so I tried to runaway, but suddenly dark people starting to appear all around me. I was scared like I had never been...

Mel could clearly see that telling his story, just thinking back of what had happened was really hard for the little boy. She noticed that Timothy's little body was shaking, probably from the fear he was still feeling, he even had tears in his eyes.

-Hey, sweetie, calm down. You're safe here. I can promise you that if you stay near me, Gabriel will never be able to hurt you. Ok?

-Yeah, thanks. I will never get anywhere close to him ever again, anyway!, he said pretty angrily.

-I'm glad to hear you say this, said Mel truly happy. You want to tell me how you escape from him?, she asked trying to know how far Gabriel was able to go to have the little boy.

-Well his friends started to come closer to me, Gabriel was looking at me with a creepy and evil smile. It was very scary. When those people reached me I felt like trapped cause they were surrounding me and they were holding me. It was like I couldn't move anymore! I didn't know what to do to run from them, I started to think about the person I love the more and that I missed the most; Lily. I thought so hard about her than it kind of saved me, I guess. Suddenly I was home, in Seattle, right next to Lily, who was in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Timothy now had a huge smile crossing his face while telling the end of this story, the simple thought of his sister made him obviously very happy. Mel thought that they must have been very close. It seemed that now the whole Gabriel part was just an old memory.

-I watch her a moment, happy to see her so peaceful, it helped me to calm down a lot. Then I went to see my mom who was reading on the living room couch.

Timothy went on, Mel felt like the little boy was now feeling very secure thanks to his family memory.

-For a moment I thought that I will leave things like they were, it wasn't that bad after all. But then...

The boy stood silent again.

-Then? What happened, Timothy?, slowly asked Mel.

-Lily woke up and she came in the living room to go see my mom, that's when my sister saw me...


	18. Family troubles

**Here is another chapter more as usual for the quantity ;). Hope you like it. Sorry again that it has been so long since last update but things are really going hard so i don't have a lot of time for me... :( I hope you'll still read and review please! it only takes a min :)  
**

**Chapter 18**

(-That's when my sister saw me...) How come you're not surprised?, Timothy added seeing no reaction from Mel.

-Most kids can see spirits, since they're the only ones to see them, people usually say it's just imaginary friends, but in reality it is ghosts. Your little sister is five if I remember well, -Timothy nodded- then it makes sense she can see you, explained Mel.

-Well it sure doesn't make sense for my mom, replied the boy sadly.

-What do you mean?, asked Mel even though she already guessed what the problem was.

-It wasn't the first time Lily saw me and every time she would tell our mom and dad and they would get really mad at her, saying that she knew I was dead and that making fun of me, of my 'memory' was something very mean. Lily kept swearing she was telling the truth but they always ended up punishing her in her room and she cried a lot after that.

Timothy was very sad and had tears in his eyes again, Melinda figured he felt bad seeing her sister treated that way and he probably felt responsible and guilty for it. Mel was starting to get more clearly the reasons why the little boy was still here... He was truly heartbreaking and Mel started to have tears in her eyes too. Seeing this, Jim got up and went at the other side of the bed -as he knew where Timothy was by following Mel's look- he sat down behind Mel and wrapped her in his arms. She laid against him and put her hand on his, appreciating Jim's comfort.

-But this time something was different, Timothy said, when I noticed Lily was looking at me, I put a finger on my lips to tell her she shouldn't say anything about me. I didn't say it loud 'cause I thought she would answer to me otherwise.

Mel smiled at the boy wisdom, she noticed that Timothy kept his head down.

-But?, she asked.

-But Lily nodded just when my mom was watching her.

-So she understood Lily was 'talking' to you and got mad at her?, asked Mel.

-No, that's the difference, said the little boy sounding a bit lost, this time she just looked at her a long moment then she followed Lily's look and looked in my direction. When I thought she would start to yell at my sister, my mom reached her, knelt down and simply hugged her. She held Lily close a while and then she carried her in her room to put her back to bed. When my mom left her room, I went to see Lily. She sounded a bit sad after my mom left so I asked what was wrong since I thought she would be happy that Mom didn't get mad at her this time. She told me that she missed our Dad, she wanted to see him very bad. I gently caressed her hair to console her. After a moment she said she was very glad to see me as it had been long since last time.

Mel was surprise to hear this 'cause she thought, seeing the obvious connection between the two, that Timothy would go see her sister very often or even stay with her most of the time. Seeing that Melinda sounded surprised and was about to say something Timothy cut her short.

-The reason I kind of stopped going to see my sister is because it always ended up with her crying from our parents yelling at her. But I was often close by, watching her sleeping or at school or playing at the park but I tried to stay far enough so she wouldn't see me. I talked to her last night because Mom hadn't got mad at Lily so I thought it was ok to show myself. Plus she really sounded sad, I couldn't leave her like this.

-You really are a sweet boy and a great brother, pointed Mel before asking: Did you managed to console your sister?

Timothy looked his hands for a while.

-I did, that's part of why I came back to you. I'm going to need your help to hold my promise, the boy finally said, raising his head to look Mel in the eyes.

-I'll do my best, you know this, right? As the boy nodded Mel went on. So... what did you promise Lily?

-I told her I will find a way to bring Mom and Dad back together...

-Are they separated? I thought you told me your parents and Lily were living together in Seattle.

-They are. But ever since I'm gone they aren't acting the same. They seem distant and they're often mad at each other. Like when Dad said he wanted to come here, well not here but at the holiday's camp, I was home this day, Lily was taking a nap, and my Mom told him she didn't wanted to go and that even if my dad wanted to it was out of question for Lily to go too. They started to fight and yell at each other. It even woke Lily up but they didn't mind, they only stopped when my sister started crying 'cause all this was scaring her. I know it's all because of me and I don't want Lily to pay when it's my fault, finished the boy sadly.

-Oh Timothy, sweetie don't even think this! Your parents have a hard time dealing with their loss. It has nothing to do with you. You didn't chose to die, it's not your fault! Answered Mel vivaciously. But you're right, she added more softly, it really shouldn't be your sister suffering from your parent's grief. I have to talk to your dad or find a way to make him understand I'm saying the truth and that it's important for his family. Maybe it will make him think about all you said and perhaps they'll be able to work things out when your dad will come back home, explained Mel hopeful.

They all stood quiet for a while, Melinda and Timothy lost in thoughts and Jim, well just being there for his wife since had gave up a long time ago on trying to understand when Mel was talking with a ghost, although he did understood most of this one.

-Maybe I can help for the 'make him understand' part, suddenly let out Timothy getting up.

-How? Timothy. Wait!

But the boy was obviously in a big hurry and didn't took the time to answer before leaving.

Mel stared at where Timothy was a second ago a moment, then she sighted and leaned against Jim's chest comfortably. As Mel stood silent, Jim leaned over to look her face to see she had her eyes closed so he just took her in his arms and lied down in bed, Mel still lying on his chest. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jim, smiling.

-So... how did it go?, he asked carefully, afraid something went wrong even though she sounded peaceful.

-Fine, she answered still smiling, I don't think he'll ever go back to Gabriel again.

-That's good, replied Jim, truly happy and relieved.

-Yeah, it is. But I still have to find a way to help him. It seems like he find a way to make his dad understand I'm telling the truth but I couldn't get what it is, said Mel seriously.

-He looks like a very smart boy I'm sure he'll manage something. You think he's going to come back soon?, Jim asked.

-I really can't say. He left pretty fast, Mel answered, why?

-I just... I would like to stay a few moments just with you and... enjoy the good news, admitted Jim.

-I would love that.

And Mel leaned on her elbow to give Jim a long and tender kiss. They hold each other close and both slowly drifted into a sweet sleep.

About an hour later, Violet was about to enter the room when she saw the two sleeping peacefully, so she first knocked softly on the door to announce her. When she entered the room Mel and Jim were just starting to wake up.

-I'm so sorry to wake you up, just take your time. I'm going to let this here but you really have to try to eat it, it's important. And remember to drink as much as you can, the nurse finished looking Mel right in the eyes.

Mel nodded so Violet put a meal tray on the table, smiled at them and left the room.

Mel yawned and looked up to see Jim yawning too. They smiled at each other and slowly begun to sit up. After a few minutes trying to wake up properly, Mel was about to start eating, well try to eat at least since she wasn't that hungry, when Violet came back in the room.

-Mr Clancy, I've just checked and we can't get you a meal, so if you want something to eat you'll have to go to the cafeteria, she said pretty strongly.

-Oh, it's ok for now. I'm not that hungry anyway so...

-I would go there if I were you, just to get some fresh air and walk a little. I guess you're going to spend the night here so you should take some space before.

The nurse was acting rather roughly, but Jim understood something.

-You'll be ok if I go for a little while?, he asked Mel.

-Yeah, sure, don't worry, she answered.

They looked at each other understanding each other. Jim got up and kissed Mel's cheek, and started to go away when Mel hold his arm, bringing him back close to him to kiss him properly.

When Jim had left the room, Mel looked strangely at Violet.

-So what's going on?, Mel asked a bit rudely.

Violet slowly closed the door before talking...


	19. Suspicions

**Hey everyone sorry I couldn't update earlier cause i went back home this weekend and the conection doesn't work there... :( but here it is.**

**Hope you like it :) and as usual thanks for reading but please review !**

**Chapter 19**

-I needed to talk to you in private, started Violet.

-Oh, trust me, we both understood that, answered Mel still being a rude, what I want to know is why?

Mel was pissed that Violet had made Jim left. She will tell him everything as soon as he'll come back anyway so there was no need to ask him to leave.

-If you have something to tell me about the baby you'll have to wait till Jim comes back cause there is no way-

-No, it's not about your baby, don't worry, the nurse cut Mel, it's about you and even though I'm hundred percent sure you'll tell your husband everything right when he'll be back, I had to make him go out, it's the protocol.

-The protocol? For what?, insisted Mel.

-Let's start by the beginning, when you were admitted here, your husband filled the hospitals papers and we noticed that you've had a lot of injuries lately, some very serious ones and you've been at the hospital pretty often.

-Yeah... so? slowly said Mel who was starting to see where this was going and really wasn't happy about it.

-So we asked for your patient's history at Mercy Hospital and after seeing it Dr Lumley asked me to come here and... I'm sorry, I really don't enjoy this but I'm supposed to ask you if you're having troubles in your relationship with your husband, Violet finished awkwardly.

-What? Are you asking me if my husband is responsible for the injuries I've had? You think Jim is abusing me?

Mel wasn't far from yelling at her! She was getting very mad. It was what she had feared after Violet asked Jim to get out, but how could they even think this?

-It's what Dr Lumley suspects, yes, and that's why he wanted me to ask you, the nurse said.

-But?, Mel asked more softly.

She was still pissed but something sounded strange with Violet.

-But?, Violet repeated non-understanding where Mel was going.

-It's just... Well I've never been in this situation before but you don't really act like you're trying to obtain my confession, tried to explain Mel, you brought the subject directly without trying to talk random things first to gain my trust or... I don't know isn't it how you'd be supposed to act if you wanted me to confide in you?

The nurse sight and sat on the stool on Mel's right bed's side. Melinda who was still sat on the bad moved a bit to face her.

-It's because I don't believe it. I don't feel like I need your confession because I think there is no confession to obtain, explains Violet.

Mel shook her head slightly, so Violet tried to make herself clear.

-Whoever spends more than five minutes with you two would see that it is impossible to even think that Jim abuses you. I mean I know things can seem that way when they, in fact, are going very bad and I have an other reason but I also have a very good instinct for these kind of things and I've never been wrong so far. I've seen how he acts around you how madly worried he was when you passed out, the way he looked and looks at you. But most important I've seen how you look at him, or how strong what you feel for him is, like how you reacted when I told him he should go I've seen disappointment and sadness on your face at this moment. On an abused woman i would have seen relief at this moment and, even if it's not obvious 'cause beaten woman are really good at faking feelings; I would have seen fear the rest of the time, not all this love and pride you have in your eyes.

Mel stood silent a while. She had a happy and shy smile on her face. She knew the love between Jim and her was powerful but not that it was that obvious for other people, especially for people who only knew them for a few hours.

-Well... I totally agree with you but then... why did you even ask? Why did you made Jim leave?, finally said Mel as she was back on earth.

-Because of Martin, Dr Lumley, I mean, he was very clear on the fact that I should take this seriously and I suspect him to be around the corner to check if I really made your husband go and if I'm talking to you seriously, so I had to play it a little, said Violet smiling and leaning slightly her head on her shoulder in a kind of apologizing way.

-There is something I don't understand, these things that happened to me, isn't it written on the chart how it happened? I mean my first time I was in a coma I made it by falling in the woods and hurting my head on a rock, Jim wasn't even with me he was working that night he left in the middle of his shift to go to the hospital. The time I... died it was in particular conditions too but there were hundreds of people there that can say how it happened even Grandview's mayor, or this other time when I got lost in the tunnels (-it has been the 'official' explanation-) two of my best friends including a college professor can tell you that Jim was the one saving me! I'm pretty sure these kind of things are written in the 'how it happened' part of the chart. So how could Dr Lumley think that Jim was responsible for this?, said Mel, realizing while telling Violet all this that effectively some serious things had happened to her.

-Well the thing is that when he learned that Jim is a paramedic he started saying that since he must know everyone at the hospital it was possible the chart had been doctored.

-You mean that his colleagues and friends which makes like the whole ER and even more people would have protected him by falsifying the chart?, said Mel without believing what she was actually saying. Is it how things works here? The doctors protect the bad guys instead of the victims? I'm sorry but it seems a bit too big to me.

-To me too, trust me. That's why I laughed at him when he said all this. Which didn't arrange things by the way, said Violet laughing.

-Yeah..., Mel smiled gently at her, I'm sorry that I was so hard before, she added.

-Oh, don't! Really I can't imagine how it feels to have your husband accused of abusing you especially when he is like yours.

Mel smiled again, yeah it was weird to hear this when you had the most caring and loving husband on hearth.

After a moment Violet got up.

-Ok I'm going to leave you alone now, I meant what I said about the food by the way, she added with a joking smile.

-Ok, thanks for everything, replied Mel. Oh wait! Can I ask you something?

-Yes, I will tell your husband he can come back when I'll see him, said Violet without even letting Mel ask the question.

-Yeah that would be great too, but it's something else, said Mel laughing.

-Oh, I'm sorry. What else can I do?, the nurse asked a bit embarrassed.

-I think you said earlier that you had an other reason for not believing it was Jim responsible for what happened to me, -Violet nodded- what is this reason?, Mel asked.

-Well I saw on the papers that you were from Grandview so when Martin, we're used to call every doctor by their first name in case you wonder, Violet added seeing a shy smile on Mel's face when she had called the doctor by his first name, so when he started saying these things about your husband I called a friend of mine who lives there. And she told me what happened during this dedication and what happened on these tunnels, it made big waves apparently.

-Yeah it did. More than I would have liked actually, added Mel.

-You mean the plaque you got for saving these kids?

-Oh, you know about this too?, said Mel embarrassed.

-Yeah, of course I do! My friend was so excited about this. She admires you, you know and I do too after knowing what you did.

-Thanks, shyly answered Mel who was starting to blush.

-Ok, I'm not going to bother you any longer, Violet said making her way to the door, I'll send your husband back as fast as I can, she finished.

-Thank you a lot Violet, said Mel seriously. You're doing a very good job.

Mel was grateful of how she had handle things and she knew it was important to tell her.

After about fifteen minutes, Mel had ate all she could of her meal, which wasn't much, since she wasn't more hungry than before plus it was hospital food, which could never be compared to Jim's food. Just as she thought about him, Jim opened the door.

-Hey sweetie, so... where were you?, Mel asked while welcoming him on the bed.

-Hey Honey, softly said Jim hugging Mel and sitting on the bed facing Mel, I was just in the corridor waiting for Violet to tell you what she needed too.

Mel smile, yes they had understood the same thing.

-Why didn't you came back sooner then?, asked Mel surprised.

-'Cause Violet explained to me what you talked about, Jim explained.

-Oh, ok. How do you feel about this?, Mel carefully asked.

-Well, I was a bit upset at first but I get why they were suspicious, and it's their job to find answers, said Jim with an understanding tone.

-You're amazing, said Mel smiling at him.

-Why?, asked Jim surprised.

-You've just been wrongly accused of abusing me and you're not even slightly resentful, Mel said admiringly.

-Well I guess it's one of your qualities getting through me since it's what you do almost on daily bases, said Jim.

-What do you mean?, asked Mel raising her eyebrows.

-Almost everyday you're accused of lying to people, you're said nuts at least once by every people related to a ghost you're helping and yet, you go back to them, helping the family, like nothing happened. You're the amazing one, Mel.

-Ok, stop you're going to make me cry, said Mel leaning over to kiss Jim sweetly.

Outside of the room, watching them, Violet was talking with Dr Lumley.

-See? I'm telling you there's no way he's abusing her! There is explanations for all that happened to her and she told me there was a lot of witnesses that could testify it wasn't her husband abusing her but fate or courage that hurt her. Even the mayor of their town apparently. And her husband even saved her some time from difficult situations. I can give you a friend's number who lives in Grandview, and is no way related to the health care, that can explain to you most of those things written on Miss Gordon's chart.

-Ok, ok, ok! I get it, Violet. I believe you I'm not going to push the investigations further, you convinced me.

-Finally!, said the nurse sighing.

And the two looked in the room to see Mel giving Jim bits of her food. They were obviously having fun, laughing and kissing each other. This sight made both Violet and Martin to smile sweetly.


	20. Waiting For the Doc's Decision

**Hey guys new chapter out ;) in fact it was written for like 2 weeks but i was hoping to have at least one other review since the only i got was from mee (btw sweetie i really can't thank you enough for it you know what it means for me! ) ... but i guess it was waiting for too much... **

**I think i'll wait to post the next one since noone left reviews last time -even though i updated in a week and with a more than 2000 words chapter- which was what somebody told me i should do to make people read my story but well... **

**Anyway i hope you'll like this really long -actionless but sweet- chap :) and please review...  
**

**Chapter 20**

When Violet went in Melinda's room the following morning, she thought it would be better to wake up Jim first so he could wake up his wife softly instead of waking Mel directly, but when she opened the door, it was to find the bed that the hospital had put out for Jim empty. Instead Mel and him were both sound asleep in Mel's bed. They definitely were a cute couple, Mel was resting her head on Jim's chest and Jim was wrapping Mel tightly. Violet hated it but she had to wake them up. She still thought it would be better to start with Jim so she slowly went on the right side of the bed -Mel was always on the left side since she still had the IV in her arm and they had been careful not to block the wire- and gently squeeze Jim's shoulder.

-Jim?, she slowly whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. He blinked a couple of times to adapt to the light, watched Mel sleeping on him with a smile and finally looked up at Violet.

-Hey..., what's up?, he asked as low as possible, so much that Violet could barely hear him.

-Hi, she said with a smile, I'm so sorry to wake you up but I have to take some more blood from Melinda and Dr Lumley should come to see her in the morning so she has to get ready, the nurse explained in a low voice too.

-Ok. Wait! Get ready? What do you mean?, Jim asked confused.

-Just make Melinda eat, get up and walk a little to see if she is completely better and ready to be discharged, show him this might help Dr Lumley take the decision, along with the new blood tests we're going to run, explained Violet.

-Oh, I see. Well thanks for waking me first, I'm sure she will appreciate it, said Jim still whispering.

-I thought so, replied the nurse. I put the breakfasts on the table, there is one for you too this time, for Melinda she has to eat as much as she can and I'll come back in an hour or so to see if she keeps it and if she assimilates the nutriments correctly.

-Thanks for everything, Violet.

When the nurse had left the room, Jim looked at Mel and sighted. Him also hated to wake her up. So first he just gently caressed her hair and her cheek while rubbing her back with his other hand. But there was no reaction from Mel, Jim had a weird smile on his face while wondering if she wasn't reacting because she was really asleep of only because she enjoyed his caresses. But he knew that if she was awake she would have had a smile on her face and shivers by now, since she usually did when he rubbed her back like this so he started to whisper in her ear while squeezing her arm softly.

-Mel? Honey... I'm sorry you have to wake up now.

Nothing. Jim was about to move slowly and talk to her again when finally he saw Mel moving slightly, so he left her time to wake up calmly still caressing her tenderly. After a few seconds Mel yawned and half-opened her eyes to see that there was only the soft little lamp and since Jim stood silent all this time she simply made herself comfortable on his chest, her hand on his heart and closed her eyes. Jim smiled at his wife sweetness.

-Mel, Honey... You can't go back to sleep we have to get up now, he said slowly.

Mel jumped a bit since she thought Jim was still asleep and she looked up to see him looking back at her with his cute smile.

-Hey...

It was all Mel managed to say.

-Morning sunshine, said Jim. Slept well?

She nodded. Then Mel slowly sat up and begun to stretch. Jim sat up too, still holding Mel in his arms. She put her arms around him too and kissed him on the cheek.

-You?, she asked softly.

-Fine too, though it was a bit hard for me to breathe; I had like... a burden on my chest, said Jim jokingly.

Mel looked at him with her 'Aha you're hilarious... ' look.

-Oh, I see it's a bit too early for the jokes, Jim said slowly. Ok, so... how do you feel this morning?

-Fine, even better than yesterday, said Mel honestly.

The fluids they had given her seemed to work very well since Mel had been feeling better pretty quickly and even though she hadn't eaten a lot she wasn't feeling weak anymore and yesterday's tests were correct, not really good but better than what the doctor excepted, so he had said that if Mel was still feeling that well the following morning and that the tests were even better then she could be released during the day. So Mel was glad that she was truly feeling good. It was also probably from the fact that they knew the baby was fine so she was a bit less worried, only a bit less since like Dr Williams had said it was impossible not to worry at least a little.

-What are you thinking about?, asked Jim seeing Mel lost in thoughts.

-Oh, nothing, answered Mel who didn't wanted to worry him even more than -she knew- he already was. Why did you say we had to get up?, she asked.

-Violet came, Jim started to explain, she said you had to have your breakfast now so she could come in about an hour to see if you keep it and take you some blood to do some more tests, and that you had to get up and walk a little to see if you really are better so you can be discharged when Dr Lumley come later today.

-And she said all this this morning, while I was sleeping? -Jim nodded- Wow, I must have been sleeping really deeply..., said Mel.

She was a bit surprised that she hadn't woke up while the too were talking since she usually had a light sleep.

-Seemed that way, yeah. It took me a while to wake you up, added Jim with smiling.

Mel smiled at him sweetly before turning herself to the side of the bed and approaching the table.

-Oh, there's one tray for you today, you won't steal mine this time, Mel said.

-But yesterday you said you weren't hungry anymore! I wouldn't have taken it otherwise, quickly replied Jim defending himself.

-Hey, Jim! Easy..., said Mel laughing, I'm kidding. Plus it would be really stupid of me to resent you for eating my diner since I'm the one who fed you, if you remember well.

-That's why I thought it was weird of you to say this... I guess we should just wait till after breakfast for the jokes, ok?, he said laughing too.

-Yeah, we should.

They both laughed and started to eat their breakfast, both sat on the bed. That's only then that Violet left the corridor and went back to her work. She watched them because even she really had no doubt, she wanted to prove herself that she hadn't made a mistake about Jim, it was her responsibility. But when she left she was as convinced as before that she was right.

-So, we should probably invite them when we'll get back home, because I'm pretty sure Delia is going to suspect something really soon...

-Yeah, plus the guys at Mercy might know soon too since they have been asked for your chart they probably asked what was wrong with you...

-So they might even already know?, asked Mel a bit worried, she didn't wanted people in Grandview to start talking about her pregnancy before they even let the news out themselves.

-Don't worry, Mel. I know them. If they already know they won't say anything before talking with us first.

-Ok, she said a bit relieved.

Mel and Jim were trying to plan when they would start telling people that they will have a baby. Since they agreed that their mothers should be the first to know they figured they had to do it soon enough before their friends started to notice it, not necessarily from Mel's 'baby bump' but earlier from Mel still being sick after weeks or Jim being even more worried and caring about Mel. They were fixing a date for their mother's diner invitation when they heard knocks at the door. After the usual 'come in' Violet came in.

-Good morning, Mel said smiling.

-Hi, replied the nurse, I see I don't even have to ask how you feel or if you can get up.

She said that since she saw Mel smiling, with sweet colors back on her face who was just sitting down on her bed.

-Yeah, I'm feeling really good, confirmed Mel.

-I can see that. I'm glad you do, Violet said sincerely. Did you eat correctly?

-As much as I could, said Mel shyly.

She hadn't eaten that much again but like she told Violet at least she wasn't feeling nauseous or dizzy nor weak.

-Ok so you haven't been sick? -Mel shook her head- that's good. I'm going to take you some blood and we'll see what decision we can make after we have the results.

-I hope I can leave... No offense but I just want to... Well you know what I mean, finished Mel a bit embarrassed.

The nurse laughed.

-Yeah, I know don't worry, and to tell you the truth I hope you'll leave too, the nurse said smiling while starting to prepare the syringe and the needle to take Mel's blood.

Like the first time it only took a min and wasn't hurting at all. Violet also took out the IV from Mel's hand since she was now eating almost normally, she then left, but not after making them promise not to hide anything if Mel was feeling worse and being sick.

Then next hours went slowly since both Mel and Jim were very impatient to have the result and to know when they could go back on with their holidays. After what felt like ages, they finally saw Dr Lumley and Violet approaching the room. Since the man saw them watching him he didn't knocked before entering the room.

-Hi Melinda. Mr Clancy.

Mel who just went to the bathroom went back on her bed while Jim sat down on the stool. Everyone could feel the tension floating in the air, obviously the doctor was feeling a bit ashamed but had too much pride to admit it and apologize to Jim, but Jim was nice enough to act again like nothing happened.

-So what does her tests say?, he asked more to Violet than to Dr Lumley though.

Mel was thankful to Jim for staying this calm when he had every rights to be very mad. She took his hand in hers and made him come closer to the bed and smiled sweetly.

-First I would like to ask you some questions, if you are ok with it Melinda, softly said Martin, avoiding Jim's look.

The man was staying by the door while Violet was by Mel's bed checking her chart. Mel nodded.

-Yeah, sure, she told him.

-I need you to tell me how you sincerely feel.

-Like I told Violet, I really am feeling better, I can tell that I have more strength even if I didn't eat that much and I haven't had any nausea, haven't felt dizzy. I got up and walked without loosing my balance, she said looking at Jim who nodded to confirm what she was saying.

-Ok... so the test's results came back pretty good, even after the corrections we had to make since you still had the IV by the time Violet took your blood, the numbers are good, you seem to assimilate things correctly and your body responds well. So if you don't have any more preoccupations or any questions I don't see anything that could come against your discharge, finished the man.

Mel and Jim quickly looked at each other with a big smile.

-Thank you doctor, said Mel happily.

-I guess it means you're ready to go, he answered smiling. I'm going to prepare the papers for your discharge at the counter and let Violet take care of it then, he finished interrogating the nurse with his look.

-Sure, will do, Violet answered.

-Thanks. Goodbye, he simply said while shaking Mel and Jim's hand.

And Dr Lumley left the room.

-So looks like you'll be gone soon, started Violet.

-Yeah, I'm so happy, replied Mel.

Jim didn't talk but his smile and look said it all.

-I'm happy for you, the nurse said. Oh, what's this doing here? Did Dr Williams -you noticed I used his last name-, she pointed smiling, did he gave you the ultrasound picture?

-Oh, no he didn't, quickly said Jim suddenly very interested.

-Hmm... he probably just forgot, it often happens with him, Violet said.

She handed a piece of paper to Mel who could only see a black dot of the size of a pear in the middle of a white picture with circular lines. Just then she saw what looks like a ball on a side of the black dot. She passed her finger on it.

-So this is...

-Our baby, yes..., finished Jim softly squeezing Mel's hand.

-Wow it feels weird..., said Mel.

-Yeah, but also amazing, Jim concluded.

They smiled to each other sweetly. Before Violet left Jim remembered something.

-Violet? -she turned to look at him- We were wondering... when you asked for Mel's chart at Mercy did the person you reached asked what was going on?

-Yes, he did. He seemed very concerned, must be 'cause he knows you both, Violet answered.

-And..., what did you tell him, asked Mel, still a bit afraid of what the answer could be.

-Well like I said it seemed like he knew you well but I figured that since it was still a bit early in the pregnancy maybe you hadn't tell everyone around you so I just said that Melinda had felt a bit down nothing too serious but bad enough to have you hospitalized.

-You are an angel!, let out Mel, so relieved. We can't thank you enough for everything you've done and how you did it, really thank you so much.

-You're welcome, that's what I'm here for, said Violet appreciating the compliment.

-Oh, trust me not all the nurses are as great as you are. Far from it, Jim said. Thank you, Violet.

The nurse blushed slightly.

Moments later, Mel and Jim were ready to leave the hospital, the papers had been filled, the recommendations made and they were standing by the hospital entrance. After a few words they both hugged Violet and made their way to the car. Jim opened the door for Mel and got himself up in the car. When they left the car park they waved towards Violet who was still watching them.

They arrived safely at the camp, it was around lunch when they entered their cabin. The busy morning, the emotions and the trip had made Mel feel tired so she went to lie down on the living room couch as soon as Jim opened the door. He went at her side and knelt down.

-You ok?, he asked, worried that maybe she went out of the hospital too quickly.

-Yeah, just tired, don't worry. Plus they say I should take it easy and rest a lot so I'm going to listen to them and do... nothing but stay lazily on the couch and enjoy my husband's attention and maybe some of his wonderful food?, Mel said looking at Jim like a child who wants a new toy from his parents.

-Maybe I can do something about this, answered Jim thinking. Ok, first the attention.

And so Jim got up and took a blanket and a pillow. He put the pillow behind Mel's back to make her more comfortable and unfolded the blanket over Mel.

-How is it?, he asked.

-Perfect, said Mel laughing.

-Now the food... Let's see what I can do with what we have here...

Jim kissed Mel's forehead before going to the kitchen and starting to cook. Mel enjoyed every minute of Jim's care and was thinking about how lucky she was when they heard a knock on the door. Mel sat up and looked at Jim. They were both surprised since the only visitor they had had here didn't had to knock nor open a door to enter a somewhere... Jim went to open the door.

-Honey... I think it's for you, he said.

He slowly moved to let Mel see who was there. Mel really wasn't expecting this... there stood... Vince McCoy, Timothy's dad.


	21. Another 'Discussion'

**Hey here is next chap**. **This will probably be the last one i post here since again only Mee and Natiblue left a review. honey i guess you won't mind if i don't post it here anymore and well natiblue i think you know where to go if you wanna keep reading my story. I didn't thought i would have to end doing this... it was really fun at the begining since a lot of people let me know what they though about it but since they don't anymore... anyway i hope you'll enjoy this chap ... and well i don't think it's necessary anymore seeing the effect last times but well you never know; please review.  
**

_(He slowly moved to let Mel see who was there. Mel really wasn't expecting this...there stood... Vince McCoy, Timothy's dad.)_

**Chapter 21 **

-Hi, I'm so sorry to show at your door like that. I just... I was walking outside and I saw you and... Can I come in?, said Vince looking slightly embaHe slowly moved to let Mel see who was there. Mel really wasn't expecting this... there stood... Vince McCoy, Timothy's dad. rrassed.

Jim looked at Mel who had sit up in the couch, with only a look Jim understood, he moved on the side and opened the door a bit more so the man could come in. He stood by the entry while Jim went behind the couch, put his hand on Mel's shoulder; and leaned to whisper at her hear.

-Are you sure you want to do this now?, he softly asked.

Mel took his hand in her and kept it.

-Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. Plus I don't think it's going to take long..., answered Mel whispering too.

She had a feeling that Timothy's dad wasn't ready to deal with his son's issue yet, which meant that she had no idea why he was here.

-So, Mr McCoy what can we do for you?, asked Mel.

She showed him the chair in front of her so he could sit down.

-First call me Vince, please, he answered while sitting down. Then I would like to apologize for the way I talked to you... It's just that... I can get very emotional when it comes to my son and hearing you saying things so... unbelievable made me really upset on the moment.

-On the moment. So what about now?, asked Mel suspicious.

Jim was now seated close to Mel and they were both looking at Vince intensely, waiting for his answer. The man took a while before speaking.

-I'm sorry... but I don't believe what you said... it might be true for others but but for me it's just something nuts.

-Hey, if you came here just to insult my wife once again you better leave! And quickly!!

Jim who had stool calm and silent till then had now got up and was clearly threatening Vince.

-I want to know how you manage to play with people minds like this! You must be really good since you even convinced my wife that something was going on and-

-What are you talking about?! I never talked to your wife! I don't even know her name!

Mel got up too, she stood half behind Jim though, since he put his arm in front of her, in an attempt to keep her away from Vince.

-I'm being serious! You really should leave now, said Jim pointing his finger at Vince then pointing the door.

The man got up and raised his hands up.

-Alright, I leave but it won't be necessary to come to me again about your crap!

-Look around you; this is our house! Already forgot that you're the one that came here? Now go! And don't ever approach my wife again! Am I clear?, Jim said furious.

The man knew Jim was serious and right about him being here, so Vince nodded and left the house slamming the door.

Jim looked him by the window a moment.

-I'm sorry Mel, he started still looking outside, I know you don't like seeing me acting like this with people but-

-It's ok. I'm actually glad you did...

Jim turned himself to face Mel. Even though she was trying to smile, he immediately saw how sad and confused she was. He softly took her in his arms and started rubbing her back.

-Hey, babe come here, shh... , he slowly whispered.

Mel hold him tightly, resting her head on his neck, appreciating his comfort. After a few minutes, she pulled away and lifted her head up to look at Jim. She didn't need to say anything, her smile said it already.

-You want to talk about it?, he still asked.

They both sat down on the couch.

-I just don't get it! He comes here all sweet and apologizing. And seconds later he accuses me of talking crap and-

-Mel, don't even try to figure him out. He's not worth it.

-Yeah,... You're probably right, Mel said looking down and sighing. I'm just glad Timothy wasn't there to see it. He seemed pretty upset with what happened with his dad last time.

-Let's just forget about this for a while, ok? It's been a long and tiring day for you and remember you have to take it easy. You only stayed at the hospital for a day, and this time I'll be sure you won't have to go back there., said Jim being very serious.

-Yeah, I know don't worry I'll be more careful, replied Mel smiling at him.

She went closer to him, took his arm and put it around her shoulder. Jim put his free hand on Mel's stomach while she rested her head on his chest, and put a hand on top of the one Jim had on her stomach. They stood silent a few minutes.

-You know what?, Mel then asked.

She looked up at Jim who was looking at her a bit surprised.

-I'm starting to be hungry, Mel added.

-Woo that's a very good thing!, Jim said honestly pleased. I have an idea, why don't you go take a shower, or even better: a nice hot bath, while I finish what I started to cook before.

-Hmm... sounds very good, Mel answered already enjoying the idea. You're wonderful! Thanks.

She kissed him passionately and they both got up. Mel went at the bathroom to start the water on the bathtub while Jim went back on the kitchen.

When Mel joined him in the kitchen to wait while the tub was filling up with water, Jim was mixing eggs to make an omelette. Mel went behind him and wrapped her arms around him, putting herself against his back.

-I'm sorry I can't do much, that's all I found that could make a lunch, apologized Jim.

-Anything from you will be great. Don't worry, Mel reassured him.

Then Mel went back in the bathroom and started to get undressed and put herself in the hot water. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, it made her feel better very quickly.

By this time Jim was still cooking, trying to enhance his omelette with whatever he could find in the cupboards. Then he let it heat and went to the bedroom to change, since he hadn't change since the day before. When he got out of the room and walked by the bathroom level he heard something very sweet. He stopped at the doorstep, but without entering the room and listened more carefully. The sweet melody he heard was Mel singing softly. Jim stood there long minutes, without moving, just enjoying Mel's amazing voice.

-I can see your shadow, you know, Mel suddenly said.

-Oh! Ohh... , Jim said embarrassed while entering the bathroom.

-Why did you stay behind the door?, Mel asked him frowning her eyebrows.

-Didn't wanted to interrupt you, simply answered Jim kneeling down and kissing Mel's head.

-Oh, no... Don't-

-You have a wonderful voice! I already told you that but for some reason you don't want to let people hear it so when I have a chance to, I don't want to end it.

-You're too sweet, Mel said blushing a little. It's not that I don't want to let people heat it -well maybe it is- it's just that people notice me enough already with all my weird behaviors I don't want them to look at me any more and make fun of me...

-First, they would never make fun of you you're too good. Plus I'm not saying you should become a star, although you'd probably be great I'll be too jealous, Jim said with a wink that made Mel laugh. I just think you shouldn't say no every time friends ask you to do a karaoke or stuff like that, or stop interrupting yourself when I surprise you singing.

-Ok, I think I can do that, or... try at least, Mel said shyly.

-Just do what you want. I don't want to force you, ok?, Jim clarified caressing Mel's hair. I just hope you'll let this little one enjoy your amazing voice, Jim added looking Mel's stomach.

Mel followed his gaze and smiled at the idea of singing lullabies to her baby.

-I'm pretty sure I will, she stated. Ok, now stop or you'll make me blush.

-Ah... but you already do..., Jim said with a cute smile.

-Alright, out!, Mel said laughing.

-Going out soon?

-Yeah, as soon as you'll be out, Mel said playfully.

-Ok...

So Jim got up and went to take a large towel, opened it and handed it above Mel, so she got up and let Jim wrap her in the towel.

-Thanks Jim, she simply said while he kissed her softly.

-You'll manage to do the rest alone?, he asked jokingly.

-Not sure...

A few minutes later Mel joined Jim in the kitchen, where he had set the table. She sat down in front of him and they finally ate. They started talking about their mother's invitation again.

-So should we invite them as soon as we come back?, Mel asked.

-Maybe it'll be better to wait a little, you know take the time to 'be' back. I'm guessing you'll be exhausted by the trip so will I, and then going back to work will tired us too so we should wait like a couple of weeks for us before, Jim pointed.

-Makes a lot of sense, you're right again, Mel said laughing.

-What? Is it that rare?, Jim said faking to be hurt.

-Aww... ,Mel mocked him, while getting up to console him and kissing him on the cheek as if she was consoling a kid.

Jim suddenly picked her up and lifted her on his shoulder.

-Oh! Ok please stop!, Mel barely managed to say since she was giggling.

Jim softly put her on the couch and kissed her tenderly.

-Ok you stay here and rest while I clean things up, Jim said slowly going away.

-Oh ok, Mel said. Well I think I'll even go to bed take a late nap.

The afternoon was already very advanced but their rhythm had been disrupted so it didn't matter.

-Good, Jim said pleased to see her really taking it easy. I might join you later then.

-Nice, Mel commented. Can't wait. Oh and by the way your meal was excellent.

-Aw glad you liked it, Jim said.

They hugged quickly and Mel went in the bedroom while Jim went at the kitchen to clean up.

It was already late in the evening, it was dark outside. Mel and Jim were both asleep in each other's arms, they hadn't woke up since the afternoon and they seemed ready to sleep till the next morning when Mel started to be agitated in her sleep. After a while she even woke up sounding very scared, sweating and her heart beating really fast.

-Oh, no, this can't happen, she slowly whispered.


	22. The dream

**hey guys... ok so i couldn't stay without posting the next chap after the number of people who reviewed on my last chap... thanks you all so much btw :) but i meant what i said before so if i don't get enough reviews on the following chaps i will stop posting them 'cause i find it kinda sad that it's only when i say that i will stop posting that people starts to leave comment. anyway thanks again to the people who did review i hope you'll like this chap and that it's not too much confusing :p**

**as usual enjoy reading and please review!! i'm not asking it for my self estim or whatever but if i write it's for you first not for me so it helps me to know what you think if you like it or not what do you prefer,... so please :)**

**Chapter 22**

_(-Oh, no, this can't happen, Mel slowly whispered.)_

-What does?, Jim asked in a sleepy voice.

-Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up! Don't worry it was... only a dream, Mel said trying to convince him as much as herself, just go back to sleep.

-You sure?, Jim asked really not convinced.

-Yeah...

Mel slowly put herself back in Jim's arms, who held her close. It didn't took him long to notice how stressed Mel was, she was shaking and her heart was beating very fast.

-Ok, Mel what's wrong?, he asked while sitting on the bed.

-What?, she said trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

They sat on the bed so they were facing each other, they legs crossed. They could only see each other with the moon light but it was enough for Jim to see she seemed embarrassed.

-Come on, it wasn't just a dream. I can feel you shaking...

-Ok... no it wasn't just a dream, but I don't want to bother you with this, Mel confessed.

-Mel... you know you never bother me, I mean it, softly said Jim caressing her cheek.

-I know, Mel answered.

She put her hand on Jim's put she kept her head down. Mel knew she could tell him anything he would always listen and support her. But this... she was always afraid Jim would have enough of it one day.

After a few minutes where Jim saw that Mel needed to think, he gently lifted her head up to look her in the eyes.

-So what was it?, he finally asked.

Mel sighted and looked deeply in his eyes. She felt all his love and knew she could trust him. Jim took her hands in his.

-Well it was a dream, she started, but an usual one... -Jim shook his head to encourage her to go on- I was in some sort of playground I guess. There were kids playing and laughing. After a while I noticed a group of children that weren't playing, three of them were surrounding by the others. I went closer to them to try to understand what was happening.

_The three kids in the middle where holding each other's hands, they sounded scared and it comforted them to know the two other were there. The group of children was composed of more or less fifteen people by the age of twelve maybe. The three kids in the middle were around 5, 7 and 10, the two older kids were each at one side of the younger one. The group surrounding them slowly started to get closer to them._

_-We don't want you freaks here!, one of them suddenly screamed._

_-Stop calling us freaks!, the older kid in the middle replied._

_-That's what you are! You crazy people keep talking to yourselves and now you say it's because you can talk to ghosts!, let out an other kid._

_-Yeah, you are nuts!, said another one._

_-We aren't! It's the truth!, the second child in the middle replied._

_The younger one started to cry, those kids were scaring him. But it didn't stopped them, they kept yelling at them, saying things more an more mean. Soon the three children were crying, it was too much to take, when suddenly they noticed a woman standing a bit further. The three of them immediately ran towards her._

_-Mom!!_

-That's only when I realized I was looking at our kids... and I was watching them burst in tears while running towards me. I couldn't comfort them... I was totally helpless...

Mel felt the tears starting to roll on her cheeks, she quickly tried to dry them. Jim stood silent, giving her time to regain control of her emotion.

-I know it is only a dream, but what if it's what is going to happen to our kids? What if they suffer as much as I did when I was little? What if people like Timothy's dad keep bothering them? And-

-Hey, Mel, calm down, softly said Jim. Like you said it was only a dream.

Jim gently dried more tears on Mel's cheeks.

-Yeah, but you know as well as I do that it is going to happen. No matter what, the other children will make fun of them and joke about them, like I was made fun of and still am, Mel couldn't help but add.

-Honey, I know but it'll be different. Without your grandma it was as if you were alone to face it, you always say that you mother were never there for you and that she even pushed you away most of the time. -Mel nodded- That will never happen with our kids. I promise you they will never be alone to face this or anything else. I know you still fear that I will get fed up about the whole ghost thing but I can assure I won't. I will always by with right here you to help them, even if I can't help a lot when it comes to ghosts.

It was always weird for Mel every time she had a proof of how well Jim knew her.

-You sure you'll be ok with the fact that our kids might be hurt because of me, Mel asked, she had to know again how Jim would really felt about this.

-Mel, it can't pretend I won't be pissed off if our kids are hurt by your gift, no one likes to see their children hurt but you can be sure I will never think it's your fault. The only persons I'll blame are the very people hurting them, but I will never blame you for it. I swear this is never going to change, explained Jim choosing carefully his words.

He really wanted to convince Mel that she hadn't had to feel guilty for her gift. For him it was something amazing, he had seen her change a lot of lives, comfort so many people and make such a difference for them.

-I just can't stop thinking about how bad I felt when I was in school, and after... It was awful, sadly said Mel.

-Hey come here, softly said Jim.

He slowly made her lie down on his chest, while he was himself leaned against the head of the bed, and hugged her.

-Remember what you used to say about the years you spent with your grandma trying to learn all the ghost stuff?, Jim asked while caressing Mel's hair.

-'Hard but awesome' I usually felt bad but she always managed to make me feel great about myself and my gift..., Mel slowly answered.

-So... that's 'just' what we will do with our kids. It'll be hard, I don't deny it. But we'll find a way to make them feel great no matter what.

Mel thought back of all the great times she had with her grandma. She missed her so much. Yeah, their children will be as supported as she was by her grandma. With Jim by her side she knew they could do it.

-Thank you so much Jim. Thanks for being so understanding and so supporting. I couldn't do any if this alone. Well the baby part I sure couldn't have done it without you, Mel said laughing a bit, but for the rest too. I can't tell you how much you help me get through the whole ghost thing contrary to what you can think.

Mel slightly pulled away from his embrace to look in his eyes.

-I love you so much, she said before kissing him.

-I love you, said Jim after the kiss.

They stood in each other's arms a while.

-Maybe we should go back to sleep, it's only... -Jim looked the time on the nightstand clock- 3am, he said.

-Good idea.

So they both lied down to try to fall back asleep.

After a few minutes they were both lost in thoughts and none of them were sleeping. The moon was making a soft light, so they could see each other's eyes opened.

-Mel?, Jim whispered.

-Jim?, she replied whispering too.

-In you dream... you said we had three kids?

-Yeah...

-Were they... were they boys or girls?, finally asked Jim.

-Why do you ask? It was just a dream, not a vision of the future, said Mel a bit surprised.

-Yeah, I know, I just... it's just curiosity, he said a bit embarrassed.

Mel smiled, she enjoyed a lot seeing Jim so sweet about the thought of their children.

-Ok. Hmm the older ones were a girl and a boy, I can't remember for the younger one, sorry.

-That's ok, Jim said with a huge smile, at least it's one of each.

-Jim... it was-

-Just a dream... I know. I just think it'd be great, that's all.

-It makes me realize: we never talked about the gender yet. Do you want to know before the birth?, Mel asked.

-I though about it too, but it's a though question... and I really don't know... you?

-I don't know either... I guess we'll wait then.

-Yeah.

With that last line they both became quiet again. After one last kiss Mel turned in the bed so her back would be against Jim's chest. She laid her head on his right arm while he put his left one around her, resting his hand on her stomach. Mel put her hand on top of Jim's. After only a few minutes they both finally drifted back to sleep.


	23. A Sweet Calm Morning

**Hey thank you all for the reviews!! i really appreciate. here is next chap the two following are writen and ready to be posted but i think you know what i want ;)**

**thanks for reading hope you'll enjoy :)**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning Jim woke up suddenly but when he started to emerged from sleep he couldn't tell what had awoken him. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was that Mel wasn't near him, nor in the bedroom, he wondered where she could be but the sunlight entering the room was pretty bright which told him the day had already started for a while so he thought she might be already up. Jim then had the answer at what had woke him up when he heard Mel throwing up...

He was about to get up to see how she was when he stopped, thinking of something. He decided he wanted to wait to see if Mel would tell him or not. So Jim forced himself to stay in bed, it killed him to hear her being sick and do nothing but it was for a good reason and he knew that if it was too bad Mel would call him. After a few minutes he heard her calming down, and heard the noise of water being pulled in a glass. He waited a bit more so it won't be obvious to Mel that it was her 'fault' he was awake. Jim finally got up and walked towards the living room, yawning and passing his hand in his hair to try to wake himself up a bit more.

-Hey sunshine, he told Mel smiling.

-Morning, Mel replied happily.

Jim reached Mel who was comfortably settled in the couch. He softly kissed her and sat down on the couch, putting her legs on his lap.

-How do you feel this morning?, Jim asked concerned.

Mel looked at him directly in the eyes, she sighted but kept looking at him.

-Well, I threw up this morning, she admitted, but I swear I'm fine.

Jim was relieved to see that she was being honest with him, but it didn't changed the fact that she had been sick.

-Are you sure you're ok?, he asked seriously.

-Jim I'm telling you I'm fine, Mel said trying to convince him.

-You're not, Mel. You're only out of the hospital for a few hours and you've already have a tough conversation, a bad night and been sick. Maybe we should go see a doctor at least.

-Please Jim! It's morning sickness, it's like the most common pregnancy symptom. When did it became that serious?, Mel asked honestly.

-Since it's happening to you, after you've been feeling pretty bad and just been released from hospital.

-Jim...

-Ok, I know I'm overreacting....

Mel took her legs off him and crossed them, so she was now sat, facing Jim. She took his hand in hers.

-I'm being careful, sweetie, ok? You don't have to worry, I've been lying down almost all the time since we're back from the hospital, I ate correctly and did sleep a lot even with my little 'dream' episode. I'm going to stay here a bit more and rest and I'm actually starting to be hungry. So you see, I'm fine, Mel finished.

Jim thought about all she just said and admitted she was right.

-Ok, he simply said smiling at her.

-Jim, I... You are going to drive yourself crazy if you keep worrying about me like this all the time. It's not that I don't appreciate 'cause I really do, but you have to think about you a little, not always and only me, Mel tried to explain.

She didn't wanted to hurt Jim but she wanted him to take of him once in a while.

-So you want me to care more of myself... but does it mean you also want me to care a bit less about you?, Jim asked a bit confused.

Mel could see Jim was wondering if it was a reproach she was formulating.

-If you wonder if I'm annoyed by you watching over me i can swear that no. I love how much you care about me, I truly cherish it and I keep telling myself everyday how lucky I am to have you. I'm just afraid you could start looking after me more than after you, and this isn't right, Mel explained clearly. You're always telling me I should think more about me than about the other, maybe you should also follow your advice.

Jim squeezed Mel's hand gently and smiled sweetly, obviously relieved that Mel had nothing against how he acted with her.

-Ok, I understand what you mean. I'll try to think about it.

-'Try to think about it', Mel repeated, looks like it's not going to happen very soon, Mel said laughing.

-Well at least I'll try, Jim said laughing slightly too. But for the 'care more about me than about you' part, I already know it's not worth trying 'cause I will always look out for you more than for myself, Jim said more seriously.

-And I guess I shouldn't even bother try to make you change this, Mel stated. -Jim nodded- Ok then, I'll just enjoy it and try not to take advantage of it, she finished jokingly.

Mel winked at Jim, who took her face in his hands and softly kissed her.

-I love you, they both softly said while hugging each other after the kiss.

-So what do you want for breakfast?, Jim said after a while.

-Breakfast can wait, only said Mel.

-What?, Jim asked confused.

-First you are going to start taking time for yourself. I can stay here a bit more, you are going to go take a shower and relax. You didn't take a minute for you since we're back from hospital, it's hight time you do, Mel said in a tone that didn't let Jim a chance to contest anything.

-Ok, he simply said, be right back then.

He got up and went to the bathroom, and as soon as he was out of sight Mel got up too.

When Jim went out of the bathroom all cleaned up and relaxed, he was about to go to the bedroom to get dressed but he noticed a burn smell, so he rushed into the kitchen and stopped, smiling at what he was seeing. There, was Mel, apparently fighting with a stove.

-Hey, what are you doing here?, Mel asked Jim seeing him standing by the corridor with just a towel around his waist.

-I'm... err... just wondering, he said feeling a bit embarrassed. What are you doing?, he asked her.

Mel moved a bit so Jim could see, she was obviously very happy of herself.

-Pancakes! And I only burnt two, she proudly told him.

'Oh, so it explains the smell' Jim thought, but he kept it for him. He didn't wanted to laugh at Mel when she was obviously having a lot of fun.

-Wow, it's great! I can't even remember last time you made us pancakes...

-That's why I thought I'd make some, Mel said softly.

She walks towards Jim, put a hand on his naked chest and kissed him tenderly.

-How does it feel to be the one taking care of?, she asked while resting her head on his chest and taking him in her arms.

-Very good, Jim admitted wrapping his arms around her too. Although...

-What? What's wrong?, Mel quickly asked.

-I think a third pancake is burning..., Jim said starting to laugh.

-Oh no! Mel screamed.

She run to put the stove off the burner but it was too late.

-I hope you won't be hurt if I don't eat this one, Jim said playfully.

-This is your fault! Mel said sounding disappointed.

She looked angrily at Jim, but she couldn't fake it very long. Soon she smiled and laugh at herself with him.

When she noticed Jim was shivering Mel made him go put on some clothes. When he came back they started to have breakfast. The pancakes were actually good, to both Mel and Jim surprise.

After they washed the dishes, Mel got ready too. When she went back in the living room, Jim was sitting on the couch. When she approached she saw that he was watching at their baby picture. Well it didn't looked like a baby at all, but for them it was already their baby. Mel slowly made her way through the living room and stood behind the couch. She put her arms on Jim's shoulders. They both stood silent while staring at the picture.

-What do you think?, finally whispered Mel.

Jim took one of Mel's arm and made her go around the couch to sit down near him.

-I'm thinking about how lucky I am. You are about to make one of my biggest dream come true, seriously said Jim.

There was nothing more to be said. It brought tears in Mel's eyes.

-Hey no. I don't want to make you cry, quickly said Jim caressing Mel's cheeks take the tears away.

-It's ok. I'm happy you're just so... you always makes things sound so sweet and... I guess I'm getting very emotional easily lately..., explained Mel.

-Ok.

Jim had kept her hand in his. He slowly crossed his fingers with hers.

-What do you think?, he asked.

Mel sighted.

-It's going to sound weird but I'm a bit mad at myself, she let out.

-Mad? Why would you feel mad?, Jim asked vivaciously.

Mel smiled at him.

-I kind of wish I wouldn't have waited so long. I wished I'd have been ready earlier, 'cause now I realize none of these things I was afraid of weren't worth waiting all this time before living such an amazing thing with you, Mel explained.

Again there was nothing more to say.

When they finally stopped staring at the picture, Mel proposed to go out for a walk. She was feeling very well and needed to get some fresh air after a full day spent in the hospital and almost another full one inside the cabin. Jim didn't even try to fight her. First he could see that Mel wasn't faking she was really feeling well, plus he was keeping Mel's advice, which was his own actually, and thought that a walk outside could be good for him too. After all they also came here so they could spend time in the nature and enjoy the good mountain air.

They both agreed to go take the walk in the big forest surrounding the camp. They walked for about twenty minutes when they arrived at a clearing. They decided that a little break would be appreciated, so they sat under a big tree enjoying the fresh of its shadow. It's only after a moment of silence that Mel starting to hear something.

-Do you hear that?, she asked Jim.

-What? Well I guess it means no, Jim said awkwardly. Sorry.

Mel got up and follow the sound. It seemed like a kid singing softly, and the voice sounded familiar to Mel, that's why she was only half-surprised when she saw Timothy sat on an old trunk.

-Hey Timothy! I wasn't expecting to see you here, said Mel.

The boy jumped of fear, obviously he wasn't expecting her or anyone else either.

-Melinda! What are you doing here, he asked happily.

-Just taking a walk with Jim, Mel told him.

She motioned Jim who was up but had stood by the tree, knowing that Mel didn't needed him for this.

-What about you?

-We used to come here to walk and play with Lily and our parents. Dad even made us climb on small trees and rocks, Timothy explained.

He obviously was touched by his memories once again.

-How are you?, Mel asked.

Every time she'd ask this question to a ghost, it sounded weird to her but well, ghosts had feeling so it made sense in a way.

-I'm fine, Timothy answered. What about you? I see you're out of the hospital so you must be better.

-I am, Mel softly replied.

Suddenly it hit her... She had to tell him about his dad, but he'll be so disappointed. How would she say it...


	24. Explaining To Timothy

**new chapter :) hope you enjoy it thank you for reading and thanks even more to the ones who review. hope you'll keep doing it ;) thanks :)**

_(Suddenly it hit her... She had to tell him about his dad, but he'll be so disappointed. How would she say it...)_

**Chapter 24**

-Timothy... I... there is something I have to tell you. It's about your dad.

The little boy looked at her obviously very curious to know how it went. Mel even thought she had seen a little smile like he was expecting something in particular.

-He came to see us when we came back yesterday, Melinda continued, and it didn't went very well.

-Oh...

It really wasn't what Timothy expected.

-Yeah, he said again that he didn't believed me and that I shouldn't try to talk to him any more... I'm so sorry Timothy, I promised that I will do anything to help you but your dad doesn't let me the chance to, Mel explained in a sad voice.

-It's ok. I understand that it's not your fault, replied the boy sadly too. I thought he would see you were saying the truth after what I did... but I guess he's just too close-minded about these things, Timothy admitted.

-So what did you do?, Mel asked interested.

-Well, I've know for a while that I could... make things happen... like move things, stuff like that. I always it was useless unless I realized it could be a way to tell Dad I was here, so I started to move things in his cabin. I moved the pillows of the couch and put them just like I used to at home. I would put them all on the ground and lie on it to watch tv. Mom found it funny but Dad usually got a bit mad so I thought seeing it like this would make him remember me. When he saw it I think he was a bit upset but also a bit afraid. So I kept going, I made my hat fell down in his bedroom. Dad had bought us -Lily and me- hats that we put when we came here for example or in the forest or parks in Seattle 'cause it made us look like explorers or adventurers. It was very fun, Timothy said laughing but then he became more serious; Dad doesn't do it anymore with Lily, I never understood why...

-Do you think it worked? You think your dad suspected something?, Mel asked.

-I thought yeah... But now that you told me what he did. I guess it wasn't the good way to do deal with it, the boy said disappointed.

-I don't know what to think, Mel confessed. Oh there is something you might be able to help me with. When your dad came he got really mad while saying something like that I even managed to make believe things to your mom. But I never had any contact with your mother so do you what he could be talking about?, Mel asked.

-Hm... no, Timothy said apparently thinking. After doing these thing with my dad I went at the fall a while and then I went back home to see if Lily was feeling a bit better. When I arrived, I saw Mom hanging up the phone. She sounded very distracted, she checked her schedule, I think and made a couple of calls. Then she went to see Lily who was playing in her room before diner, Mom took her in her arms and hugged her very close. She whispered something to her, and I couldn't hear what she said but Lily's face lighted up very quickly. I was very glad to see that she was happy again.

Mel was starting to figure things out and she was hoping very strongly that her intuition was right.

-So you stayed with them till now?, Mel said changing the subject voluntary.

-No, after diner Mom let Lily watch a cartoon on tv so I watched it with her, but when she went it bed I clearly saw that she didn't needed to be comforted so I left and came back here with Dad. This time I made weird things happen with the lights. It was really funny!, finished Timothy laughing.

Mel was so glad to see him laugh frankly, it has been very rare since Timothy had almost always sad things to tell her, it was good to see him with a little boy attitude for once. Because of that she hate to bring this back, but she had to say it even though this feeling she had was getting stronger.

-I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to help you at all..., she apologized.

-It's ok I guess. Like I said it's only my dad's fault not yours. I think I'll just stay with my family and enjoy it while Lily can still see me... If I understood well she won't be able to see my for ever -Mel shook her head- yeah,... well I spent a year like this I think I can keep going like this...

It was always hard for Mel to hear this, she felt like she had failed at her call, but it was especially hard this time since she knew she couldn't do anything more for this amazing little boy. The only people that could help him now were the very people causing him his troubles.

-I think I'll go now, probably to see Lily, he added seeing Mel interrogating look. Oh, and you probably should hurry to go back to your cabin.

-Sorry?, Mel asked very surprised.

Timothy looked up.

-Here they use to say it's not a good sign when the sky starts taking this color..., he explained while vanishing.

'Bye' was the last thing Mel heard, she was truly heartbroken by the little boy again.

When Jim saw Mel turning herself and look at him, he started to walk towards her. He hurried when he saw she seemed to be wiping tears away, so he quickly reached her.

-Hey sweetie what's going on?, Jim asked worried.

-It's Timothy... He's breaking my heart.

Jim let Mel cuddle in his arms, and held her tightly. He knew he had to wait till she was ready before asking anything. After a moment Mel pulled away from his embrace and looked at him, and instantly read in his eyes.

-I'll tell you everything but first we have to go back at our cabin quickly, Mel told him.

-Ok... Why, Jim asked.

-Timothy said the weather is going to turn bad, Mel explained.

They both looked at the sky and agreed, from the clouds and the wind, that the weather seemed to be changing so they started to take the way back, their arms around each other's waist.

They realized very soon that Timothy had been fully right, and even though they hurried the rain started to fall as they were just leaving the forest. They still had to go through the whole camp before reaching their cabin. They could have stayed in the forest and wait for the rain to calm down a little but since there was thunder it wasn't safe. Both Mel and Jim only had a light jacket since when they left the weather was nice and nothing could tell it was about to change soon, so they ended up running as fast as they could.

At one point, Jim took Mel's hand and lead her to an other direction, a few seconds later they were at the main cabin, Jim opened the door and they rushed inside. They were both completely soaked.

-I thought it would be better to stop here, explained Jim.

-I'm glad you did. Thanks, 'cause I'm already freezing!, Mel said shivering.

So Jim went closer to her, put his arms each side of her and started to warm her up. They ended up hugging each other.

There was a fire set in a corner of the principal room, so Jim took Mel by her waist and they walked towards the fireplace. They took place on the comfortable couches in front of the fire.

-Obviously they were prepared for the thunderstorm, Jim said.

-Yeah...

Mel was still feeling very cold so she got up to be closer to fire and she put her hands in front of her to warm her up. Jim got up too but, he, went at the counter.

-Excuse me?, he asked trying to get the employee's attention.

The woman was busy with papers but when she turned and saw Jim she immediately stopped.

-Hey, you're the one that came to ask for the hospital, right?, she asked Jim.

-Yes, I am, Jim answered only realizing at this moment that it was, in effect, the employee that helped him to find the hospital.

-Is your wife ok?, the woman asked concerned.

-Yeah, she is. She was released yesterday, actually, Jim answered. But the thing is we took a walk this morning and on our way back we find ourselves in the middle of the thunderstorm and as we were closer to here than our cabin we took shelter here, he explained.

Jim looked at Mel who was still trying to warm herself up, the woman followed his look.

-I was wondering if you had a blanket or something I could borrow. I really don't want to take any risks seeing she's just out of the hospital, Jim finished.

The woman nodded, understanding.

-Yeah, sure. Let me find something, she said nicely.

She left her counter and took a door with 'Personal Only' written on it. She came back minutes later holding a blanket in her hands. She handed it to Jim.

-Thank you so much, Jim said happily taking it.

-You're welcome. Just bring it back when you won't need it anymore, she asked smiling.

-Sure, thanks.

Jim quickly went back at Mel's side. Without saying anything he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and let his arms around her.

-What- Aw... Jim you're amazing!, Mel whispered as Jim gently put his head on her shoulder.

-I'm going to go at our cabin, I'll be right back, Jim whispered back.

Mel turned quickly to look at him.

-Why?, she asked him.

-You need to change and dry yourself or you'll be sick by tomorrow, Jim explained.

He slowly removed a few wet hair from Mel's face.

-I'll go with you then, Mel said taking Jim's hand in hers.

-Look outside, Jim said looking himself at the window.

The rain had got stronger since they were inside, and even Mel thought it would be wiser for her to stay inside.

-Ok..., but hurry back ok? And take dry clothes for you too, she couldn't help but say.

-I'll be right back, I promise, Jim said with a smile.

They hugged tightly and after Jim kissed her forehead, he took the exit direction.

He was a few feet from the door when the counter woman called him. He turned around.

-You're going outside, she asked. -Jim nodded- With only this jacket on you? You're going to catch a pneumonia! Here, take this at least.

She handed Jim a big umbrella.

-Thanks I really appreciate, Jim said, touched. You're very nice, he said smiling taking the umbrella.

And Jim took the door way again not noticing that Mel was watching him lovingly, she appreciated so much all he did for her, she was truly blessed.

Less than ten minutes later Jim was back. After giving the umbrella back he came to Mel. He noticed she seemed worried.

-What's wrong? Timothy came back?, he asked concerned.

-No. It's just... I tried to call Delia but no one answered at the store and she doesn't answer her cell, Mel said trying to hide her anxiety.

-Mel, don't worry, Jim started.

He could clearly see now that she was worried, he put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. He looked at the clock above the administration desk.

-Mel it's 1pm, maybe she just went out for lunch, and if she's at Lento's or Village Java she probably won't hear her cell, Jim said trying to reassure her.

-You're right, I'm probably worrying for nothing, I'm sorry, Mel said a bit embarrassed.

-Hey sweetie, it's ok, you're just very concerned about your friend. I admire that, Jim said taking her in his arms. Plus, if anything was wrong I'm sure Tim would fine a way to tell us, don't worry.

Mel knew Jim was right. So she just breathed deeply and smiled. Jim smiled back at her, glad to see she was calming down.

Then they both went to the bathroom to change, it was a pretty big room so they could go in there together. Jim was clever enough to bring a towel so Mel could dry her long dark hair. They put their wet clothes and the towel on a bag that Jim also had the idea of taking. When they were both changed, they went back in the principal room.

-Are you hungry?, Jim asked.

-Yeah, actually I am, Mel answered smiling.

-Good, Jim said happily and a bit relieved too.

He was glad Mel was getting better. The restaurant was almost full but the waiter managed to find them a table. It was at the very end of the restaurant and a bit distant from the other table so it was rather quiet.

The lunch went fine, they were eating desert -creme brulee for both of them- when Jim noticed Mel kept looking at people, as if she was searching something. He figured she couldn't help but search for Timothy's dad. It reminded him that Mel still hadn't told him about Timothy. He thought that talking about the boy would be a way to change her mind from searching his dad.

-Honey?, he asked to get her attention on him. You never told me what happened with Timothy this morning, he slowly said.

-Oh, right, Mel quickly said, apparently surprised that she could have forgotten this.

By the time Mel told Jim everything, they had left their table and were back on the couches at the fireplace since the rain wouldn't stop. Jim listened to her without interrupting.

-So did you tell Timothy about this?, he asked Mel as she told him about this feeling she had.

-No... I don't want to hurt him any more than I already did if I'm wrong...

Mel sounded so sad. Jim took her in his arms to comfort her.

-You're not the one hurting him, remember this, ok?, Jim whispered to comfort her.

Mel sighted as she couldn't help but think she was part of the little boy's pain...


	25. Some Explaining To Do

**hey guys thanks so much for the reviews :) i think you have to know that something really sad is gonna happen to my family and i don't think i'll be able to write after that so since the following chap is already writen and the one after half- writen i'll be able to post new chap for the next couple of weeks but after that i can't say when the new ones will come. i apologize and hope i'll feel better soon so you won't have to wait too long... **

**but for now i hope you'll enjoy this chap. thanks for reading and please review  
**

**Chapter 25**

It was a while after 2.30pm when the weather finally started to calm down, so Mel and Jim were about to go back at their cabin.

-Oh, wait Jim! Could we call Delia again? She should be back at the store now... Mel said trying to hide her worry.

-Sure, that way you will stop worry, Jim replied with a wink.

-I'm not ... , ok fine, I'm worried. I'm sorry I can't help it.

-Hey, I already told you, you don't have to be sorry. Come on let's go call her, Jim said understanding.

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, and they went at the phone. Melinda quickly dialed the store number. After a few seconds the rings stopped.

-Same as it never was? Mel heard Delia said.

Mel sighted in relief.

-Hey Delia, it's Melinda.

-Hey Mel! How are you?, Delia answered clearly happy to hear her friend.

-I'm fine, we both are. Everything is ok here, we've been very lucky... till this morning.

-What happened?, Delia asked worried.

-There's a big thunderstorm, and of course we were outside when it started, Mel said laughing a bit. But we can't complain everything else was and is wonderful.

-Ok, I hope you enjoy finally taking some time off, Delia teased.

-Yeah, and I thank you so much for agreeing to take care of the store, Mel said grateful.

-Don't need to thank me. I'm glad Jim decided to take you away, you haven't had holidays in months. I hope you thanked him though, Delia said laughing.

-Oh yeah, I did, Mel said. I still can't believe he did this.

Mel looked at Jim, who, feeling that the discussion might take a while, was a bit further sat down on a table, faking to look at some leaflets, but Melinda had noticed he kept looking at her.

-Strangely I wasn't surprised at all when he called to tell me about it, Delia stated.

-Yeah, I guess I should have gotten used to it by now, but he keeps surprising me, Mel said smiling at Jim, who was looking at her again. Ok enough about me. What about you? Mel asked.

-I'm very good. The store is doing fine, I couldn't take any break before 1pm, seems like every tourists wants to buy a last thing before leaving. But I'm not going to complain either, right?, Delia said joking.

-No, of course, but if you ever want to close up to take some time off, don't hesitate, alright?, Mel said seriously.

-Yeah, don't worry. Did you guys talked about it?, Delia asked.  
-I'm sorry?, Mel asked confused.

-Jim told me exactly the same thing that's all, Delia explained.

Mel smiled.

-Oh, by the way, where did you go for lunch?, Mel asked.

-How do you know I went somewhere, Delia asked surprised.

-I tried to call you earlier and you weren't answering either here nor on your cell.

-Oh ok. Well at first I had planned to eat here but I went at Village Java to get a coffee and I ran into Tim who was on a break between two shifts, and he proposed me to have lunch at Lento's with him, Delia explained. I'm sorry I didn't hear my cell and I haven't checked it since I came back.

-It's ok, I'm just glad it wasn't something else. How did the lunch went?

-Fine, oh I'm sorry Mel can you hold on a second, Delia suddenly said.

-Sure.

Mel waited as she heard her friend helping a costumer. Jim started to find time long, and as he noticed Mel wasn't talking anymore he got up and reached her.

-Is everything ok?, he whispered.

-Yeah, she's with a costumer, Mel explained.

Jim nodded 'ok'.

-And you were totally right about lunch, Mel whispered.

-Ah..., Jim only said but his 'I told you so' tone said it all.

They smiled at each other sweetly.

Suddenly Mel took Jim by the arm and made him come closer to the phone, making him listen, as she just heard a big noise through the phone.

-Rick? What are you doing here?, they heard Delia say sounding very surprised.

-Do you have any news about Melinda?, Rick asked almost yelling.

-Yes, I do, but calm down, what's wrong?

-I had to go to the hospital this morning 'cause I had jammed my hand in a jar and- what?

Delia tried to hold it but she didn't resist and started to laugh, imagining him hanging around with a jar around his hand. Rick couldn't know it but both Mel and Jim couldn't stop laughing either.

-Alright laugh as long as want but what I learned there isn't that funny, Rick said seriously.

-I'm sorry, Delia apologized. Go on.

-While I was waiting I heard a doc and a nurse talking and one said: 'I hope Melinda's is feeling better by now' and the other replied 'I'm sure they're taking a good care of her, plus Jim is with her'. I found it very weird so I asked them if they were talking about our Melinda and Jim and after asking me who I was, they told me that Mel had been admitted in an hospital two days ago, Rick finished.

He had talked with his usual excited voice but since he was also worried it had been very hard to follow for the three of them, but they still managed to catch what he had said.

While Delia stood silent for a moment, Mel and Jim looked at each other concerned.

-Gosh, they whispered almost at the same time, slow enough so only they heard.

-Mel, is this true?, Delia asked truly worried.

-It's her on the phone?, Mel heard Rick scream.

-Yes, it is, Mel answered as Delia answered the same to Rick.

-Sweetie what's wrong?, Delia asked.

-Nothing, I'm fine I swear Delia. Jim is here he can tell you. I was just really tired and slightly dehydrated 'cause of the sickness, but I only stayed there over the night, Mel said, telling as much truth as she could -for now-.

-Ok, but then why didn't you tell me?

-Us, why didn't she tell us?, Rick corrected. So what's wrong, he asked since he couldn't hear what Mel just said.

-She's fine, she was very tired and a bit dehydrated after being sick but she's out of the hospital and feeling better now, Delia repeated him.

-I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we knew you would freak for nothing, and really, it was nothing, I hope you're not mad, Mel apologized.

She was afraid Delia would be upset that she didn't tell her.

-No, it's ok don't worry. And you're probably right I would have freak for no reason.

-I guess you just care too much for each other, Jim said jokingly.

-Jim? Hi. Why do you say that?, Delia asked.

-Hey. Nothing... well it's just that Mel was all worried earlier because she couldn't have you on the phone, and turns out it was nothing either, Jim explained.

-Ok, Delia said laughing. Just tell me if anything else happens.

-I promise, Mel said. Can you say sorry to Rick too? Oh, and can you ask him something for me?, Mel added seeing Jim making weird stuff with his hands.

She heard Delia apologizing for her and Rick saying it was ok.

-What do you want to ask him? Delia asked.

-How... how did he managed to get his hand stuck on a jar?, Mel managed to ask while she started laughing with Jim again.

It was loud enough for Rick to hear so Delia didn't even had to ask him.

-They want to know how I ended up with a jar on my hand I guess, he figured.

Delia nodded, she, had managed to stay serious so far.

-It's stupid... but I guess you're not surprised by this, Rick said cool enough to make fun of himself. I wanted to eat peanuts and there was only a few leaving in the jar and well... unlike any good college professor would have; instead of making the last peanuts falling out by turning the jar upside down, I decided I would get them by myself. And you'll figure the rest... I managed to get in but never to get out. At first I wanted to break it to freed my hand but since it was glass, I thought that with my luck and my way of doing things it would be wiser to go to the hospital.

Since Delia was in front of him, she tried very hard to contain herself, and managed to only smile at this, but the two on the other side of the phone didn't had to be so polite and so they were laughing very hard.

-Is he ok now?, Mel asked when they finally managed to calm down.

-Melinda asks if you're ok now, Delia repeated.

-Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking, Rick replied appreciating.

-Ok, guys I'm sorry but we have to go, there is someone here who needs the phone, Mel said seeing a woman apparently waiting.

-Oh, that's right you didn't take your cells. Ok, then have fun you two! Don't go back until you are both fully rested and that all your 'ghosts' stories are resolved, Delia said muttering the 'ghosts' since there were still a few customers that hadn't left the store, afraid, when Rick arrived.

-Bye Delia, thanks for everything again. Say bye to Rick for us.

-Bye guys, Jim said.

After hanging up, Mel and Jim took the direction of their cabin holding each other's hand. At one moment Mel started to laugh for no apparent reason. Jim looked at her with an interrogating look that Mel noticed quickly.

-I'm sorry, she started still laughing, It's just... I can't believe Payne! I wonder how he manages to put himself in situations like this and still be a successful college professor. Gosh, when I think he wanted to go on a sabbatical in the jungle I'm kind of relieved he didn't, I'm sure he would have found a way to make a boa fall for him or something as gross, Mel said giggling.

Jim laughed and shook his head at Melinda's crazy thoughts.

They arrived at their cabin a few minutes later. Mel went to put their still wet clothes out of the bag to let them dry in the bathroom. When she came back Jim was sat on the couch, so Mel went by the couch too and sat down on his knees.

-Have I told you how happy I am to be here with you? Mel said putting her arm around him.

-I think you did, yeah. But only a dozen of times..., Jim replied smiling.

He made Mel come closer to him by wrapping her in his arms. Mel had now her head resting in his neck.

-How do you feel?, Jim asked.

-Great, said Mel honestly.

-You're not tired or anything?, Jim insisted.

-No, Jim, Mel said firmly.

Jim nodded happily, he started to let his hand run on Mel's back. When he started getting under her shirt and kissing her Mel understood.

-Oh, I get it. What you wanted to know was if I wasn't 'too' tired, right?, she asked teasing him.

-Well, yeah... But I don't want to push you if you're tired or else..., Jim said.

-Don't worry I'm not too tired or else, Mel said starting to kiss him.

After a few minutes spent on the couch, Jim got up and picked up Mel, carrying her as if she was a kid. They kept kissing passionately till Jim carefully put Mel on the bed, he then kissed her stomach sweetly before kissing her lips again. They hugged and kissed each other, becoming closer and closer.

...

They had both fallen asleep after enjoying this intense moment together. Since they were sleeping in each other's arms when Mel woke up and turned, still half-asleep, they both woke up.

They looked at each other quietly for a moment.

-You're getting up?, Jim whispered after a while.

-No, I think I'm going to stay here a little, Mel whispered back.

-Ok. I'm going to go outside but I won't be far, ok?, Jim said with a slow voice.

-Sure, Mel answered softly. Jim?

-Yeah?, he said turning back towards her.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Mel.

Jim leaned over to kiss her softly before getting up. He started to search for his underwear and his pants, and when he finally found them, he left the bedroom after a last smile to Mel.

Jim went outside to take a walk. When he came back, half an hour later, the living room was empty, he figured Mel was still in bed, so he walked towards the bedroom and get his head through the doorway. He saw Mel, still lying in bed, but she was awake so Jim walked in the room and sat down on the bed.

-Are you ok?, he asked softly, a bit worried.

-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... tired I guess, Mel answered slowly.

-Oh, ok. Hm... You think it's because of... you know?, Jim asked awkwardly.

-Maybe, Mel answered honestly. But I think it's more probable to be 'cause of the entire day. It's been a long day, and as you said I need to rest.

-I'm sorry, Jim said.

-For what? Mel said laughing. Come on Jim it's not your fault!

Mel sat up in the bed, keeping the sheets close to her chest since she hadn't put on her clothes back yet, and she was feeling a bit cold. Jim saw she was trembling slightly from cold, so he handed her her shirt that was on the pillow and helped her put it on.

-Thanks, Mel said smiling.

Jim smiled back.

-Are you hungry?, he asked since it was already late.

-I am but... I don't want to go outside, I don't feel like getting up yet, Mel explained.

-Ok, then just stay right here and rest, Jim told her.

-Wait! Where are you going?, Mel asked.

-You'll see, Jim said. I'll be right back.

And Jim left after quickly kissing Mel on the cheek.

When he came back he was happy to see Mel lied down on the couch, wrapped in the blanket.

-Hey, you got up. That's good, Jim said smiling.

He closed the door behind him, quickly kissed Mel and went in the kitchen

-Yeah, well I had to get up to go to the bathroom and once I was up I thought it would be the same to go back to bed or come here... So... where were you? Mel asked curious.

Mel saw him taking plates and settling things.

-At the restaurant's kitchens.

Jim said while he came in the living room, holding a tray. He put it down on the little table in front of Melinda. On it there were meals for both of them.

-I think they're going to ban us after all we ask them, but I went at the kitchens, explained quickly and they agreed to let me take tonight's diner back here, Jim explained.

-You're too good! Thank you so much, sweetie.

Mel took Jim's head in her hands and put her forehead against his.

-Well I also remembered I had a phone call to make so...

-A phone call? To whom? Mel asked curiously.

-Violet, Jim replied. When I signed the papers for your release she made me promise to call her to keep her updated.

-She's so nice, Mel said smiling. How did it go?

-Good, we couldn't talk a lot, apparently it was even busier than when we were there.

They then started to eat, Mel didn't ate that much but Jim knew she was doing her best and he had seen her drinking and grabbing snacks a few times during the day and she had eaten correctly at lunch, so he wasn't too worried.

It wasn't that late when they finished diner but they went to bed right after cleaning the dishes, since Mel started to feel a little bit dizzy.

The next morning they woke up pretty early. Mel was feeling very good and it only took her a few minutes to get up and get ready. After having breakfast, Jim was really happy to hear Mel say she wanted to go out.

They took the fall direction. They spent a while walking along the water, enjoying a sunny and warm morning.

They were taking the way back to their cabin, holding hands, when they saw a woman walking towards them, holding a little girl by the hand. She reached Mel and Jim and looked at Mel intensely.

-Hi, we don't know each other but, I think you already know my son...


	26. Meeting Timothy's Mom

**here is next chapter. i can't tell when i'll post the next one cause i haven't been able to write since my little sister left... :( i only had like half of the next chap done before learning this bad news and i'm trying my best to write more but so far i couldn't. i'm sorry and i'll try not to make you wait too long... but anyway i know that the only people reviewing (except monkeywand and natiblue but i hope you'll understand too) understand. for the people that read and don't review i hope you'll understand too. **

**anyway i hope you'll enjoy this chap thanks to the ones that keep reading since the begining and to all the others too. do i even need to say it? ;) please review  
**

**Chapter 26**

Mel took a deep breath. 'So... it looks like I was right for the first part of my feeling but... what about the second part...' Mel thought. She looked up at Jim who seemed to be thinking the same as he hold her hand tighter, sweetly caressing it with his thumb.

'So you must be Timothy's mom.' Jim said nicely, breaking the awkward silent.-The woman nodded- 'This is Melinda, my wife, and I'm Jim.'

'And you must be Lily.' Mel said slowly, looking intensely at the little girl. 'You look a lot like your brother.'

Mel knelt down to look at her in the eyes, smiling, but Lily went to hide behind her mother. After a few seconds she shyly looked at Mel and Jim still half-hidden. The three adults weren't feeling much more secured, there was a weird feeling between them, like they were all trying to read what the others wanted.

'That's weird... ' the woman said frowning her eyebrows.

'What?' Mel asked getting up.

'Well... It's just that... you really don't seem crazy.' the woman said to Mel. 'No more than you seem violent.' she added looking at Jim.

Jim felt Mel started to get tense, so he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'And how should we take this?' Jim asked a bit harshly.

Both Mel and him feared that Timothy's mom would feel the same than her husband, and Jim won't let anyone else from this family hurt Mel.

'Oh, I'm sorry, don't get me wrong. It's just that with my husband's description I was kind of expecting something else than a protective man and his apparently very sweet wife, the woman said sympathetically.'

Mel relaxes a bit, she had a good feeling about this woman, and Timothy would be so happy to know that her sister and her mom were there.

'I'm sorry but you didn't told us your name.' Mel realized.

'Aren't you supposed to have talked to my son?' the woman asked cautiously.

Mel could feel that she wasn't really comfortable.

'I did, and he talked a lot about you but he only calls you 'Mom' so I never got your name.' Mel explained.

'Yeah, that makes sense. My name is Katie.' she said smiling shyly.

She hold her hand and Mel, then Jim shook it.

After an other awkward silence Mel decided she had to say it.

'I have to admit that I had a feeling you'd come but can I ask why you did? I mean you probably have your reasons but... does it have something to do with Timothy?' Mel asked, trying to stay optimist without hoping too much at the same time.

'It has everything to do with Timothy.' Katie started. 'Is there somewhere we can go to talk more quietly?' she asked.

'Sure, let's go at our cabin, it's right there.' Mel proposed showing her the cabin that can be seen not far from where they were.

'Oh, I don't want to bother you.' Katie said quickly.

'It's ok really.' Mel said smiling. 'Plus I really need to sit down.'

Jim immediately looked at her, worried.

'It's ok, I'm just tired.' Mel reassured him.

'I have to say we really are too.' the woman admitted. 'We traveled all night and Lily had decided she won't sleep in the plane so ...'

'Let's go then, our cabin is the nearest place we can go.' Jim decided.

A few minutes later they arrived at Mel and Jim's cabin. Lily was in her mom's arms, proving that she was pretty tired.

When they entered Mel sat down in the middle of the couch, Katie sat down next to her, taking her daughter on her lap.

'Who wants something to drink?' Jim asked.

Him and Mel looked at Katie to wait for have her answer first.

'A tea would be great.' she said, thinking more and more why on earth her husband could have said all those things about Mel and Jim.

'Honey?' Jim asked sweetly.

'Hot chocolate, please.' Mel answered smiling at him.

'Me too!' suddenly said Lily getting up from her mom's lap.

Mel and Jim laughed at the little girl candidness.

'Lily!' her mother said looking at her daughter, frowning her eyebrows.

'Oh, it's ok. I should have asked her before anyway.' Jim said smiling.

'Thanks.' the woman said smiling at him. 'But Lily?'

'Please?' the little girl said a bit embarrassed.

'Sure.' Jim replied nicely. 'Hey, do you want to come help me prepare it?' he asked her, figuring it might be easier that way for Mel and Katie to start talking about Timothy.

Lily looked at her mother with an interrogating look. As Katie nodded, the girl smiled and shyly walked towards Jim.

Mel and Katie smiled tenderly at the sight of Jim carrying her and putting her on a chair so she could be high enough to help him.

Mel then looked back at Katie, waiting to see if she would start talking by herself.

'I don't really know where to start...' Katie finally said after a moment.

'Why don't you start by what made you change your mind?' Mel said cautiously. 'Timothy told me Vince and you argued about the fact you didn't wanted to come here when he said he wanted to.'

Mel saw Katie trying to take in what she just said.

'Well... you answered by asking the question.' Katie said slowly. 'You talk to my son.'

It was a mix of a statement, a question, a something she didn't really understood but was obviously trying too. 'Is it real? I mean how does it work?' she asked Mel.

'It's a gift I have.' Mel started to explain. 'I can see spirits, earthbound spirits. Your son came to me for help.'

She stopped, letting Katie time to think about it. The woman was wondering something but wasn't sure how to ask it, fearing she would sound silly.

'Can... Is it possible that Lily sees him too?' Katie finally asked awkwardly, looking at her daughter who was laughing with Jim while putting the teabag in the hot water.

'Lily sees her brother' Mel said warmly.

Katie seemed strangely relieved by that.

'I couldn't understand.' she started to explain. 'Lily never had imaginary friends. Of course I thought it was from the shock of loosing her brother. I would never have imagined this...' she said shaking her head sadly. 'When I think I, well we, went mad at her because of it. I feel so bad.'

'Hey, how could you know?' Mel said trying to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

At this moment, Lily and Jim came back, Jim holding at tray. He put the drink in front of everyone and then sat down at Mel's side.

'You don't want anything?' Mel asked seeing that Jim hadn't prepared anything for him.

'No, I'm good.' he answered smiling.

As Lily seemed very busy carefully turning her spoon in her little hot chocolate, her mother felt free to keep talking.

'I've stopped thinking about it after a while since she seemed to be over it' she said looking her daughter.

'Yeah, well it's because he kind of stopped visiting her.' Mel explained. 'He realized every time he came she would start talking to him or interact with him and you and your husband would end up being upset at her. So if I understood well, he kept coming but was cautious that she won't see him or he came when she was alone so you wouldn't notice her change of behavior.'

Katie smiled. She was proud of her son.

'I have to tell you that he seems very smart for a boy his age.' Mel said as if she was reading Katie's mind.

'He is' she said smiling proudly. 'But he came back lately? Timothy I mean' Katie asked.

As it was the first time his brother name was said since she was back, Lily reacted.

'Timothy? Where is he?' she asked happily.

'He's not here at the moment, Lily.' Mel said softly.

'Oh...' the little girl said sadly.

'But I believe you now, sweetie. I believe that he came to see you.' Katie said taking her daughter on her lap, facing her. 'I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I was wrong and you didn't deserved it.' she added hugging Lily.

'It's ok Mommy' she said while getting back on her her hot chocolate.

Mel took her own in her arms and started drinking. Before getting back on their talk, she waited for Katie to finish handle the teabag.

'He did came lately. Because one day he came to see Lily and he noticed she seemed very sad, so he came back more often than he used to for the past months to check on her.'

Katie seemed to realize a lot, as she kept frowning her eyebrows and twisting her fingers.

'Is everything ok?' Mel asked noticing it.

'Yeah, it's just... It all makes sense now.' Katie said in a kind of relieved voice. 'A few days ago my husband called me. I could say he was very upset, what he was telling was very confusing and I didn't get everything but I did catch him talking about someone -you I guess- who told him crazy stuff about Timothy. I thought maybe he had drink or was just very emotional from being back here so I didn't really thought about it, but later I noticed that Lily had this strange behavior again and even though she didn't say anything I could tell she was acting as if her 'friend' was here, and the idea started to settle in my head'

Katie paused a few seconds, trying to make everything clear in her head, before going on.

'After a moment I decided to call Vince back and told him to explain me more clearly what had happened with you, I asked him if he had any details or so. He asked me why and when I told him maybe we should consider that what what you said was true, he went very mad.'

'So you already believed it?' Jim asked surprised.

Even if most of the time he wasn't with Mel when she was dealing with spirit's families, he knew it happened more like it did with Vince than what Katie was describing. Jim looked at Mel who seemed very surprised too.

'Back then I was only thinking about it. But the last year has been so hard for everyone that I needed, and still need, to hold on something. I need to believe in this 'cause I hope it'll help me, us, in some way.' Katie explained.

'It usually does.' Mel said hopeful. 'And I really think I can help you and your son.'

Katie smiled back at Mel, feeling that she could trust her.

'What made you sure?' Mel asked. 'You said you were only 'thinking about it', what made you believe in it?'

'Well two days ago, Vince called again. He was a mess when he told me about his visit here, and even though he sounded a bit guilty of the way he acted -I'm so sorry about that by the way' Katie said obviously ashamed by her husband behavior. 'He's been pretty rude with both of you, if I understood well-'

'Don't worry about that.' Mel said honestly. 'I'm used to people reacting like this. Plus...' she added, looking at Jim.

'Yeah... I haven't been very nice with him either.' he said a bit embarrassed.

They all smiled slightly before Katie kept going with her story.

'So like I said, he was a bit ashamed but he clearly said you were 'talking crap', to use his words, and that I shouldn't talk about you ever again. Then I noticed he sounded weird so I asked him what was going on and he told me that strange things were happening while we were talking. When he described what it was I knew it was Timothy, I was sure about it. The couch's pillow thing, the hat. I remembered that one day Lily was wearing hers but since her dad wouldn't bring her in the forest like he used to, I asked her why she was wearing it and she told me-'

'Timothy told me to. He said if I wanted, I could take it even if Daddy don't take me to play any more' Lily explained still focused on her chocolate.

'Right.' Katie said smiling, stroking her daughter's hair. 'So when I hang up, I changed my schedule so that I could take some days off work and I went to see Lily to tell her we were going to go see Daddy, and I was so glad 'cause she was so happy suddenly when she had been looking pretty sad lately.'

Mel smiled, thinking that everything made sense for her too now. All she knew from Timothy about his mom and Lily, what had happened last time they talked with Vince when he said Mel had managed to mess with his wife, everything was clear now.

Katie saw Mel had a huge smile on her face.

'What?' Katie asked smiling suspiciously.

'Oh, I was just thinking about all you just said and how well it fits all Timothy told me and what your husband reproached me, that's all. I understand everything now.' Mel said smiling.

'Well I'm not sure I do... I still wonder... So Timothy's still here?' -Mel nodded- 'Is this normal? I mean, is he always going to stay here? Or does the heaven exists or something like it?' Katie asked, again a bit afraid to sound silly.

'No, it's not normal. It happens often but spirits aren't meant to stay here, they're supposed to 'go into the Light', cross over.' Mel tried to explain.

It was never easy to say but with Katie she didn't felt embarrassed since she was so comprehensive and curious about it.

'So... what do we have to do? Help him go into the Light? How?' Katie added as Mel had nodded again.

'Timothy has obviously a lot of things on his mind keeping him here, my 'job' is to help him figure them out and work them out, with your help. I think it has a lot, if not everything to do with you, his family, and especially a few things about his sister. I heard him saying things that bothered him and I think he really needs to talk to all of you to find peace.' Mel told her.

'Ok... sounds strangely easy. I guess it's not as simple as it seems' Katie said.

'No... but I do think the harder part has been done here.'

Mel meant it. Of course there was still a lot of work to do but she felt like meeting Timothy's mother and talking with her the way they did was a huge step after all the troubles she and Timothy faced.

They stood silent a few minutes when Katie suddenly started to act weird.

'I can't believe I haven't asked this before.' she said quickly before adding: 'Is he here?'

Mel smiled.

'No, I would told you right away if he was, so would have Lily, I think.' Mel added.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Actually that makes me think: you said you had a gift to see spirits but how comes Lily can see her brother?' Katie asked curiously.

'Well, you weren't that wrong about imaginary friends.' Mel said, laughing a bit. 'Most kids can see spirits, so it turns out these friends are only imaginary ones for grown-ups.'

'Ohh...' it was all Katie could say at the moment.

A few minutes later that had all finished their drinks so Katie got up.

'Ok, I'm not going to bother you any longer.' she said while picking up Lily who was now half-asleep on the couch. 'Do we like settle a date to do this thing or...?' she asked, uncomfortable.

'I'm afraid it'll depend on Timothy, I have no idea where he is at the moment and he's the only one choosing what he wants to do, so we'll have to wait till he shows up again.' Mel explained.

'Which leaves me time to explain all this to Vince.' Katie said.

Mel and Jim looked at each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry but your husband made it very clear he never wanted to deal with us again.' Jim pointed.

'I know, but don't worry about that. I'll handle him.' Katie said confidently. 'Just let me know when there is anything new, please.'

'Sure.' Mel said warmly.

After reminding them her cabin number and saying goodbye, Katie left still carrying Lily in her arms.

After closing the door, Mel and Jim stood silent for a few minutes, taking in all just happened.

'I can't believe it.' finally said Mel happily.

'Well you had a pretty good feeling and turns out you were right.' Jim simply said. 'The good unexpected part is that she's amazingly understanding and very nice.'

'Yeah, it's crazy! She believed in me even without knowing me! That's must be a first time.' Mel said pretty excited.

'I'm very happy for you. How does it feel?' Jim asked taking Mel in his arms.

'Great! It's amazing.'

She hold tight on Jim, enjoying how good she felt.

'Oh my god! Timothy's going to be so happy! I can't wait to talk to him!' Mel said happily.

But that last part lasted longer that expected since the day went by, calmly: lunch, a quick resting nap, followed by a walk in the forest lead by a botanist from the camp's team to discover all the secrets hidden by the nature. Diner, during which Mel ate a lot seeing how hungry she was since she had been sick after lunch ('The usual symptom, Jim' she had to remind him.), but she felt fine other than that. Bedtime. But...

'I was so hoping to see him today...' Mel said sadly. 'I thought he would have went at his home to see Lily as he said, to find that she and his mom weren't there anymore and that he'll try to know where Lily was and that by thinking of her it would lead him to her like it did when he was trapped with Gabriel but-'

'Hey, honey calm down. It's only been a day since they're here. Maybe he's just having fun somewhere, being with friends or I don't know, do whatever a ghost his age can do.' Jim said trying to comfort her.

Mel was sat cross legged on the bed, her head down. Jim went at her side and wrapped her in his arms.

'I hope you're right.' Mel said putting her hands on Jim's.

'Let's sleep, I doubt he'll come now.' Jim said.

Mel knew he was right, and she felt a bit better having him around her. She turned to face him.

'Thank you.' she said before kissing him. A long and tender kiss.

They went under the cover and both tried to fall asleep, hugging each other.

But as Jim went to sleep a few minutes later, Mel was still awake long after, turning everything in her head trying to find an explanation. For the past days, weeks even it looked like Timothy went to see her sister very often to check on her and when they last talked he said he was leaving to go see her. So Mel couldn't help but think what if he gave up seeing that he couldn't be helped? What if seeing Lily happy after her mom told her they were joining her dad made him think she didn't needed him anymore? Was he gone for good?

She hoped not, it would be so bad now that she had a chance to help him, she knew she'd felt like she had failed if she couldn't help him, this little boy deserved so much to be at peace. Mel hoped it wasn't too late.


	27. Another Calm Day Or Not

**Hey you're lucky you won't have to wait too long ;) i start to feel better and so i managed to finish the chap. but it might not be good since i hadn't the best conditions to write it... **

**But well hope you'll like it. thanks for reading and please review. :)  
**

**Chapter 27**

Mel woke up in the middle of the night. She had a weird feeling but couldn't explain it. When she realized Jim wasn't in bed, she waited a little to see if he was just having a bathroom break. But after a moment she got up to know where he was. She found him in sitting on the couch. It's only when she turned around the couch and face him that she saw it.

'Jim? Oh my god! What's wrong?' Mel asked worried seeing Jim who was holding a towel against his bleeding nose.

'Nothing. I'm ok, don't worry.' Jim quickly replied.

'Jim I've never seen you having a nosebleed in 7 years. What happened?' Mel said looking serious.

'Ok... well let's just say that when you're not sleeping in my arms, I should turn my back on you instead of facing you...' Jim said carefully.

'What? You mean... I did that? I hit you?' Mel said staring blankly at him.

'Yeah... but it's ok really.' Jim started. 'You were sleeping, having an upsetting dream obviously, but it's not your fault.'

Mel sat down on the table in front of the couch.

'God, I'm so sorry, Jim. Really I don't know what to say.' Mel said.

'Honey, you don't have to say anything.' Jim said smiling trying to convince her. He took the towel off his nose and waited a moment. 'See? It stopped bleeding. I'm fine.'

'Still, I feel very bad.' Mel said honestly, looking down.

'Come on, Mel. Stop.' Jim said warmly. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. 'I don't want you to feel bad. You don't have to.'

'Thanks.' Mel said looking at him.

She saw Jim touching cautiously his nose.

'Does it hurts?' she asked.

'A bit but it's ok, I'm a though guy.' Jim said jokingly.

'Yeah, you are' Mel said laughing. 'Why didn't you wake me up?' Mel asked after a moment.

'Actually, it's when I tried to wake you up that you punched me... Seems to have a good effect though since you calmed down shortly after.' Jim said laughing.

'Oh.. sorry.' Mel said awkwardly.

'Mel. It's ok. What was you dream about, anyway? You didn't seem afraid, more like mad.' Jim asked.

'I... I don't know, it's not very clear.' Mel replied.

Jim saw her starting to blush. Mel was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

'Mel?' Jim said looking at her intensely.

'Alright! But you promise you won't laugh at me first.' Mel said seriously.

'Why would I laugh at you?' Jim asked surprised.

'Because it's stupid...'

'Ok... I promise I won't laugh' Jim said seriously. He was amused by Mel's behavior but was curious to know Mel's dream, so he stood serious.

'Ok... so... We were at some kind of charity event and there was this girl, a gorgeous girl, and I thought she was being a bit too close with you and told her so. The least I can say is that it didn't went very well...' Mel explained, embarrassed, pointing the covered-in-blood towel and Jim's nose.

Jim was only smiling but Mel could say he was holding a laugh. He looked at her intensely and was about to talk when:

'You promised, remember?' Mel reminded him seriously.

Jim held his hands up.

'I know, I know, I was just thinking... you actually hit me 'cause you were jealous of a girl that was too close to me. That's... sweet in a way, and unfair in an other.'

Jim tried his best not to laugh but the face Mel had at this precise moment was priceless and he couldn't help but start laughing.

'Jim! You promised!!' Mel said, sounding hurt.

'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but it's your reaction, it's... I'm sorry sweetie it was just too funny.' Jim apologized while trying to be serious.

'It's ok I guess.' Mel said with a little smile. 'I hadn't think about this the way you put it and I'll give you that it does sound weird... but funny.'

Jim took her in his arms and they hold each other tightly.

'It was only a dream but I guess I really don't want women to approach you too close... ' Mel said jokingly.

'That's fine with me.' Jim said kissing her cheek. 'You know the most important for me?' he asked more seriously.

'What?' Mel said looking deeply in his eyes.

'You can't imagine how happy I am that this whole bad dream and hitting me thing has nothing to do with ghosts for once. Not that I want you to hit me more often but if it was only 'cause of such things I would be relieved. Don't start thinking I'm bored about them.' Jim quickly said, remembering what Mel told him about her fear he'd get fed up about it at some point. 'But I just think that with what you're already going through on daily-bases, they could at least let you rest properly on 'nightly-bases'.' he explained.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I wished they could hear you.' Mel said.

She sometimes thought spirits really enjoyed messing with her sleep, as if they wouldn't lest her rest peacefully because they can't themselves. Jim was right, she, too, was glad that for once it was something 'casual' bothering her at night, even if it was something stupid and embarrassing.

They soon got back to bed to finish their night. Remembering what he said Jim chose to take Mel in his arms instead of turning his back to her, he sighted as she apologized one more time.

'Mel, stop. I'm going to regret telling you.'

They kissed passionately before going back to sleep.

The next morning they slowly woke up with the sun light entering the room. After a short talk in bed, Mel and Jim got up. As she felt a bit dizzy from getting up, Mel went straight to sit on the couch, to take a bit more time to be fully awake before starting the day. By the time Jim took a shower, Mel had fallen asleep on the couch, her head resting on her hand. Jim found the position pretty uncomfortable, so he slowly and carefully lied her down, resting her head on a pillow. When Mel started to stir, he softly whispered a few words to her hear, which quickly made her going back to sleep with a smile. After covering her with the blanket, Jim walked outside.

Mel woke up a couple of hours later, since it was early when they had first woke up, it wasn't that late. She got up and started searching for Jim, she soon saw him by the window, sitting on the porch's steps.

'Morning. Again.' Jim said smiling at her when she opened the door to go outside.

'Hey.'

She sat down next to him, and softly kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder.

'How do you feel?' Jim softly asked taking one of her hands in his.

'Better.' she answered. 'I guess I needed those two more hours of sleep.'

'Obviously.' Jim simply said squeezing her hand.

'Are you ok?' Mel said noticing his low voice.

'Yeah. I was just... thinking. Since you started talking about Timothy and his relationship with Lily and after seeing how close they seem, even now that he's dead, I keep thinking about Dan...'

Mel knew how important for him it was, since it was still hard for Jim to talk about his brother. She put her head up to look at him, who had his head down, looking pretty sad.

'Dan?' Mel said trying to make Jim talk more about the deep thing that was apparently tormenting him.

Jim looked up at her.

'Yeah... I've been thinking a lot about him. After our wedding, when I was thinking about giving up on being a paramedic, you told me you'd had seen him and that he had told you I should keep being there to make a difference for people as I did for him.' Mel looked intensely at Jim and nodded, making him going on. 'What happened after that? After you talked I mean. You never mentioned him crossing over.' Jim said, finally letting out what was on his mind.

'I haven't because he didn't. At least not while I was around.' Mel added. 'And I haven't seen him since, I would have told you if I had.'

'I know.' Jim said, a trusting smile on his face. 'You think it's a good thing?' he asked her.

'I honestly don't know. But since he knows about what I can do and wasn't afraid to talk to me I believe that if he's not around, it must be because he hadn't any other unfinished business.' Mel explained.

'Any other?' Jim asked surprised.

'Other than see you happy.' Mel explained. 'That's what I understood from what he said.'

'So he probably crossed over since I've only been happier and happier since we got married.' Jim said seriously but still smiling to Mel. 'And it's only going to get better...' he added gently caressing Mel's stomach.

'Yeah. For me too.' Mel simply said, resting her hands on top of his and letting her head fall on his shoulder again.

'How's your nose?' Mel asked shyly, a while later. She had noticed it was slightly bruised but she knew he wouldn't brought the conversation.

'It's fine Mel.' Jim replied, touching his nose carefully, as it was actually hurting, but he didn't wanted Mel to feel sorry, as she had no reasons to.

'So what do you want to do, today.' Jim asked to change the conversation.

'First, breakfast would be great.' Mel said smiling. 'Then we'll see. I still hope Timothy will show up.' Mel confessed.

'I'm sure he will, Mel. He seems so close to his sister I can't believe he would stay away from her or his parents too long.'

'I hope you're right.' Mel said sounding sad.

'Hey, come on. Let's start with breakfast, we'll worry about the little guy when we'll have eaten.' Jim said getting up.

He hold his hands towards Mel, who took them to get up too. While keeping her hands in his, she leaned against his chest, resting the top of her head in his neck.

'You ok?' Jim asked as she hadn't move for a moment.

'I'm great.' replied Mel, who was just enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety she always felt when she was in Jim arms.

After a few more minutes, Mel pulled away and they got inside. As there was some bread leftovers from the night they ate in the cabin, Jim made French toast, for Mel's biggest pleasure, that they both ate it with maple syrup, along with a hot chocolate and a glass of orange juice. After Mel got dressed, they went at the main cabin to see what activities were proposed for the morning. Mel chose a manual work lesson that was supposed (according to the paper) to make her 'spend a great time while improving her artistic talents.' Jim chose to go fishing in a nearby river with a group of men lead by an other member of the camp team, which was something (fishing) that he hadn't done for years. The last time he did was with his dad when they were still in good terms which lead back more than ten years ago. After a quick kiss, Mel and Jim both left their own way.

Mel opened one of the many doors found in the corridor of the cabin.

'Hi! Welcome here! Come on in, don't be shy.' a middle-aged woman said energetically as soon as Mel had stepped a foot inside the room.

Feeling a bit shy anyway, Mel slowly walked in the room. It was a nicely decorated place, with paintings and all kinds of amateur manual work everywhere. A few women were already busy, talking happily together.

'What's your name miss?' the woman asked.

'Melinda.'

'Welcome Melinda. I'm Elizabeth. Make yourself comfortable, we just started.'

'Thanks.' Mel said.

Elizabeth seemed very nice, she was warm and quickly made Mel feel more at ease.

'Is anything in particular interest you?' Elizabeth asked.

Mel took a look around her, at all the different things possible to do and saw a table with a pottery set.

'I've always wanted to try this.' Mel said happily.

'Pottery? Good choice.' the woman said following Mel's look.

She motioned the chair to Mel, inviting her to take place behind the table. Elizabeth was about to start explaining when someone opened the door. Mel was happy to see Katie coming in.

'I'm sorry I'm late, Elizabeth, I was dropping Lily at the kids activities.' Katie said apologizing.

The two women obviously knew each other.

'Hey, Katie! Nice to see you here. Don't worry, nobody is ever too late here. You know how it works, just take place where you want.' Elizabeth said with a smile.

It didn't took long to Katie to see Melinda.

'Hi, Melinda.' she said walking over to her.

'Hi.' Mel said with a smile.

'Pottery... why not. Do you mind?' Katie asked showing the second pottery set next to Mel's.

'No. Please.' Mel answered.

As Elizabeth saw that Katie had took place next Mel, she let her do the explaining and left to check the other women's work in progress. After a few minutes of explanations and advises, Melinda and Katie started to work on their clay.

'So you know the teacher.' Mel said to start the conversation.

'Oh, Elizabeth isn't a teacher.' Katie replied laughing. 'She's from a close village and just loves to share her passion.' she explained. Mel nodded quietly. 'And, yeah, I know her. She was already here the other years we came and we quickly connected. We even kept contacting each other between each of our trip here and... she helped a lot when Timothy...' Katie couldn't finish.

'I'm sorry.' quickly said Mel.

She was about to put her hand on Katie's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but stopped herself just in time as she saw her 'covered-in-clay' hands. She stood there with her hand hold, looking slightly silly but still smiling warmly at Katie.

'It's fine.' Katie said smiling at Mel's position.

'I know you would have told me but I have to ask anyway. You haven't seen Timothy, have you?' Katie said after a few silent minutes.

'No. I was hoping to see him but he didn't came to me.' Mel admitted. 'And I think Lily would have told you if she had seen him.'

'That's what I thought too.' Katie said with a forced smile.

Seeing Katie was a bit down by this, Mel tried to slide to an other conversation.

'Speaking of Lily, what is she doing?'

'She's doing archery at the kid's club.' Katie said enthusiastically. 'What?' she added seeing Mel's weird look.

'It's just... isn't she a bit young to do archery?' Mel asked slowly.

'Somewhere else she probably would, yeah. But they have special equipments here for little kids. There were having a lot of fun when we left her.' Katie explained.

'That's nice.' Mel said thinking at how great this place was.

'So Vince stayed with her?' Mel asked.

She was curious since she had understood from Timothy that their dad wasn't doing that much things with Lily anymore.

'No, he had other plans. I can't imagine how he acted with you when you told him about Timothy.' Katie said. Mel looked at her with an interrogating face. 'I tried to make him realize what is happening and that we had to help Timothy be at peace and he got pretty mad.' she explained.

'Yeah, well I get that a lot.' Mel said with a shy smile. 'So you don't think he will accept to talk to him?' she added a bit sadly.

'I don't know 'cause when I reminded him all the signs we've had all that had happened, relating it to why or how Timothy had done it, he seemed to at least give a thought about it, so I have hope.' Katie finished with a smile.

'That's good, 'cause I believe it would help everyone a lot.' Mel confessed.

'Hey! You're doing very good.' Elizabeth said suddenly making both Melinda and Katie jump, as they were deep in their conversation, not really paying attention around them.

'Thanks.' Mel said happily looking at what should become a vase in a near future.

Meanwhile, the small group of men including Jim, was just arriving at the river after a walk in the forest.

'I'm not a big fan of fishing but my wife was doing a pretty 'girly' activity, so I had to find something to do.' Jim said, laughing slightly, to a man with whom he was talking for a few minutes now.

Soon they all gathered around Bill, the leading man from the camp team.

'Hey guys, so here we are.' he said, not too loud. 'Since it's easier to fish when it's calm we're going to spread all along the river, let's make teams of two. Try not to go with someone you already know, so that you can meet new people.' Bill said friendly.

By the time Jim took one of the fishing rod displayed by the camp, there was only one man around him when he turned back. Jim could only see his back for the moment and when the man turned around, Jim couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh.

'Great...'

**please leave a review.**


	28. An Unexpected Turn

**new chap :) the next one will be extra long and should come around christmas it'll be a very important one so prepare yourselves ;)**

**hope you'll enjoy this one and as usual i'd love to know what you think about it so please take a few seconds to review ...  
**

**Chapter 28**

'Mr Clancy?' Vince said very surprised.

'Oh, you already know each other?' Bill asked while watching the two men staring at each other.

'Kind of... Well, no, actually.' Jim realized.

Apart from being angry at each other, and the things related to Timothy, they didn't really knew each other.

'Ok so you can go together.' Bill stated, before leaving them, obviously unaware of the awkwardness of the situation.

Jim looked intensely at Vince, who was looking back at him, sounding more embarrassed than annoyed. Vince quickly looked down.

'If you prefer going alone, I would understand.' he said shyly.

'No... It's fine I guess.' Jim said surprised by the man's behavior. Why was he so embarrassed and shy when he had no problem being hard and mean just a couple of days ago? Jim thought.

The men stood silent while walking towards the river, then Vince broke the silence.

'I think I owe you an apology.' he started. 'I should never have been that... stupid I guess.'

'Why do you apologize?' Jim asked still surprised. 'I mean yeah, you've been stupid, but you were pretty sure of yourself, what makes you apologize now?'

'Ok, I'm not going to hold the fact that you just called me stupid.' Vince said trying to smile.

'Ahh but I only agreed with what you just said there's a difference.' Jim pointed.

'Hm I guess you're right.' Vince admitted. 'The reason I'm apologizing now is because I realized that I was just trying to avoid the truth. I didn't wanted to accept that Timothy was here and I couldn't believe he wasn't at peace. We're not that religious but we did believe or at least hoped that he was in a better place and it was what was helping me through everything.'

It was obviously hard for Vince to talk about this, so when he stopped talking to let his voice the time to come back to a normal tone, Jim just waited, realizing how hurt the man was. It made him remember of how bad his parents had felt when Dan died, how he heard his Mom crying at night, when she thought he was asleep.

'When your wife talked about my son, it brought back so many memories, especially since we were where he died. And when she said he couldn't cross over, that he wasn't at peace I... I just lost it, and I'm sorry. For the way I acted with you and with your wife. I've been horrible with her and she really didn't deserve it.'

'She really doesn't deserve that. Especially now. You know you gave her nightmares!' Jim couldn't help saying.

'I'm really truly sorry. I wish I could take it all back, the hitting her, yelling at her, hurting her... gosh I can't believe I did all this to a pregnant woman! I am a terrible man!' Vince said, his eyes wide open in disbelief and shaking his head.

'No you're not.' Jim said, putting a hand in his shoulder. 'You're very hurt and it makes you do things you would never do otherwise. Or at least I hope so.' he added.

'Yeah, I'm really not like this normally. It won't happen again. Sorry. Again.'

'Good. I appreciate the apology, and I'm sure Melinda will too, especially if you do it in person.'

'I will.'

Jim still didn't accept the fact that people could be so mean to Mel but he did understood that his pain had made Vince lost his mind, and the fact that he opened himself to him about such an emotional and personal subject couldn't keep Jim be mad at him.

'Ok, now on the hard part!' Jim said.

At the cabin, everything was going pretty well, Mel had just finished making what would be a nice little vase once painted or decorated. But at the moment it was still in the oven (the kitchen's ones weren't made for it but it could be adapted), so Mel was trying something else, still with Katie's help, they were now doing candles.

'I never thought it would be that easy. Jim will never believe I did this by myself I'm usually not very good at things like that.' Mel said smiling happily, she was having a lot of fun.

They were simply putting hot wax in a previously chosen mold and then adding things like flowers or little stuff that will be seen in the candle by transparency.

'This is going to be so sweet in my living room.' Katie said smiling. 'When I think that Vince wanted me to go fishing with him! I'm so glad I chose to come here. It's '

'Wait! Vince went fishing?' Mel cut her off, an horrified look on her face.

'Yeah. What's wrong with that?' Katie asked surprised, just looking up at Mel now. 'Oh... I see, Jim went too...?' she added seeing Mel's look, who just nodded. 'Oho...'

'Yeah...' Mel said sounding worried.

She wasn't that afraid that something bad would happen between them but she was afraid the fact he would have to deal with a man he resented that much would ruin his day...

'You're not familiar with all this, I see.' Vince said seeing how Jim handed his fishing rod after saying 'Now on the hard part!' and how he started to mess with the fishing lines.

'No... not really.' Jim confessed. 'I haven't done this for a long time now... since I was a kid and even there I was too sensitive, I guess, to kill the fish I could catch and so I just put them back on the water.' Jim said laughing.

'You know most of the time they actually die, after long suffering from the wound you make with the hook.' Vince pointed.

'Yeah, my dad told me that a bit later.' Jim said, nodding. 'That's why after that I would go fishing with them, but I would just let my dad and brother fish while I was playing Indiana Jones in the forest.' Jim said laughing, then smiling sweetly at these memories.

'I've been fishing with my dad as long as I can remember, and I used to go with Timothy, but he was a bit like you. He didn't understand why we had fishes in the aquarium at home, that we were feeding them, that we had to be sweet to them and then we fished, so basically killed others to eat them, when we could buy it at the grocery store.' Vince said, smiling at the memories too.

The rest of their morning went by smoothly, Mel and Katie trying to keep having fun while worrying about their husbands, Jim and Vince getting to know each other, as they were expected to. Well, certainly not from their wives, though.

As they were cleaning the art room with Elizabeth and the other women, Melinda and Katie stood silent, dreading their men's return. When they heard a group of men talking, they both quickly turned their head towards the window to see the fishermen coming back. After a few seconds, Mel and Katie looked at each other, astonishment in their eyes as they saw Jim and Vince talking and laughing with each other.

'That's weird.' simply said Katie after a few more seconds.

'Well... I hit Jim last night, maybe it calmed him down.' Mel said trying to make fun of the situation while her mind was racing to find an explanation at what they just witnessed.

'You hit Jim?' Katie asked, not knowing for sure if she should laugh or not.

'In my sleep. Yeah, that's a long story.' Mel added smiling, seeing Katie's surprised look.

'Ok, girls everything is done, you're free to go now. You should be able to take your work by the afternoon, we'll find you when it'll be finished.' Elizabeth said.

'Ok, we better try to find out what happened in this forest.' Katie said as they were leaving the room after thanking Elizabeth for the great morning they had.

'Yeah, I'm very curious to know.' Mel replied.

By the window Katie saw Vince walking outside, so she waved to Mel and after a 'See you!' she left her.

Mel figured Jim would be waiting for her at their cabin, so she made her way to it, but when she opened the door to go outside she saw Jim standing on the terrace, leaning against the ramp. He seemed lost in thoughts, he didn't even hear Mel coming closer to him. He jumped slightly when she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

'Hey.' he said softly, putting his hands an top of Mel's.

'Hey. What were you thinking?' Mel asked gently.

'That I missed you.' Jim replied while turning over to face her.

'Really? 'Cause it seems you had a lot of fun.' Mel teased him, her arms still wrapped around him.

She pointed the cabin window and then the path the men had took to come back, showing that she had seen him coming back since it was oriented the same direction.

'Well to tell you the truth, I did have fun, but it doesn't mean I didn't miss you.' Jim admitted before softly kissing Mel on the lips.

'How was your morning?' Jim asked.

'Great, I had a lot of fun too. Till I learned Vince went fishing too and started wondering how bad you two were going to fight.' Mel said half-serious half-laughing.

'See? Not that bad.' Jim joked opening his arms and looking down at his body as to show he wasn't hurt at all.

Mel laughed slightly but after a minute or so, Jim hadn't say more.

'So are you going to explain or what?' Mel finally asked looking at him intensely.

So Jim explained. How fate kind of forced him to speak to Vince, how weird his behavior was, how deep the conversation had turned when Vince started to talk about Timothy and his emotions about it. Jim slipped the fact he had been touched so much by it too, but that, Mel could feel it and see it in his eyes.

When Jim had said it all, Mel had an admiring look on him.

'So you forgave him?' she asked trying to take in all she just heard.

'Kind of. I said he should apologize to you too. I'll see then.' Jim explained. 'What?' he asked as Mel was shaking her head.

'I just... I can't believe how kind you are. You are such a good man, Jim Clancy. And I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' Jim said taking Mel in his arms.

They hugged each other long minutes, before taking a walk around the cabin, 'cause even if it was lunch time, they weren't that hungry seeing they had a late breakfast. There were things to see all around the cabin, like old tools, stuffed animals. Melinda didn't spend a lot of time looking at these, taking a 'need of air' as an excuse to walk as far as she could, away from what looked to her like huge terrifying snake. Jim couldn't help laughing when he reached her and whispered in her ear 'That was just the skin, honey.' As she sent a dark look at him, he sweetly took his hand in his and lead her towards a large box that he knew Melinda would like the content. The 'up' part of the box was glass through which they could see a collection of the different butterflies that could be seen in the region.

'Wow, this is so beautiful!' Mel said passing her fingers on the glass, as if she could touch them. 'How did you know that was here?' Mel asked curiously.

'Vince told me.' Jim answered. 'He said he used to brought Timothy and Lily here to show them this and explain them how the tools worked in the past, all this.' he explained.

'He really sounds like a nice guy.' Mel said.

'He is. It's such a shame he's so distant with his daughter now.'

'Ah... You noticed that too.' Mel said smiling sadly.

Jim nodded.

Time went by and they decided to go have lunch. Mel had a sudden bad nausea, so she barely ate, only forcing herself to drink some soup. As it wasn't going better, she decided to take a nap to try to rest. Jim stayed with her till she was sound asleep and even though it didn't take long, it was long enough for Jim to fall asleep too.

They woke up an hour later, Mel was feeling much better and the shinning light and the warmth of the sun gave her a sudden idea.

'Did you take bathing clothes?' she asked Jim, excited.

'Yes...'

'Cool! Let's go swimming then.' she said enthusiastically.

'Really? Just like this? Is that one of the sudden envies pregnant women have?' Jim asked smiling.

'Probably. Anyway are you coming?'

'Sure. Let's go.' he answered.

They put their bath suits under their clothes, took a couple of towels and left for the fall, as they could go swimming in the little lake a bit further.

It took them a while to go in the cold water since the water was constantly renewed, the sun couldn't 'heat' it. But once they were fully wet they both had a great time.

Around 5pm they got out of the water as it started to get windy. They dried themselves and decided to stay there a bit longer as the sun was warming them up. They were sat on the grass, Jim had his legs around Mel, as she was leaned against his chest, both's hands were resting on their growing baby.

'You think you mother would understand my gift?' Mel asked after a few quiet minutes.

'I... don't really know. Why do you ask? You're planning on telling her?' Jim asked curiously.

'Well, we might have to. No right now, but if our kids have to gift too, we'll probably have to face some strange situation and since I don't want to ever hide or lie to them about what they might be able to do, if it happens while your mom is around -which I think will be pretty often, knowing your mom- I was just wondering how she would react.' Mel explained.

'Well I can't tell you for sure, but you said yourself that after this crazy weekend with Kenny, when you talked with her she told you how she believed that when people left they were watching over their loved ones, that it was what had helped her when my dad and Dan died.' Jim reminded her.

Mel turned her head to face Jim and she nodded softly, squeezing his hand.

'I think that's a good start.' Jim stated.

'I hope you're right.' Mel said slowly while looking back in front of her.

'What?' Jim asked noticing Mel's low voice tone.

'It's just... I don't want to imagine what would happen if she doesn't believe me and doesn't accept what I can do...' Mel said sadly.

'Hey, Mel don't worry about that.' Jim said tenderly taking his head in his hand to make her look at him. 'We have time to think about that and.. I don't know maybe prepare her. Don't worry.'

'But what if she doesn't want to see me after that, what would you do? And the kids they'll need their grandma.' Mel went on.

'Please, Mel! You know she loves you. Even if she can't accept it, she won't 'ban' you. You're too important to her.' Jim tried to comfort her.

'How do you know that?'

'We have long talks about you.' Jim confessed. And as he noticed Mel's -still- sad look he added: 'As for me, my mom can feel and react however she wants, it won't change anything for me, ok?' he told her, looking intensely in her eyes.

Mel nodded, knowing what he meant and knowing he was telling the truth. She leaned back against his chest, her head in her neck.

Half an hour later, it was about 6pm, they went back to their cabin and took a shower before heading to the restaurant. It was still early but they wanted to stay in the main room, hoping to see Katie and Vince to talk before diner. But when they approached the cabin they heard something pretty unexpected and as Jim opened the door, they both stood in the doorway, staring at what they were seeing.

'Ok... that wasn't planned...'


	29. Peace At Last

**Merry Christmas Everyone!! **

**This is a special chap! See you at the end to see why. **

**Chapter 29**

In front of them, the main room of the cabin had been transformed in a kind of dance floor, there were big white balloons hung, and soft lights that created an intimate atmosphere, that went perfectly with the music playing.

'Wow!' Mel let out. 'This is so pretty.'

'Hey! Don't stay by the doorway, come on in.'

It was the nice girl from the register counter, who's name -now known thanks to Katie- was Grace, she was a few feet away welcoming everyone. She had a big smile and was obviously enjoying this special evening.

There was already a dozens of people in the room, and some were already at the restaurant.

'Are you ok?' Grace asked them.

'Yeah, yeah we are.' Mel started. 'We're just...'

'Surprised.' finished Jim after they looked at each other. 'We didn't know... this would be happening.' he said taking a large look at the room.

'But we made an announce during lunch about... five days ago.' Grace said surprised.

Mel and Jim looked at each other with a soft smile.

'Which is the very same day you came to ask me for the nearest hospital...' Grace said slightly sad, pointing her finger at Jim, as the memory came back to her. 'So you weren't there... I'm sorry I should have make sure you had been updated when you came back.'

'It's ok, don't worry. It's not a problem at all, just, a surprise.' Mel said smiling nicely.

'Good.' grace said relieved. 'So, we're proposing a little drink before dinner, would you like something?'

'No, thanks we can't drink alcohol.' Jim said seeing only alcohol bottles on the table.

Mel look at him strangely.

'What?' Jim asked.

'I can't drink; doesn't mean you can't either.' Mel said frowning her eyebrows.

'Oh, right... I just... don't want a drink.' Jim said embarrassed.

'Ok...' Grace said shyly. 'I let you go to the dinner room then.'

Mel and Jim took the restaurant direction.

'What was that?' Mel asked softly while taking Jim's hand in hers.

'I really can't tell. It just came out before I realized it. I shouldn't have spoken for you by the way, I'm sorry.' Jim said.

'Hey, it's ok. I love how you take care of me, you know that. The only thing bothering me a little is that you put me first, you didn't think about what you wanted but about what I needed.' Mel said looking at him softly.

'Ah, yeah. Well I said I'll try but looks like I can't help putting you first.' Jim admitted smiling shyly.

Mel smile back at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

They arrived at the restaurant desk to ask for a table.

'Melinda! Jim!'

'Hey Katie! Vince.' Mel said smiling at the couple that had just arrived behind she and Jim.

'Good evening.' Vince said politely.

'Hi.' Jim said nicely shaking Katie's hand.

Then Mel and Jim both greeted Lily softly. The little girl was holding her mom's hand and she smiled shyly at them, more particularly at Jim, since she had a good time with him last time.

After a few awkward seconds, Vince broke the silence.

'Melinda could I have a minute to talk to you.' he asked sounding slightly embarrassed.

'Sure.' Mel answered.

Jim squeezed her hand gently before letting her go.

Katie and Jim watched them going back to the main room, in an empty corner so they could talk privately. Mel smiled when she heard how excited Lily got when Jim asked her how went her day with archery and all.

'Well I'm sure your husband talked to you about it, but I want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, I've been terrible to you and you really didn't deserve it.' Vince said as soon as Mel had turned to face him, as he thought it would be easier for him to get it all out quickly. 'I really don't know what happened to me- well actually I do but-'

'Hey, slow down.' Mel cut him. 'Jim explained why you acted like this and I understand. You can't imagine what I've faced over the years when I tell people what I can do. And not everyone has the courage to apologize to me, so, I forgive you.' Mel said smiling.

'Thanks, but you know it's your husband that asked me to do it.' Vince confessed.

'Yeah, but you apologized to him, which is even more courageous!' Mel said laughing. 'Besides, something tells me you would have done it anyway, am I wrong?'

'You're right, the guy I am in normal conditions would have done that b-'

'You're that guy now, I can see it. And feel it.' Mel added as her strong empathy made her feel Vince guilt and remorse. 'Let's put those last few days behind us.' Mel decided.

'I would love this.' Vince said happily.

Mel shook his hand and smiled at him, happy to see him looking so different from the man she had faced a few days ago.

They then joined Katie and Jim who were in a conversation about the near area that Katie knew pretty well since she and Vince had been coming here for years.

Vince walked towards Katie and Lily, as Mel walked towards Jim. She put her arm around his back and he put his on her shoulder.

'So?' Jim whispered in her ear.

'Everything's fine.' she replied, looking sweetly at him. 'Like we decided with Vince, let's just forget about what happened the past few days and start afresh.' Mel said to everyone.

As they all agreed, they decided to have dinner together. They followed the waiter who lead them to a five seats table. Here too the atmosphere was very soft as candles had been installed in each tables, but unlike in the main room, the music playing here was only piano, to simply make a background sound while people were eating.

'What is all this for?' Mel asked curiously before smiling at Jim who was pulling her chair in a polite but automatic gesture for him, before seating down next to her.

'They didn't make the announce?' Katie, asked Vince.

She was still up waiting for the waiter who was getting a kid chair for Lily.

'They did.' Jim said before Vince could answer. 'But we weren't there at the time.' he explained.

'Oh, ok.' Katie replied smiling. 'Well it's just a little party they make each week before people leave, as they usually do it on Sundays.' Katie explained while settling Lily at the table.

'Oh my god we're already Sunday?!' Mel said pretty loud.

'Only tomorrow.' Vince replied as he and Katie were smiling at Melinda and Jim's faces. 'What's wrong with that?'

'I'm sorry.' Mel started. 'I guess I kind of lost track of time. I can't believe we've already been here for a week.' she said looking at Jim, her eyes wide open in surprise.

'I haven't noticed, either.' Jim admitted shaking his head. 'Time went by really fast.'

'Is it that bad? You're leaving soon?' Katie asked.

'Well I have a shift scheduled Monday night, and since I already took a week off I don't think they will let me change it.' Jim said looking at Mel. 'But you can-'

'I can't leave my store to Delia longer, even if she says it's ok, I know we're in a busy time of year, she'll need my help, besides I won't stay here without you.' Mel said, looking back at him.

'So you'll be leaving tomorrow?' Katie said.

Mel looked at Katie and Vince who had both worried look on their faces.

'Oh, god! Timothy...' Mel let out when it hit her. How could she have forgotten him. 'I can't leave without helping him. Nor you.' Mel said looking from Katie to Vince.

'But we can't make you stay just for us. You have obligations, we understand.' Vince said with a badly hidden disappointed tone in his voice.

'This is one of my obligations.' Mel started. 'I'm not going to let you all down. I promised Timothy I would help him and I will. Question is how?' Mel said in a low voice.

'Well there is still tomorrow we can stay all day, we'll make the way back home by night.'

Mel turned slightly to face him. She had a look on her face saying 'You'll be exhausted for work.', she knew that even if Jim let her drive he would be very tired from spending the night in the car and since Melinda wouldn't be going to work on Monday, there was not a chance he would rest on Monday.

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.' Jim said, knowing perfectly what Mel was thinking. 'If he still hasn't showed up by tomorrow night, then we'll see.' Jim added, looking at Vince and Katie.

'Thanks, it's very nice of you.' Katie replied, smiling as this little hope comforted her.

'So, what kind of party are we going to have?' Katie asked her husband, after a few quiet minutes, knowing that they usually had a theme for the parties.

'Well, this week they didn't say what it will be about,' Vince told her, he looked at Mel and Jim as he continued, 'but anyway, it doesn't change the main thing, they're going to put some soft music, then rock and other grown-up music and then they go on with teen's music, when most of the adults are gone. The usual parties organized in this kind of camp.' Vince concluded as Mel and Jim nodded, smiling.

They then started to talk about random things; holidays, Lily starting school soon, Mel's store...

About an hour later, they went in the main room, Melinda, Jim and Vince sat on chairs against the wall, while Katie took Lily to dance with her. The little girl was obviously having fun, although she had been slightly disappointed when she tried to make her dad get up to dance with her and her mom, as he refused to go with her.

After a few minutes Mel saw Grace talking to a good looking man, in his fifties. Mel noticed them 'cause they were looking in their direction insistingly. A couple of minutes later the music stopped and the man walked in the middle of the room.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.' he said loudly, so that everyone could hear him. 'I'm the director of the camp. I have a short, but very important for me, speech to make. Tonight is the weekly party as you can see, but it's also a special evening.'

As if she had felt what it was about, Katie joined Vince, taking Lily in her arms. All the people in the room had stopped what they were doing (dancing, drinking, talking...) and even a few persons that were still eating in the restaurant got up and approached the main room to listen to him.

'As some of you might already know, a tragedy happened here a year ago.' the man said in a solemn and respectful voice. 'A little boy died at the waterfall lake, it will be a year tomorrow. We feel very sad about this and we don't want to forget him, nor his family that is here with us tonight, that's why the party is softer than usually as we decided to dedicate this evening to Timothy.' finished the man, looking towards the McCoys

Almost everyone in the room clapped their hands softly, appreciating that they honored the boy's memory and the respect shown by the director. Shortly after, the music started to play again.

Melinda wasn't far from crying, her eyes were full of tears and so were Vince's. Katie, her, was crying, holding Lily tighter. The little girl, other than the fact that the man had talked about Timothy, hadn't really understood the situation, but she could see that her parents were sad.

'What's wrong, Mom?' she asked.

Before Katie could answer, they all saw Vince suddenly getting up and leaving the cabin, almost running, just when the director was approaching them.

'Oh, is he mad?' the man asked, kind of worried. 'I'm sorry I should have asked your permission before doing something like this.' he said, keeping his head down.

'It's ok, I don't think he's mad.' Katie said in a low voice, sobbing slightly. 'And this was very nice of you, what you did and said. I, no; we, really appreciate. It's comforting to know people haven't forgotten him. Thanks.' Katie said with a shy smile.

'You're welcome. We will never forgot him, Ma'am.' the director said shaking Katie's hand before leaving them.

Katie slowly turned around to face Mel and Jim, who were up, standing side by side, holding each other's hand.

'I better go talk to my husband.' she told them in a sad voice.

First Mel and Jim only nodded silently, then, seeing how bad Katie looked, Mel asked.

'Will you be ok?'

'Yeah, don't worry. I've learned to deal with this; when people start talking about him like this.' Katie said trying to put her best smile on. 'Vince hasn't, so far. It's still very difficult for him, as you experienced.'

'Can we do anything? Do you want us to... maybe mind Lily while you go talk to him?' Jim asked softly.

'No, it's ok. Thank you, but I think it's time for her to go to bed. Right, sweetie?' Katie said looking at her daughter.

Lily had buried her head in her mom's neck and she only nodded softly to answer to her. It was obvious that she was tired.

'Good night, then. If you need to talk about all this, you can always come to me, ok? Anytime.' Mel said warmly.

'Thanks.' Katie replied nodding. 'Thanks for everything. Good night.'

Mel and Jim watched her walking towards the door. After a few step she came back to them.

'One last thing, could you tell the director to make the party as they used to? Timothy loved them, he had a lot of fun and I think that's what he would have wanted tonight.

'Sure. Will do.' Jim replied, smiling.

Katie walked back towards the door, leaving the room this time, after a last wave at them.

Jim kissed Mel's cheek softly before letting go of her hand as he walked towards the director to repeat him what Katie jut said. Mel saw them talking and while Jim was coming back to her, she watched the director going to talk to this one-night DJ, who simply nodded.

They sat down next each other, Mel resting her head in his shoulder as they watched people that had starting to dance again. After a few more minutes Jim got up.

'May I have this dance?' he asked Mel, faking a serious-formal tone, handing her his hand.

'I would love too.' Mel said laughing, slipping her hand in his, while getting up.

After fifteen minutes of soft rock, the music slowed down and they ended up getting closer, until they literally hugged each other. Mel had her cheek leaned against Jim's chest and her arms wrapped around him.

'How do you feel?' Jim asked caressing her hair gently.

'I'm ok.' she said holding her head up to look at him. 'I just wonder what will I do if Timothy don't show up tomorrow, I so want to help this family, they're obviously still very hurt, they need closure.' Mel finished putting her head back on Jim's chest.

'Yeah, you're right. I know you can help them, if only Timothy could come.' Jim said slowly, rubbing her back.

A little while later, they were sat down as they started to get tired. Mel was almost lied down on Jim as he hold her close.

'Is she ok?' Grace asked as she was passing by. 'She hasn't move for a while' she added.

Indeed, Mel was standing like this for about ten minutes and it could look like she wasn't ok.

'Yeah, she is.' Jim said very softly, almost whispering. 'She's just asleep.' he added with a smile.

Yes, Mel had fallen asleep, just here, safe in Jim's arms. He could tell by the sound and rhythm of her breathing. When Grace left, Jim decided logically that it was time for them to go but couldn't decide whether he should wake her up or not. He figured he would probably have difficulties to make it through the -closed- doors if carrying her and she would end up waking up anyway so he decided the best was to wake her up now.

'Mel? Babe wake up.' he whispered softly in her ear.

'Hmm..?'

'Honey, come on let's go to bed.'

'Aren't we in bed?' she asked in a sleepy voice.

'Who knew I was that comfortable!' Jim said laughing. 'You're sleeping sweetie, but no, we're not in bed.' Jim explained.

Mel finally opened her eyes to see that, yeah, they were far from being in bed. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to see more clearly. Jim smiled at how sweet she was when she was waking up.

They quickly went back to their cabin and went straight to bed, only taking time to change into their pajamas.

The next morning Jim woke up in bed alone, again. He couldn't hear any sound so, after a few minutes, he got up to search for Mel. He found her sound asleep in the living room couch. He frowned his eyebrows as he muttered 'What is she doing here?' . He knelt down and planted a soft kiss on her head, before sitting down in the chair. He watched her sleeping for what seemed seconds to him, although he was doing so for about an hour when she started to wake up. He let her all the time she needed, without saying a word.

'Morning.' he said smiling happily, when she finally sat up, stretching her arms.

'Hey... How long have you been here?' she asked smiling back.

'About an hour.' he said looking at the clock. 'How long have you been here?' he asked curiously while getting up to sit near her.

'I have no idea. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't wanted to wake you up so I came here. I guess I finally managed to fall asleep.' Mel explained taking one of his hand in hers.

'I thought you were supposed to wake me up.' Jim said with an interrogating look, squeezing her hand.

'I know... but there was really no point to wake you up this time, I didn't have any bad dreams -spirit related or not- or anything.' she said smiling. 'I just couldn't sleep.'

'Ok... How are you this morning?'

'I'm fine. You?'

'I'm good too, thanks.' Jim said putting an arm around her.

They started to kiss. Softly first, more passionately then. They were making out for a few minutes when Mel suddenly pulled away, her eyes opened widely.

'What's wrong?' Jim asked surprised to see her react like this during such a moment.

'No! Please, Timothy come back! It's important!' he heard Mel saying while she got up to run after... nothing, to him, but he knew Timothy was there, probably ashamed by what he had seen.

Mel was standing by the kitchen, as Timothy stopped running. She would never understand why sometimes ghosts would run to get away from something when they could simply vanished. But well in this case it was a good thing for her.

'I'm sorry I bothered you during... this.' the boy said embarrassed.

'You don't have to apologize. It's ok.' said Mel, who was pretty much as embarrassed as he was. 'Where have you been? We've been hoping to see you for the past few days.' Mel asked.

'I was at a carnival that I saw passing on the road, not far.' Timothy said, holding his thumb over his shoulder to show the direction. 'They settled in the next town. I was having a lot of fun there, I could see all the magician's tricks, go in the haunted house for free, I even managed to scare a few kids there.' Timothy said excited with a mischievous look.

Mel could see his eyes shining, it was obvious he had a good time while they were all worrying about him. She went back to sit on the couch where Jim was still standing, he had an understanding look and seemed happy about what was going on. Timothy had followed her and was standing by the coffee table, sounding embarrassed.

'You can sit on it.' Mel said understanding.

The little boy smiled at her and climbed on the little table.

'Why were you waiting for me? What is important?' Timothy asked referring to what Melinda had said earlier.

'Well, actually I wasn't the one waiting for you the most.' Mel said trying to chose the right words.

'Err...'

'I think you should see it by yourself. Maybe you should go see you dad at his cabin.' Mel said with a huge smile.

'I don't want to see my dad at the moment. I'm mad at how mean he was with you.' Timothy said a bit angrily.

'Aww sweetie don't worry about that.' Mel said softly. 'Trust me you want to go there.'

'Really? What's there?' Timothy asked curiously.

'You'll see.' Mel simply said with a sweet smile.

The boy seemed very intrigued so he got up and after an encouraging look from Mel when he looked at her, he vanished.

Mel turned herself to face Jim, so she was now sat cross-legged on the couch. Jim put one leg on the couch so he could face her completely.

'Where is he?' Jim asked, even though he was pretty sure about the answer.

'Gone to see that his whole family is here.' Mel said. 'I thought it would be better for him to see it than hear it coming from me.'

'He's going to be very happy, isn't he?' Jim said.

'Yeah, I hope they're up though. I can't wait to see his reaction.' Mel replied excited.

And as if he had heard her, Timothy popped up right in front of the couch.

'Oh my god! Lily's there! And Mom and- This is so cool!! And, and when Lily saw me and yelled 'Timothy's there!' my parents didn't get mad! They asked her if it was real and when she said yes, they all sounded relieved and happy!! What happened? What did you do to them?'

Timothy's reaction was just as Mel had imagined it. The little boy was really excited, practically jumping up and down. The questions he asked Mel sounded like a way to thank her.

'Well actually you and your sister made that happen.' Mel started to explain. 'You managed to make your mom think about all this and she decided to join your father and talk to me about it. The rest just happened with time, your father started to accept it and things went fine after that. We were just waiting for you to show up, so you could talk to them.' Mel finished.

'I'm here now! What are we waiting for?' Timothy said happily.

'Ok, ok.' Mel said laughing. 'Just let me time to get dress and I'll go see them.'

With that Timothy vanished again, probably to see what his family was going to do.

Mel got up and so did Jim.

'You ready to do this?' he asked, looking at her intensely.

'I think I am, yeah. Don't really have a choice anyway.' she added laughing. 'No, seriously like I told Katie, I think the harder has already been done.'

'Ok. You want me to go with you? You usually do this alone, but since I'm here...' Jim said caressing her cheeks gently.

'Yeah, actually I would love this.' Mel said smiling happily, turning her head sideway to keep her skin in contact with Jim's hand. 'Plus i think you can help me something there.'

Without Jim asking what it was -he will see soon enough- they got in their bedroom to put on clothes and walked by the entry door. Before opening it, Mel closed her eyes and unconsciously let out a big sigh before opening the door. Jim taking her hand in his put a soft smile on Mel's face.

Just when they got outside, Mel and Jim saw the McCoys walking towards them. Well Jim could only see Katie, Vince and Lily, but Mel was moved to see Timothy standing right next his little sister, almost holding her hand. They had both such a beautiful smile.

'He came to see you too?' Katie asked them, too excited and a bit worried in a way to even say hello.

'Yeah.' Mel replied. 'I sent him to you actually.'

'Oh I'm so happy! A bit scared too but it was such a relief when Lily told us he was here.'

'Is he here, now?' Vince asked cautiously.

'Yes. He's with Lily.' Mel said softly looking at the kids who were a few feet away, joking.

'Mommy! Can we go to the carnival?' Lily asked. 'Please?' she added quickly as Timothy whispered her to say it.

Katie looked interrogatively at Melinda, hoping for details.

'There's a carnival in a town not far from here, apparently, it's where Timothy was all this time.' Mel explained.

'A carnival! In Columbus?' Katie asked sounding surprised.

Mel looked at Timothy.

'Could be, I didn't pay attention at the town sign.' the boy answered.

'He doesn't know for sure.' Mel transmitted. 'Do you know it?'

'There was a carnival coming nearby the first year we came here, but the kids were too young for us to go at the time and then, since the year after, they stopped coming.' Vince explained.

Without any of them noticing they had walked the whole time and were now facing the waterfall...

'Well, I guess it's the best place to come.' Mel said softly.

Jim felt her tightening her hold on his hand as they stopped walking.

'How does it work?' Vince asked awkwardly.

'Well you probably have things to tell him and I know he has.' Mel said. 'I think it'll be easier if it was just with Timothy first.' she added, looking at Jim, who immediately understood.

He walked towards Lily and knelt down.

'Would you like to come and take a walk with me?' he asked the little girl.

Lily looked up at her parents who both nodded. So the little girl took Jim's hand as he got up and they started to walk. Mel couldn't help smiling to see him acting so sweetly.

'Not near the lake, please!' said Katie tensed.

'Oh, ok. Sorry.' Jim said before he changed their direction and started walking towards the forest instead.

When they were far enough, Mel looked at Timothy, who had understood he had to stay with his parents.

'So, Timothy?' Mel started. The little boy looked up at her. 'You told me before you had things to tell them.'

Timothy walked closer to his parents and took a little time to think before starting to talk.

'Well, first, they have to stop fighting. They have been fighting a lot since I died, I think they resent each other for what happened.' Timothy started.

'He says you have been fighting a lot?' Mel told them. 'And he thinks you resent each other.'

'We... well, yeah, we do fight more than we used too...' Vince said knowing they had nothing to hide, they only had things to fix. 'It's never that bad,' he said looking at Katie, who nodded, 'it usually starts 'cause I keep thinking ad feeling like this is all my fault! And it is! I should never have let him alone but-'

'Vince please stop!' Katie said loudly. 'You can keep saying this, it's literally consuming you. And it's not your fault, I should have been able to manage calming Lily and-'

'It is my fault!' Vince said his voice getting louder.'

'Hey! Break! Please.' Mel said holding a hand up. 'Thanks.' she added as they stopped, and looked down, like kids that had just been rumbled.

'See? This is what happens home, pretty often.' Vince said.

'I see.' Mel said smiling. After a minute or so she went on. 'He wants you to stop blaming yourselves, it's nobody's fault. You are good parents, what happened was an accident, a horrible accident, but still and accident. He told me that you did everything you could to save him but it was just too late. Blaming each other will only make things worse and harder for you to move on.' Mel said looking intensely at Katie and Vince.

'It's just too hard! We were responsible for him! We were supposed to take care of him. And now he's dead so I don't think we deserve to move on and forget about all this.' Vince said sharply.

'Hey, first; you will never forget about him, how could you? No one can ask you do to that. But you have to forgive yourselves. You still have to take care of him, he needs you just like any other kid. But what he needs from you now is to stop torturing yourselves so he can finally be at peace. He will never be able to go and cross over if he's not sure that his parents will be ok. This is the last thing you can do for him, help him find peace.' Mel said in a deep voice.

Both Katie and Vince were trying to take all this in, Mel's speech was slowly trying to make its effect on them as they were almost crying, realizing they will have to be very strong to accept what happened and let their son go.

'We love you so much, Timothy! And we miss you so bad!' Katie said sobbing, looking at the last place Mel had looked when she was speaking to him.

'I love them too, very much! And I will never forget them either! I will always be... watching over them? Is that how we say?' Timothy asked Mel.

'Yes.' she answered smiling.

As she repeated them what Timothy just said, Mel pointed that, once again, Timothy was using uncommon expression for a boy his age. Katie smiled before explaining.

'It's what we told them when my dad died, a few months before Timothy.'

'Oh, ok.' Mel said smiling.

'I wanna talk to Lily now.' Timothy said attracting Mel's attention.

'Sure.' Mel said softly before looking at Jim.

'What?' Vince asked.

'He has to talk to someone else, now.' Mel said as she looked over her shoulder to see that Jim had taken Lily in his arms to show her what must be some creepy bug on a tree, or something like this since the little girl was holding one of her hand in front of her and the other covering her eyes, showing her disgust. So Jim walked away from the tree. As he was checking on Mel very often, it didn't took him long to notice they were all looking at them. When Mel showed him he could come back, he put Lily down and they walk back towards her parents, Melinda and Timothy.

Jim stopped near Melinda, while she watched Lily going straight to her big brother.

'Before I say goodbye, I have something else to tell them.' Timothy said, as a couple of things hit him.

'Sure, go ahead.' Mel said.

'They have to be nicer to her. Not that they hurt her, or hit her or anything.' Timothy quickly added. 'But this last year, they have changed, especially Dad. He used to do so many great things with us, and now he's not doing anything with her anymore.' the boy said sadly.

Mel knew this, so did Jim, they had both noticed Vince's behavior with Lily. She repeated softly to Vince what his son had just said, careful not to hurt him.

'I think you blame her a little for what happened. Am I wrong?' Mel said, still careful.

'I.. No... I would never blame my daughter for this.' Vince started.

'It may not be consciously, but if you think about it you'll see that it makes sense.' Jim said softly.

'I'm sorry sweetie, I promise I will be a better dad to your sister. I don't blame her.' Vince said.

Both Timothy and Lily had big smiles, then Lily walked towards her dad and hugged him as he knelt down at her.

'And Mom, she has to let Lily be a little girl. I understand that what happened to me scare them, but it doesn't mean they can't let Lily do things like, she won't let her learn how to swim or go to a swimming pool with her preschool friends, she won't even let her take bathes at home.' Timothy said.

'Katie? I think he's saying that he wants you to stop overprotecting Lily.' Mel said with an interrogating look towards Timothy to see if she got it right. As the little boy nodded, Mel went on looking back at Katie. 'He says he knows how painful what happened was and that you're scared something will happen to her too, but he wants you to let her do normal kids stuff, like going at the pool with her friend at preschool, or take a bath home.'

'Oh... well, yeah, I can't bring myself to let her take any risks, I wouldn't survive if something happened to her now that we already lost our son.'

'Honey, Timothy's right. We have to let her live a little girl's life. If we stay with her, there's no risks to let her take a bath. And for the pool thing, maybe we could make her take lessons to learn how to swim. What do you think Lily?' Vince said.

'Really? I could go swimming?' Lily said pretty excited since it was something she wanted to do for a long time.

'Mom?' Timothy said.

'Timothy wants to know if you'll be ok with this, Katie.' Mel said.

'I... Yeah, I guess if we're very careful, we can let her do this.' Katie said, obviously making a huge effort to accept this.

'Yeah!! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Thanks Timothy!' Lily said happily. 'I love you.' she said while hugging both her parents.

'I think they'll be ok now, right?' Timothy said softly, watching them with a sweet smile.

'Yeah, I think they will.' Melinda answered with the same tone, smiling too. 'I think he's ready now.' Mel told everyone.

'Go where?' Lily asked quickly, walking to him.

'You brother is ok now, he can go to the next place, where he will be waiting for you.' Mel started to explain. She knelt down so she could look at the little girl more easily. 'It's time to say goodbye to him.'

'And then I won't see him again?' the little girl asked sadly.

'You will see him again, but not now, now here anymore.' Mel said.

'I don't want him to go and leave me.'

'Lily, you'll be ok. I promise.' Timothy said comforting her. 'Mom and Dad will be there for you, I can't stay with you forever but you'll be fine.'

'Promise?' Lily asked him.

'Promise.' Timothy answered.

Timothy approached his sister and kissed her forehead softly.

'I love you, Lily.' he said. 'And I love you both too.' he added giving a hug at her mom and dad.

'He says he loves you both?' Mel said almost crying.

'We love you too sweetie.' Katie and Vince both said, putting their hands where they just felt their son.

'Thank you a lot, Melinda.' Timothy then said with a nice smile.

'You're welcome, Timothy.'

Suddenly, the boy turned his head towards the waterfall.

'Wow! So... this is the light, I guess. It's pretty amazing.' he told Mel, with an interrogating look.

'Only you can see it.' Mel said.

'Good bye everyone.'

'Bye Timo.' Lily replied.

All the grown-ups waved where Mel and Lily were looking, saying 'Bye.'

'Hey, I remember you!' Timothy suddenly said. 'I remember now. You're the one that told me Melinda could help me.'

'What's going on, Timothy?' Melinda asked, confused.

'There is a woman here, she's the one that lead me to you. She said she knew you could help me.' the little boy explained.

'Who is it?' Mel asked.

'She says she misses you and... that... she loves you. She says she's 'saving a little piece of the light for you' but she doesn't want you to join her before a long long time... She says congrats for the baby and... to remember she will always be watching over you.' Timothy finished.

'Oh my god... Andrea!' Mel said through the tears.

'Melinda, what's wrong?' Jim said seeing her breaking down, almost loosing her balance.

'It's Andrea, he sees her in the light...'

'Aw.. Honey. Come here.' Jim said taking her in his arms and holding her tightly to comfort her.

'Please, tell her that I love her too and miss her so much.' Mel told Timothy, who nodded.

Jim kept her close, while Katie and Vince didn't really understand what was going on but respected quietly what was obviously a hard time for Melinda.

'Hey! I see Grandpa! He's calling for me.' Timothy said happily.

'He sees your dad I think.' Mel said looking at Katie.

'Oh.. I hope he's ok there.' Katie said softly.

'He says he's great but to take you time to come here. He's laughing.' So were Timothy and Vince and Katie after Mel told them.

Then, Timothy started to walked towards the light and slowly reached the lake. As he finally crossed over, exactly a year after he died, little waves started to spread over the lake.

When she couldn't see her brother anymore, Lily run into her mom's arms saying 'He's gone.', while Melinda buried her face into Jim's jacket.

'Are you ok?' he asked after a few seconds.

'Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.' Mel said looking up at him.

He wiped away her tears, putting his hands on Mel's cheek, kissing her forehead.

They then turned towards the McCoys. They were hugging each other closely, and Mel and Jim could see that all of them were crying too.

After a moment, they walked towards Mel and Jim.

'Thank you so much. I can't find anything else to say.' Katie said in a soft, sobbing voice.

'You don't have anything to say. I'm glad if I could help.' Mel answered.

'You helped a lot, you're really amazing. This is a beautiful gift you have. I'm sorry I couldn't understand this earlier.' Vince said.

'It's ok.' Mel said, before hugging them.

'So what are you going to do now?' Jim asked while shaking Vince hand.

'I don't really know... I'm thinking about leaving tomorrow.' the man answered.

'Really? I thought you rented the cabin for two weeks?' Katie said surprised.

'Yeah, but I know how much you wanted to go visit your sister and I was selfish to always turned the invitation down. I think we should go see her.'

'Thanks. I means a lot.' Katie said, hugging him.

'But before that, we still have a beautiful day ahead of us. Anyone wants to go to the carnival?' Vince asked happily.

'Yeah!!!! I wanna go!!' yelled Lily, jumping in his father's arms. 'Thank you Dad'

'Thanks for everything again.' Katie said, hugging Mel one last time.

'You're very welcome.' Mel said watching them walking back to their cabin.

Mel and Jim stood there, hugging each other, both watching the waterfall as they were lost in thoughts. Thoughts about all that just happened, thoughts about their way back to Grandview, and mostly thoughts about what will happen as their new life, as a family and not just a couple anymore, was just starting.

_The End..._

**So... this is how my first fanfic ends... hope you liked it... please don't hate me for not saying that it would be the last chap i just thought it would be better if you just find out while reading so you wouldn't be expecting too much...**

I really wanna thank everyone that read it!! and esp all the people that reviewed. Couldn't imagine i would have more than 100 reviews. The comments made me so happy over the last months! I hope that since this is your last chance for me to know what you think about it, you will tell me what you think about this last chap and about the whole story even if you haven't reviewed before, cause it's really important for me to know. So thanks in advance.

**Again i wish a merry christmas to everyone and hope you'll have a wonderfull time! :)**


	30. AN on Future Plans

Hey everyone thanks for the nice comments and just for m&m i dunno who you are since you didn't even had the idea to tell me. But as for you i'm not interested in reading your comments anymore since i really don't see a meaning in it. I said i accepted the critics but if it's constructive and helpful and most of all respectful, cause saying that you hate me, that i suck and that the fic suck, i really don't see the purpose here. But well i have other things more important on my plate atm so don't even bother insulting me anymore.

I'll try to explain what I've planned about possible future fanfic ;)  
i really love writing and i had a lot of fun writing 'a water fall' but it's taking me a lot of time and atm i don't have that time. because since last week i'm in the 'study time' the revision before the first part of the big medschool contest, which will be in less than 3 weeks now so because of that i wanted to do something a bit different. i already have another 'real' fic planned it's almost all set in my head but i can't start it now for the reasons i said before so what i thought is doing a 'between fic story' which won't deal about one important ghost story, it will be something focusing on mel and jim, on their life together as 'their new life begins' the pregnancy and all that goes around. it'll be like 'a water fall' 's sequal i'll go from where i left the story and continue with mel and jim life. i dunno when i'll be able to write this but i'll try to start it soon

tell me what you think about the idea. is it worth writing? i'd love to know what you think. i'll post it here only if i know people will read it so let me know.

and thanks again for the review :)


End file.
